A Rite Of Passage
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: AU todos humanos. Edward y Bella son mejores amigos. la historia de como se descubren a ellos mismos y pierden la inocencia. De como dos personas tratan con sexo amor, confianza, amistad y todo mientras crecen. TRADUCCION secuela por Prettypurple
1. prologo

Hola! Aquí les traigo otra de mis famosas traducciones jaja, xoro, bno espero que les guste la historia aunque no me pertenezca ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia es de caracol y los personajes como todas saben de Stephenie Meyer, bno besis aquí las dejo con la historia.

A rite of passage

_Prefacio_

Se lo que todos esperan de una historia como la nuestra. Bueno, déjenme decirles, así no somos nosotros. Esta no es la historia de un niño y una niña que crecieron juntos, eran mejores amigos, y el niño hizo la promesa de proteger a la niña. Si nos hubieran dicho eso habríamos reído por horas. Pero es la historia de nuestra amistad, de nuestra unión que es peculiar y rara. Y esta llena de humor y drama y es simplemente alucinante.

Esta es la historia de Edward y Bella. Esta es nuestra historia. Esta no es una historia de amor, sin embargo nos amamos. Esta no es una novela de glorified Harlequín **(a/n ni idea de quien es, pero supongo que algún escritor jaja XD ) **que la parte intelectual en mi desprecia aunque de vez en cuando disfruta una sucia y olvidada copia que encontré en el final de uno de los libreros de mis amigas.

El principio de nuestra historia es clara y simple: crecimos juntos, para ser honestos no recuerdo como nos conocimos. Solo se que no puedo imaginar mi infancia sin la tonta cara de Edward en ella. Creo que nuestras madres eran amigas, o nos conocimos en el parque de bebés. Quien sabe… a quien le importa…

Soy huérfana. Mis abuelos murieron hace mucho. A la edad de diez años aprendí lo que es estar solo en este mundo, como todo mi pasado, y toda mi esperanza de algún tipo de historia tangible se vinieron abajo en una noche oscura y lluviosa. Era difícil. No me quejo.

Pero quiero que vean con mis ojos, para que entiendan mas lo que esta amistad ha significado para mi. Me adoptaron los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle. Agradezco a mi suerte por ellos. Su familia es mi familia, y todavía no lo es. Unos pocos meses antes de que yo naciera Esme tuvo a Edward y Emmet. Lo gracioso es que ellos están muy lejos de parecer gemelos. no solo físicamente, no podrían ser mas diferentes que en sus personalidades. Esme decía que Edward y yo éramos más gemelos que sus hijos, y cuándo ella hablaba de sus gemelos, las personas que no nos conocían tan bien pensaban que Edward y yo éramos los que habían compartido el útero. Quiero mucho a Emmet también, el es en todos los sentidos mi hermano mayor, pero no tenemos la misma conexión que Edward y yo. Me siento mal por que mas de una vez el se quedaba afuera de nuestro mundo, pero una vez más, el era el extrovertido. Carlisle me dijo que estaban felices de que fuera tan cercana a Edward. Estaban preocupados por su timidez. Yo no puedo pensar de el como alguien tímido, el no es Emmet, pero es confidente y extrovertido, Carlisle dijo que yo estaba sacando eso de el. Estaba contenta de oír eso, siempre pensé que yo no ayudaba en nada. Edward y yo somos mejores amigos pero aún mas, tenemos una relación tan fuerte como hermanos pero no nos queremos como hermanos, aún no es suficiente.

Estamos a punto de graduarnos de la preparatoria. A punto de dar el primer paso para entrar en nuestras vidas adultas, y este es nuestro año de descubrimientos. Esta es la historia que yo quiero compartir. De cómo este increíble y terrorífico mundo puede ser percibido y aprovechado por nosotros, por alguien como nosotros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Que les pareció? Bueno ya c que algunas partes no se entienden muy bien pero ya las entenderán mas tarde. Bno si les gusto dejen RR y voy a intentar actualizar al menos una o dos veces por semana. Nos leemos en sus RR y en el proximo capi. XD gracias por leer !**


	2. capitulo 1

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capi! Gracias por sus reviews:

**Ali-estrellita**

**Hope777= muchas gracias por lo de Harlequin de verdad!**

**Viikitoria**

**Moniko 91**

**Megamolpe**

**Mandy lestange**

**Vampiix cullen**

**Elii Cullen**

**Maggie1908**

**Super fanfic**

**Anime fangirl123**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Joal19**

**Y todas las demás que han leído ! =P **

Muchas gracias por leer de verdad! Nos vemos abajo! =P

A rite of passage

_Prefacio_

6:00 A.M. la alarma ya la apagué. Odio los lunes. Y quien no?

Volteo a ver la figura durmiente a mi lado. Se le hace fácil dormir y lo odio por eso. Amo que el pueda caer dormido tan fácilmente y permanecer así. No como yo, todas las noches es lo mismo. El mismo miedo de mi mente corriendo, llevándome a donde no quiero ir. Por eso el esta en mi cama. No hay nada sexual, ni siquiera romántico. Es simplemente una forma de dormir.

Desde que tenía 10, cuando supe como se sentía el vértigo de estar en la orilla del mundo, encontramos que la solución era durmiendo en el cuarto del otro. Ahora, nuestras "pijamadas", son pura costumbre. No conocemos ninguna otra manera. Es nuestra rutina, es nuestra realidad. Nuestros padres (sus padres de hecho) lo sabían y eligieron no darle importancia. Y ahora no se si es un bien conocido secreto, es así y nadie lo menciona. O si es solo una distante memoria para ellos, una increíble y triste memoria de un tormentoso pasado.

Lo miro, durmiendo placidamente. Y sonrio, no por que sea guapo, aunque se que lo es, pero yo no lo veo de esa forma. Realmente odio las comparaciones de bellaza con dioses griegos y romanos. El me hace sonreír por que existe, por que me ayuda a definirme a mi misma. El es la otra parte de mi. No como en una forma espeluznantemente cursi tipo "me completas".

Pero basta de este monologo interno. Es deprimente. Lo sé. Yo aun no estoy trágicamente deprimida. No tanto como "solo soy feliz cuando llueve" tipo Shirley Manson. Pero hay algo de eso en mi. Solo me gusta observar la vida. Me encanta averiguar los secretos de los demás, sus universos personales. Y yo les doy una mano y una pierna, en sus narices! Yo me voy por el humor negro en cada día.

"Bella… estas sobre pensando otra vez." la voz de un no muy bello durmiente me hizo aterrizar. Tiene razón.

"Wow, aún no son las 6:05 y ya estamos compartiendo sabiduría Capitán Declara-Lo-Obvio." dije divertida.

"siempre un placer pelear contigo chica sarcasmo"

"creo que nos debemos levantar y alistarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo"

"a tiempo el primer día de escuela? Eso es un cambio" me miro dubitativo, sabiendo que no era lo que siempre hacíamos.

"lo sé. Pero escuchaste a Esme y Carlisle anoche. Creo que perdias tu coche si seguiamos con eso, sus palabras no mias"

"Ouch… espera! Cuál era tu castigo? Yo solo escuche el mio"

"estar contigo sin coche"

"creo que es justo"

"yo la verdad no"

No sentamos en la mesa de la cafetería que Emmet y nuestros amigos Alice, Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados. Emmet y Rosalie estaban juntos, al igual que Jasper y Alice. Ellos eran geniales, pero algunas veces Edward y yo necesitábamos alejarnos de todas las cursis expresiones amorosas.

"hola chicos, no esperábamos verlos aquí hoy. No siempre faltaban el primer día de clases?" dijo Alice

"si, bueno Carlisle puso nuevas reglas. Dijo que estaría llamando a la escuela cada hora para asegurarse de que estaríamos aquí el día entero. Dijo que debíamos tomar el último año en serio" compartió Edward con nuestros amigos.

"y si nos atrapa faltando Edward pierde el volvo" agregue sonriendo.

"y supongo que si eso pasa vas a tener que aguantar todos los gemidos y quejidos, cierto Bella?" dijo Rose.

"si. Supongo que si lo piensas yo obtengo lo peor del castigo. Así que de cualquier forma, ahora nos quedamos todo el día, y obtenemos el placer de ver sus fregonas caras mientras nos cuentan todo lo que hicieron en verano" me encantaba bromear de nuestros amigos, de lo intensos y dramáticos de sus amores de preparatoria.

"y que es lo que ustedes dos hicieron este verano que es más importante de lo que sea que nosotros hayamos hecho?" preguntó Jasper

"amigo fue lo máximo!" dijo Edward "hicimos una banda"

"ustedes dos haciendo tonterías alrededor y volando acordes con sus instrumentos en el garaje todo el verano no lo hace una banda" respondió Emmet. El odiaba nuestro ruido, de hecho intento construir un muro a nuestro alrededor constatando que rompíamos su concentración cuando trabajaba. Aun no lo dejamos de molestar por eso.

"oye! Cuidado con lo que dices! O no estarás invitado cuando abramos para lo Stones **(a/n por si no los conocen es una banda muy famosa)**" dije mientras observaba los carteles en la pared. Eran de la preparación para el festival de Shakespeare "Oh mierda no esa basura otra vez"

"bueno, supongo que podemos participar y abrir todas esas mentes de pubertos" dijo Edward dándose cuenta de a lo que me refería.

"Ah, ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo del año pasado" dijo Alice. Se mortifico mucho de nuestra pequeña travesura.

"de que hablas? Estuvo increíble!" replico Edward

"una horrible versión de la escena final de Hamlet? La primera fila estaba empapada en pintura roja cuando ustedes terminaron!" Alice estaba realmente enojada por eso, pues ella estaba sentada en esa primera fila.

"y no fue mejor eso que todas las escenas de Romeo y Julieta que tuvieron que ver? Que falta de creatividad, cuantas veces vieron la escena del beso?" trate de razonar con ella. "y que hay de la versión de Lauren, cuando tuvo una persona catatónico un beso francés? **(a/n para las que no saben es un beso con lengua y todo jaja)** todos en la mesa nos reímos al recordarlo.

"Si, eso se estaba volviendo algo un poco porno" dijo Rose.

"no olviden esas dos pobres almas que tenían la idea de que Romeo y Julieta era solo como la versión de Leonardo DiCaprio. Pero debo reconocer que la de ´los corazones jóvenes corren libres´ el musical fue lo mejor de la noche, incluso si el señor Anderson lo corto por ser inapropiado." agregó Edward

"pero les recuerdo a ustedes dos imbeciles que Emmet y yo hicimos una escena de Romeo y Julieta en ese festival?" dijo Rose

"lo hicieron, pero no los mencione por que ustedes fueron lo suficientemente originales para hacer la escena en que se conocen." dije a lo que Edward agregó:

"no tenía precio ver a Emmet recitando Shakespeare!" todos empezamos a reír de nuevo.

"ustedes son unos retrasados!" dijo Emmet mientras sonaba la campana.

"Good bye chicos, tenemos ingles ahora **(a/n en realidad tienen español pero lo cambie a ingles)**" dije mientras Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Es fue una de esas raras noches cuando ni yo o Edward íbamos a la cama del otro. Estuve leyendo hasta tarde, pasando las horas para no tener pesadillas. Solo tres cosas podían mantener mi mente de caer: Edward, leyendo y viendo televisión hasta la madrugada. Oh si, se me los publireportajes bien.

En el desayuno Edward no se veía muy fresco que digamos.

"que te pasa? Parece que no descansaste mucho." Esme le preguntó. El me miro algo disgustado.

"me removí y gire toda la noche. Parece que perdí mi almohada favorita." replico a su preocupada madre.

"como pudiste perder una almohada cariño?" preguntó Esme.

"Bella la tomo."

Mierda. Me la íba a poner difícil.

"perdón Eds, la tome por que mi pierna estaba adolorida y quería tenerla en alto. No sabía que era tu favorita. Contando que tienes muchas."

"no te preocupes Bells. Solo no TE LA LLEVES de nuevo. Puedes tomar otras sabes que soy muy apegado a los hábitos."

"y nosotros no."

Crecimos tan acostumbrados a eso. Y no era solo una acción para disimular, después de todo compartíamos baño. Cuando me mude con ellos el único cuarto disponible compartía el baño con el de Edward. Creo que pensaron que podrían cerrar el acceso al baño de ambas habitaciones y abrirlo por el pasillo. Pero entonces estaba de nuevo despertando a las 3 de la mañana gritando a todo pulmón. Siendo el más cercano, Edward me encontraría primero. Esme y Carlisle se acostumbraron a que yo durmiera junto a el. De alguna manera lo seguimos haciendo. No me desperté gritando de nuevo, ahora, nosotros hablamos de música y películas, nos enseñamos el uno al otro acordes y ritmos con nuestras guitarras, o solo leemos al lado del otro. El sabe que yo solo necesito saber que no estoy sola.

Frecuentemente, nos usamos como almohadas durante la noche. No me gusta decir que nos abrazamos, por que eso no es lo que hacemos. Nos vemos mas como animales que duermen en manada, en un modo de protección, acomodándote a tu propia posición. Tenemos problemas siendo tan vulnerables, Edward sabía que no se podía confiar en mi mente sola, volviéndose salvaje, sobre pensando. El no tenía muchas pesadillas, supongo. Al menos ninguna que no dependiera de mí. Me imagino que cada pesadilla es de gritos de un huérfano que esta en la siguiente puerta. El tenía pesadillas sobre eso, sobre no llegar conmigo a tiempo. Así es como el lo llama. No se como Emmet creció ileso después de eso, tal vez por que el no tenía que dormir en un cuarto tan cercano al mío, o por que duerme muy profundo. Ahora, es algo cómico si mi mejor amigo despierta confuso, palmea alrededor hasta que sabe donde estoy, y se sostiene de alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Como yo giro mucho en la cama, muchas veces es mi pie. El bromea de eso diciendo que de esa forma no podré escapar. Me he acostumbrado a dormir sintiéndome encerrada, con la mano de Edward alrededor de mi tobillo. Mi propia cadena con bola humana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Que les pareció el capi? Espero que les aya gustado, y en las próximas dos semanas voy a poder bajar menos por que empiezan los exámenes que horror! Pero les prometo que voy a intentar subir mañana, el miércoles y luego el fin de semana. Si no puedo perdon pero voy a andar como loca estas dos semanas! Bno todavía no esta muy interesante pero paciencia yo no traduzco a menos q este bueno! Dejen RR y denle al go! De verdad que me alegran el día si lo hacen! Nos leemos en el próximo capi y en sus rr, bye.**


	3. solo por curiosidad

_Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capi! Les aviso que si tienen mentes sanas no lean!_

_ALERTA PRIMER LEMMON aunque no esta muy bueno la vdd jaja_

_**Ali-estrellita**_

_**Hope777**_

_**Viikitoria**_

_**Moniko 91**_

_**Megamolpe**_

_**Estrellita black**_

_**Mandy lestange**_

_**Vampiix cullen**_

_**Elii Cullen**_

_**Maggie1908**_

_**Super fanfic**_

_**Anime fangirl123**_

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**_

_**Joal19**_

_**Pkna Pcosa**_

_**Hachi minuit= grax espero q me vaya bien de verdad**_

_**LaCchIkIs**_

_**SadisticTorment**_

_**Y todas las demás que han leído ! =P **_

_Muchas gracias por leer de verdad! Nos vemos abajo! =P_

_A rite of passage _

_Capi 2= solo por curiosidad_

Ese día en el almuerzo Edward y yo nos sentamos afuera en el pasto para observar a las personas. A la _chismosa _en mi le gustaba ser testigo de la vida de los demás. Me gustaba especialmente observar sus vidas románticas. Había algo morboso sobre eso. Nos burlábamos de ellos y sus cómicas propuestas. Hoy estuvimos viendo a una pelirroja cuyo nombre no puedo recordar del todo, Stacy, Lacy quien sabe, tal vez algo completamente diferente, por ejemplo Johanna. Ella era una de nuestras favoritas. Era bastante interesante, y aunque estábamos muy lejos como para escuchar su conversación, su lenguaje corporal hablaba con detalles. Ella había estado participando en un tipo de cortejo con baile tipo romance de secundaria con un deportista que ninguno de nosotros podía entender.

"Oh mira eso, aquí viene, demasiado excitada?"dijo Edward mientras la observábamos acercarse al deportista que estaba parado junto a sus amigos.

"prepárense para el saca-una-ridiculez. Espera, acaso el la acaba de quitar?" note mientras veíamos que el apenas notaba su presencia.

"lo hizo… ves te dije que ellos lo hicieron la semana pasada!" Edward me enseño lo fácil que era saber cuando una chica estaba obteniendo algo. Pensé que era un cerdo, pero supongo que tiene razón.

"ese cabrón! Era totalmente inesperado que el deportista residente **(a/n es como el capitán, creo jaja) **de nuestra generación que cambia a sus novias como si fueran calcetines botara a una chica después de tener sexo, increíble!" no podía decir con tanta convicción si alguien estaba sexualmente activo, pero el resultado de su contacto estaba lejos de inesperado.

"admítelo Bella, estas caliente por el en este momento"

"si, podría hacérselo aquí totalmente para obtener ese tratamiento de 10" reí

"joder, para eso lo hago yo mismo."

Nos estábamos riendo como locos para entonces.

"ves, eso es por lo que no tengo sexo" deje salir

"pero lo tendrás eventualmente"

"no, no lo tendré, voy a ser la tía solterona de tus hijos y los de Emmet. Ellos me amarán."

"quien te dijo que te voy a dejar acercarte a mis hijos?"

"Ouch. Muy gracioso Cullen, muy gracioso…"

Reímos y criticamos los hábitos de conquista de nuestra generación, pero la verdad estaba preocupada. Temía todo el drama. Ya había tenido suficiente. Todo el día reflexione sobre eso. Después en clase, empecé a pensar. Casi toda mi vida había temido los hitos, cada nueva edad viene con cambios que arruinaban el consuelo de finalmente sentir que tenia estando acostumbrada a vivir en mi propia piel. Creo que eso era parte de que me gustara ser tan cercana a Edward, viviendo cada nueva edad con él lo hacía mucho mas fácil. Sonreí cariñosamente recordando mi primer beso, el tenía curiosidad y me ofreció el trato a mi, lo iba a ayudar a saber que era todo ese escándalo que los otros niños hacían el me enseñaría todas sus trampas para los videojuegos, acepté el trato ya que yo también estaba curiosa, y obtendría las trampas prácticamente gratis. El estaba muy feliz, no vio el escándalo después de todo. Estaba feliz de que había dado mi primer beso, y que no había sido una experiencia traumatizante.

Recuerdo una vez cuando estábamos hablando de primeros besos con los demás, Alice no le tenía mucho cariño al suyo, el niño la atrapo con la guardia baja y le metió la lengua. Dice que se sintió como ser lamida por un gato. Estaba complacida de saber que había evadido ese tipo de vergüenza, odio esa sensación. Justo ahí tuve mi epifanía, mi solución. Sonreí viendo al espacio y Edward me lanzó un lápiz.

"que estas pensando Bells?"

"te diré después, creo que puede que haya tenido la mejor idea de mi vida!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"he pensado mucho sobre eso" le anuncie a Edward

"pensé que las chicas fantaseaban con romance y mierda.." dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando esto.

"desde cuando yo hago cosas como las otras chicas"

"tía, tienes razón" admitió mas serio que cuando la situación sirvió solo para molestarme.

"en serio.. Y de todos modos que es lo romántico de esperar mientras estoy en la universidad y perdiéndolo en una fiesta de una fraternidad con un chico de la fraternidad o con el extraño chico gótico que dirige para escribir algo apenas decente para mi clase de escritura creativa?"

"tienes fantasías con un chico de fraternidad!?"

"tío, en serio que no estas poniendo atención"

"si estoy poniendo atención, es solo que se me hace una imagen muy extraña" dijo mientras rodaba los ojos tratando de imaginar la situación que le describí.

"bueno para de imaginarme teniendo sexo"

"lo deseas mucho" dijo dándome una sonrisa malvada.

"eres un idiota. De todos modos, que hay de ti?"

"que hay de que?"

"quiero decir, has pensado sobre eso?"

"Bella. Soy un hombre" me miro sin creer que pudiera actualmente haber creído que el no había pensado sobre tener sexo.

"un hombre de casi 18 y que sigue virgen"

"mira quien habla"

"oye, yo soy una chica, no se espera que yo tenga experiencia"

"mama y papa deben estar tan orgullosos de ti" Esme me había dado la platica mientras Carlisle llevo a los chicos de campamento y se las daba a ellos. Me pregunto si tuvieron la misma que yo, sobre esperar por la persona correcta. Esme no dijo matrimonio, ella era mas abierta que otras mamas de las que supe. Pero lo que me dio fue que tenía que esperar por alguien que se preocupara por mi y que me preocupara. "mereces experimentarlo con alguien que te ame pequeña" fueron las palabras que utilizó. Sonreí pensando que eso era exactamente lo que estaba intentando hacer. Aunque Esme me diría que estaba volteando sus palabras, si supiera de esto.

"y eso nos trae de regreso a mis preocupaciones de entrar a la universidad…"

"inmaculados **(a/n vírgenes en otras palabras)**" me cortó

"exacto. Pero estábamos hablando sobre ti. Te veo cayendo con la primera Barbie Malibu **(a/n son como las zorras de la universidad que tienen cuerpazos y se creen las reinas de la universidad tipo Lauren jaja)** que conozcas. Ella se ofrece, tu, estando increíblemente hambriento y buscando una forma de aliviar tus necesidades sexuales, pensando que debe ser amor, diez años después Barbie y tú tienen dos punto cinco hijos, una casa en los "suburbios" y un perro, y una muy poco existente vida sexual."

"y donde estas tu mientras no tengo sexo en los "suburbios" " dijo Edward divertido.

"bueno, después de chicos de fraternidad y/o chicos góticos…"

"y/o !? realmente te volverás flexible en la universidad"

" oye, no me interrumpas… después de chicos de fraternidad O góticos, me arrepentiré y terminare siendo la nueva escritora feminista mantenida con mis mejores ventas, y podré decir, manifiesto novedoso corte contra los hombres."

"que Valerie Solanas de ti…"

"si… seguramente seré lesbiana para entonces también." agregue para hacerlo reír.

"y ahora se que me voy a estar masturbando para cuando Barbie y yo no sigamos haciéndolo." estábamos en el piso de la risa para entonces.

"no te encanta que podamos tener este tipo de amistad?"

" te quiero mucho"

"yo también te quiero gran tonto" le dije

"pero recuérdame de nuevo, pensando en nuestras jodidas futuras vidas sexuales?.. Oye espera, como es que tu futura vida sexual te convierte en una exitosa escritora, y la mía solo me lleva a los suburbios?" era tan tierno, como algunas veces le tomaba un poco mas de tiempo entender todo lo que yo decía.

"oye, es tu culpa por tener sexo con una Barbie Malibu en primer lugar, si todo fueron juegos y diversión al principio, especialmente cuando invitaba a su compañera de cuarto Candy o algo así a acompañarlos. Mientras no sea como chico de fraternidad o gótico era increíble. Así que mi éxito solo responde el cósmico poder del Karma **(a/n el karma es un "poder cósmico" que si haces las cosas bien se te regresan y si las haces mal te pasan cosas malas y así)"**

"okay, okay… pero dime por que estamos trazando nuestras futuras vidas sexuales y sus consecuencias otra vez" dijo con una mirada questionante.

"estaba intentando tener un punto sobre que tenemos que tener sexo antes de la universidad"

"NOSOTROS tenemos que tener sexo? Como tu y yo?" sonrío disfrutando mucho de que me estaba poniendo en cuenta

"no seas ridículo, eso no es lo que estaba diciendo… pero espera… debes estar pensando en algo"

"Bella, estaba bromeando"

"aguanta un segundo" dije mientras una idea se formaba en mi mente.

"tía, no sabía que pensabas en mi de esa manera"

" se serio, por supuesto que no pienso en ti de esa manera. Justo como tu no piensas en mi de esa manera tampoco. Ves, lo que digo es que quiero compartir la… experimentación en una manera controlada y segura. Realmente no quiero memorias de mi primera vez con alguien que termine odiando, y en serio que no querría arrepentirme. Solo consideremos esta idea por un segundo. Tu nunca me odiarías cierto?"

"claro que no" podíamos bromear mucho, puesto que estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos por el otro, y sabíamos lo más lejos que llegaríamos para evitar el dolor del otro. Solamente no teníamos que poner esos sentimientos en palabras.

"y estoy casi segura de que siempre seremos mejore amigos"

"Ouch Bella, casi segura?"

"definitivamente segura. Mejor?"

"Si"

"bueno, eso, mas el echo de que no tenemos toda la cosa del romance s horas para no tener pesadillas. Solo tres cosas podían mantener mi mente de caer: Edward, leyendo y viendo televisión hasta la madrugada. Oh si, se me los publireportajes bien.

En el desayuno Edward no se veía muy fresco que digamos.

"que te pasa? Parece que no descansaste mucho." Esme le preguntó. El me miro algo podríamos hacerlo funcionar. Y no es como que sentimos lujuria por el otro." dije con una mirada seria en la cara.

"Ah… creo que se necesita esa parte."

"bueno, pero no me veo tan mal, cierto?"

"no estas tan mal"

"bueno entonces eso no será un problema. Se que puede ser un embarazoso pensamiento" dije mientras me daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo a mi mejor amigo justo ahí y en ese momento.

"eso podría ayudar a la parte experimental, descubrimiento propio y otras cosas" dijo, y por un minuto pensé que lo pude haber convencido.

"si, exacto, puede ser mas que una situación controlada. Así que empiezas a ver mi punto."

"si, creo que puedo" dijo viendo para bajo.

"tía… es sexo… quien necesita estar obligado?" su sonrisa regreso mientras subía la vista hacia mí.

Y así, de alguna forma lo convencí. Lo suficiente, la decisión estaba tomada y no teníamos que discutirlo demasiado. Habíamos hecho una decisión monumental que salió de burlas y observaciones a nuestros compañeros y seguiamos en calma, casi aliviados. No pensamos mucho en ello. No tanto como para planearlo. La única pregunta real era sobre estar seguros, y por eso había empezado a usar el parche para regularme y quitar eso de nuestras mentes. Establecimos intentarlo cada noche. No queríamos tener tiempo para echarnos atrás.

-------------------------------------------------------

No habían preparaciones románticas. No velas, no pétalos de rosas, no lencería tentadora. Con nada más que la luz de la luna a través de la ventana (teníamos miedo de que la luz se llevara el valor). Tocamos y exploramos, guiados por la sed, la curiosidad, el fuego, parta saber, para sentir.

En mi reproductor de CDS sonaba "all the Young dudes" **(a/n no lo quería traducir por q sonaría extraño pero es algo como "todos los tíos jóvenes") **escalofriante coincidencia. Esa fuerte canción de rock era un himno para el final de una etapa. Era el final de una etapa para nosotros también. íbamos gustosamente al final como el ganado al verdugo.

Como Adán y Eva estábamos a punto de probar el fruto de la sabiduría del bien y el mal, y como ellos no sabíamos que podría pasar. La venda a punto de caer de nuestros ojos. La inocencia apunto de ser perdida. Pensé sobre mi analogía y reflexione sobre la primera mujer y el primer hombre, y como eso nos sitúa realmente. Cuando se acostaron no era por algo como amor, mas bien como un experimento científico, dado por instintos animales, viendo a que los podría llevar. Todo echo en el perfecto y controlado ambiente del paraíso.

Nuestro cometido no era romántico, pero era dulce y verdadero. Éramos nosotros. El humor intentando tapar la torpeza e inexperiencia. En la oscuridad se aproximo a mi hasta que quede sentada en mi cama. Despacio se sentó enfrente de mi. Escogimos no planearlo mucho, no hablar de eso. Lo único que íbamos a hacer era explorar, dejar que lo principal de nuestros cuerpos dirigieran el camino.

No nos sentíamos tímidos de experimentar. Su cuerpo estaba ahí para mi para saber la geografía de las tierras masculinas. El mio para satisfacer cada curiosidad, para responder cada pregunta que pudiera tener.

El primer interés era la textura. Ansioso, sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel. Indiscriminadamente tocaron toda la superficie de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba recargando las mías en su pecho, dándome cuenta de lo duro que era, mientras que las suyas subían a mis hombros y descansaban en los tirantes de mi blusa. Despacio empujo uno hacia un lado, y después el otro. Sintió la descubierta piel ahora. Llendo hacia atrás y adelante, hacia las copas de mis aún cubiertos pechos. Con esto yo fui a los botones de su camisa de la pijama, los desabroche y se la quité. Imitando su movimiento toqué su pecho. La lisa piel se volvía áspera con la textura de su vello, no demasiado para incomodarme, pero lo suficiente para probarme que era un hombre y no un niño.

Su dedo índice descansaba ahora en la orilla de mi bra, y vacilante lo empujó un poco tocando la lisa piel de mi busto, mandando pequeñas descargas através de mi cuerpo, y empezando un nuevo calor y humedad en mi núcleo. Después de un tiempo, su dedo rozó mi pezón y los sentí tensarse ante el contacto, mientras tanto se escuchaban silenciosos jadeos que no estaba segura de si venían de mi boca o la suya.

Después de un tiempo de esta lenta tortura, se volvió impaciente. Sus manos fueron a mis costados y sostuvieron las esquinas de mi bra y rápidamente me lo quitaron. Ahora estaba expuesta a el, pensando que el velo de la noche me cubría. Sabía que el apenas podría ver mis formas en la oscuridad, pero la brisa en mis senos me hacia sentir muy vulnerable. Puso sus manos a mis costados y las desliz hacia arriba, para dejarlas justo debajo de mis pechos. Y entonces lentamente los cubrió. Me tocó como si me fuera a romper. Apretó sus palmas en mis pezones, y despacio los giro, como si la cima fuera a marcar un patrón en sus palmas. Nunca me sentí tan mujer antes. Nublaba mi cerebro pensando en que la piel que acariciaba nunca la había sentido así, y ahora la estaba reclamando como suya. Eche la cabeza hacía atrás, arqueando la espalda para forzar más el contacto con sus manos, y usando mis manos detrás de mi como soporte.

Tomó ventaja de esto y puso una mano en mi espalda para mantenerme en esa posición y me empujo despacio hacia atrás, mientras se arrodillaba e inclinaba hacia adelante. Después puso una mano en el colchón para sostener su propio peso mientras su mano izquierda me mantenía en el aire sobre el colchón, arqueada y ofreciéndole mis pechos. Su boca atrapo la oferta cuando me probó. Dejé salir un gemido no muy largo ya que lo pude suprimir. Lentamente nos bajo a ambos hasta que ambos estábamos acostados en la cama. Probó, chupo y mordió gentilmente, sus manos ahora masajeando mi parte inferior. Acaricié su espalda y jugué con sus rizos bronces, excitada y apenada de cuanto estaba disfrutando la tortura de su boca en mi pezón.

Lo siguiente que noté, fueron mis pantalones deslizandose hacia abajo, mientras el me liberaba para terminar de sacarlos. Levanté mi pierna y la metí en la cintura del suyo, y los empujé hacia abajo, hacia donde mi otro pie pudiera ayudar a quitarlos completamente. Podía sentirlo ahora duro y húmedo junto a la parte baja de mi estomago, me ruboricé en la oscuridad dándome cuenta de que el ahora estaba descubierto. Yo tenía solo mis bragas y el estaba metiendo sus manos juguetonamente en ellas, masajeando mi trasero y burlándose mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia adelante, solo tocando la sensible piel de ahí. Después de un rato, el solo las quitó en un movimiento decisivo. Ahora estábamos desnudos, nada entre nosotros. El me sostuvo apretado para dejar que cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos sintiera el calor de carne con carne. Estaba jugando con la fricción de mis senos junto su duro pecho.

Es se estaba alistando. Mientras Edward se posicionaba junto a mi me sentí ansiosa y avergonzada, pero aliviada de estar con alguien en quien podía confiar. Mi preocupación mas grande no era lo físico que estaba apunto de pasar si no las implicaciones emocionales. Use un escudo de humor para protegerme.

"no me vas a penetrar de una sola vez verdad?" dije con una patética sonrisa.

"No. Bella… quiero decir. Cambiaste de idea?" rompí el humor y el pareció confuso.

"no lo creo tío, esta fue mi idea. Pero si por todos los medios esto te va a hacer llorar o obstaculizar tus planes para unirte a un seminario, podemos dejarlo" bufé

"Bella, estas ganando tiempo?" dijo viendo através de mi.

"por supuesto que estoy ganando tiempo, tu no eres el que tiene la cosa sellada, tu dime quien tiene el final del palo que se mete aquí. Solo necesito que me des una distracción del muy inminente dolor que estoy apunto de sentir. No soy una gallina, puedo con ello, solo no me gusta la anticipación." deje salir.

"Agh Bella…" podía oír su frustración y lo sentí ansioso junto a mi, caliente y listo.

Y en eso me dio una distracción.

No lo ví venir.

En un común movimiento mi boca estaba en la suya. Su beso era hambriento y me distrajo de todo lo demás. Mientras el rápidamente me penetraba. El dolor me hizo romper el beso. Pude ver el pánico en su cara. Mierda. Lo estaba asustando "esta bien, solo dame un minuto" logré decirle. Me beso de nuevo ahora de una forma dulce, eso me calmó y quito mi mente del dolor contenido en mi ahora abierto umbral. Antes de que lo supiéramos habíamos encontrado nuestro ritmo. Ahora estaba completa y abierta. Había un nuevo sentimiento en mi que me avergonzaba. Un poco de amor por su dureza, por sus ansias de penetrarme. Una parte de mi se sentía orgullosa de lo listo que el estaba, en su masculinidad tranquilizada con la fuerza que el usaba para entrar en mi, en como el me tomó. Estaba disfrutando como me estaba penetrando. Tuve que admitirme a mi misma. Me gustaba como me estaba penetrando Edward. No era hacer el amor. Era simple sexo. Y de todas formas parecía que mi mejor amigo lo estaba disfrutando también.

No habían profesiones de amor. No lujuriosas promesas de amor eterno que se podían desvanecer con disminuyente replica de un orgasmo. Nos amábamos el uno al otro. Nadie podía tener una amistad como la nuestra y no amarse el uno al otro, pero convertir esa relación de amor en una romántica podría haber caído en picada desde un punto más alto. No hicimos el amor. Y no nos convertimos en amantes para llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel. Hicimos esto para saciar la curiosidad, la intriga, el deseo adolescente, la recién despertada y descubierta necesidad de saber como trabajaban nuestros cuerpos, que nos hacia unirnos. Y lo hicimos también por que éramos unas mugres gallinas. Por lo menos sabía que yo lo era, por que no era lo suficientemente valiente para sentar cabeza por primera vez enamorada, necesitaba mi espacio controlado, quería experimentar lo más que pudiera, pero con mi mejor amigo, no por que estaba enamorada de el (no lo estaba) sino por que con el me sentía segura.

No fue muy largo. No fue glamoroso como en las películas, no toda la noche haciéndolo, no fuegos artificiales, no nos importaba desaprovechar orgasmos. Era vergonzoso y no teníamos experiencia. Fue corto y dulce pero también satisfactorio. Y cuando terminamos no dijimos otra palabra. El fue al baño por una toalla húmeda y con cariño me limpió. La obra estaba echa. Fuimos a dormir y yo me pregunto, mientras caía dormida, si seríamos los mismos cuando despertáramos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aquí estoy otra vez hoy como les prometí! Q largo el capi! 8 paginas de word! El siguiente es mucho mas corto entonces creo que lo bajo mas tarde jaja, cmo en 3 horas jaja, y después Creo q voy a volver a bajar el martes o miércoles a mas tardar. Bno q les pareció el capi? A mi la verdad no me gusta mucho que digamos jaja, bueno, a que se referirá con si serán los mismos? Cambiaran? Si cambian, Para bien o para mal?. Ya veremos en el proximo capi = "no cambiamos y no puedo parar". bueno que cursi se me hace la autora con el choro de Adán y Eva jaja no? Bno nos leemos si me quieren alegrar el día y darme suerte con los exámenes dejen rr o denle al go! De verdad que me suben varios puntos el autoestima!! Xoxo bye XD**


	4. EPOV solo por curiosidad

Hola!! Este es uno de los tres capítulos de E POV, solo son tres los ire subiendo dependiendo de donde sea el POV este esta atrasado pero, bueno no creo que importe mucho no? Nos leemos abajiiin =D

**Joal19**

**Bella carolina**

**Ale-cullen4**

**Edward Kaname**

**Akako cullen**

**Angel of the Marauders**

**Christti**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Hope777**

**Srta. Estornudos**

**Julimoon**

**Schutze09**

**Darla Gilmore**

**Lala**

**Estrella black**

**SadisticTorment**

**Alyssa Black**

**AnDreeeeA-**

**Mavii Valmont**

**Awen Granger**

**Haruka81**

**Ali-estrellita**

**Floh**

**Minimara- **

**Muse87**

**Kathpotter**

**Issadyc**

**Zaira**

**.Luna**

**EminAnimE**

**Louise de la Valliere**

**Xikiss cullen**

**Gely Cullen**

**Bella Ma. Cullen**

**Fransquiquis**

**Estelanna**

**Trinity17**

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Melanie Way**

**PablitaMasen**

**Bells-cullen-1309**

**Noemii**

**Cruz Melbourne **

**Lunavi Cullen**

**Masen Emily **

Nos leemos abajito!! =P

_A rite of passage_

Capi 5 EPOV 

´estaría mucho mejor si termináramos con esto´ ella dijo

Pensé sobre eso mientras me lavaba los dientes en el baño.

Bella era un caso. Tenías que ser capaz de imaginar un largo y serpenteante camino para manejar en donde estaba su mente. Muchos se rendirían en el viaje, pero yo lo disfrutaba totalmente. No te podrías aburrir.

Sus historias eran tan complicadas. Como la que había usado para poner su punto: su interpretación de nuestras futuras vidas amorosas. Sus pensamientos siempre eran tan inteligentes, pero lo que se la había ocurrido era predecible. Claro, yo obtendría el del futuro típico, y ella arrugaría su nariz y voltearía la vista de ello para ser la predominante. Pero podía ver a través de ello: la ligera desilusión de saber que ella sería sacada de mi futuro.

Como lo interpretarías? Yo siempre obtendría lo más exitoso, patético en sus palabras, pero socialmente aceptado futuro cuando el suyo sería trágico, aún rica, pero aún solitario futuro. Ella no podía ver eso?

Pero aun si sus historias me mantuvieran como el menos creativo pero el más feliz, me encantaban. Como si tuviera a mi propia Sherezada. Un tiempo de historias sin fin. Sería una buena escritora algún día.

Normalmente no pensaba mucho sobre estas cosas: esa es la especialidad de Bella. Pero me tiro una fuerte encima. Podía ver a donde iba una milla antes de que esperara por mi, pero Oh!, no es siempre junto a ella cuando el viaje se hace más gratificante?

Ella parece creer que es la hélice de esta amistad. Esta bien conmigo si quiere pensar de esta manera. Ella tiene tanta influencia en mi como yo en ella.

Pero ella en serio pensaba que yo era el mas decente adolescente que conoce? Esto lastimaría a mi ego. Soy un chico de carne y hueso, como cualquiera, como Emmet por ejemplo. Y soy real e imperfecto también. Un poco en el lado inexperto, es verdad, pero aunque no halla ido a las finales mundiales, por supuesto que he jugado football.

Y claramente me he dado cuenta de que ella es parte del sexo más justo. Te das cuenta definitivamente cuando compartes una cama. No estoy orgulloso de mi, pero soy humano. Un día descubrí con horror que mi mejor ´compañera´ era más seguida y cómoda… y olía malditamente bien también!

No siento lujuria por ella… no tengo un enamoramiento con ella… sigue siendo mi mejor amiga… pero, es aún una mujer. Y yo un hombre.

Siempre he sabido que no nos podemos quedar así por siempre. Se que un día ella tendrá una vida, una pareja y niños. Probablemente seré yo si sale bien. Y como triste como seguramente será, así es la vida. La seguiré amando pero no tendremos la misma unión que tenemos ahora.

Se que esta asustada de cambiar. No lo estarías si tuvieras que experimentar cómo es que tu mundo se desmorone en segundos, y después ser forzada a rehacerlo? Siento como mi tarea ayudarla a salir de su infierno, no solo por mi culpa (culpa de sobreviviente) sino por que ella es una parte necesaria de mi propio universo.

Y de esta manera, hoy ella mostró su mano.

Y fue dulce y triste y divertidísimo, como ella es normalmente.

Se que trajo esto. Todos a nuestro alrededor esta creciendo y somos los únicos agarrados a la querida vida de nuestra niñez. Así que su solución es con ambas valentía y cobardía. Como teniendo miedo de morir y matarte a ti mismo por error.

Y sin embargo, tenía sentido para mí.

Ella es también mi apuesta segura.

Esto es con ella, y solo con ella, así estoy dispuesto a encarar lo desconocido.

Aquí voy.

Dejé el baño que compartimos y entré al cuarto.

Las luces están apagadas y no soy tan valiente como para prenderlas.

La encontré en su cama y me senté encarándola. Sabía lo que estábamos haciendo aquí, y sabía que era mi turno de mandar. Abrió su corazón y sus miedos, y se ofreció a si misma a mi, lo más justo es que haga esto lo más posible para ella.

cuando empecé a reconocerla con mis manos encontré que su cuerpo me parecía muy familiar, y hacía que me calmara. Y todavía, ella era tan suave, y mucho más cómoda de lo que esperaba.

Despacio solté ese increíble regalo y descubrí que no solo es esta exploración la que hacía mi sangre hervir, pero lo que podía hacer que su cuerpo hiciera, eso lo podía trabajar. Estaba fascinado y en admiración de lo que mi dedo podía hacer solo con rozar gentilmente sus pezones. Su respiración, sus jadeos, y los sonidos más dulces que nunca había oído. Y me hacían firme.

Había tenido suficiente con esto. Quería saber que otros hermosos sonidos podía obtener con este exquisito instrumento. Le quité su blusa y la toqué directamente, y me quitó la respiración cuando se arqueó y tenso. Como algo tan delicado podía ser al mismo tiempo tan fuerte?

Ahí, la más generosa e incondicional oferta. Y yo inmediatamente y agradecido la tome. La sostuve firmemente mientras la probaba, la proverbial tierra de leche y miel.

Antes de lo deseado ambos estábamos desnudos. No había donde esconderse. Ningún lugar dónde ir más que con ella. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mi razón temblaba.

Y después ella me asombraba con su humor.

Sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa.

Y como lo usual en sus comentarios graciosos ella solo saca sus miedos y lo que quiere. Quiere que la distraiga y haga esto rápido. Y lo hago de esta manera, instintivamente y sorprendente para mi mismo, la callo con mi boca.

Y como la bese la penetre. Soy decidido y quiero hacerlo lo más indoloro posible, pero sé que la estoy lastimando.

Rompí su sello.

Y cuando paró de respirar y se tensó me sentí como un idiota, y me asuste.

Ella me asombró una vez más. Ella es la más calmada y lo sé, ella siempre es más fuerte que yo.

La volví a besar, con cuidado y muy suavemente.

Me rendí. Mi mente estaba como loca, no había más conciente acto, que los naturales e imprescindibles movimientos de su cuerpo y el mío. Estábamos en un ritmo perfecto. Mas que en cualquier otro momento que hemos estado jugando juntos, por primera vez estamos en perfecta sincronía.

El compás es simplemente adecuado.

La luz de la luna en su cara: sus ojos estaban cerrados, y yo vi su hermosa cara tan humilde y honesta.

Y pronto estaba hecho.

Me vine a casa. Y ella estaba ahí para saludarme.

**EPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOV**

***lo de "me vine a casa y ella…" se refiere al orgasmo jaja XD**

**Bno q les pareció el E POV del Lemmon? Espero que les halla gustado =D perdón que no pude actualizar el finde pero mi excusa es que subí mi otra historia!! =D se llama "campamento salvaje" por si se quieren dar una vuelta XD jaja, la siguiente actualización será… mmm el…. Ps no se pero a mas tardar el domingo por q mañana es el capi de CS (campamento … ) y el viernes no voy a poder. Gracias por leer de verdad me encantan sus reviews! Me suben mucho el animo!! Ya casi acabo los exámenes entonces a partir de la próxima semana voy a actualizar mas rápido! Nos leemos en sus rr y en el próximo capi. Plis dejen rr si me quieren subir el autoestima y q suba mas rápido!! XOXO bye**

**p.d. feliz día d san Valentín atrasado jaja srry ;D XD =D**


	5. nada cambio y no quiero parar

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capi! Les aviso que todavía no se resuelve mucho en este capi sobre la relación de ExB pero con el tiempo van a arreglarse, con unos problemas medio tristes por el camino.

Gracias a:

**Ali-estrellita**

**Hope777**

**Viikitoria**

**Moniko 91**

**Megamolpe**

**Estrellita black**

**Mandy lestange**

**Vampiix cullen**

**Elii Cullen**

**Maggie1908**

**Super fanfic**

**Anime fangirl123**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Joal19**

**Pkna Pcosa**

**Hachi minuit= si ya sabía lo de la secuela y si la voy a traducir!! =P**

**LaCchIkIs**

**SadisticTorment**

**Bella carolina**

**Ale-cullen4**

**Edward Kaname**

**Akako cullen**

**Angel of the Marauders**

**Christti**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Srta. Estornudos**

**Julimoon **

**Schutze 09**

**Lala- a mi tampoco se me hace una relación muy sana pero es temporal XD**

**Parla Gilmore**

**Estrella black**

**Y todas las demás que han leído ! =P **

Muchas gracias por leer de verdad! Y por desearme suerte en los exámenes! Nos vemos abajo! =P

A rite of passage 

_Capi 2= nada cambió y no quiero parar XD_

" Bella, Bella, despierta!" desperté junto a un completamente vestido Edward sacudiéndome. Estaba demasiado dormida como para entender que significaba. Tenía mido a que fuera vergonzoso o peor, que nos afectaría mucho lo que había pasado o que íbamos a fingir que no había sido nada. pero viendo su cara como lo usual, estaba segura de que las cosas eran iguales. Sentía que aún podríamos ser nosotros, y no tendríamos que pretender que nada había pasado.

"no estas feliz por post-coito? **(n/t por si alguna no lo sabe aunque estoy segura de que todas lo saben, coito es la relación sexual, jaja si sabian verdad? Bueno por si acaso XD)" **dije sonriendo y entrecerrando mis ojos.

"Si. No parece que tengas un trauma tampoco. De hecho debo decir que tuviste un sueño muy tranquilo."

"bueno gracias. Creo"

"Oh no. Gracias a ti." dijo con una malévola sonrisa. "ve a la ducha Swan, necesitamos llegar a tiempo. Carlisle dijo que la amenaza del volvo seguía en pie por toda la semana."

"genial. Nada mejor que ir a la escuela recién bañada" se río por lo bajo.

"y así el instituto de pureza de Forks perdió dos miembros más"

"trágico. Do todas formas. Dame algo de privacidad. Estaré abajo en 20"

"okay, nos vemos entonces."

-----------------------

El día paso normalmente y estaba feliz de que al parecer nada iba a cambiar. No me convertí en la damisela en apuros esperando a Edward para que la salvara. Lo mire y ví a mi mejor amigo y no a un chico del que estaba enamorada. **n/t o eso cree ella jajaj XD) **me asombre de la teoría de Edward de lo fácil que era darse cuenta de la gratificación sexual en una chica la mañana siguiente. Sabía que el estaba lleno de mierda y conociendo a Edward, sabía que el truco estaba en convencernos a nosotras mujeres de ello, de hacernos sonrojar y soltarlo todo. Yo era mejor que eso, y el lo sabía.

Durante biología aunque mi mente empezó a preguntarse y llegué a darme cuenta que el ADN de mi mejor amigo seguía vagando libre en mí. Raro. Mire a mi mejor amigo y pensé que n había más secretos, no lugares prohibidos en el otro. Y comencé a preguntarme que pasaría en la noche. Vendría a mi cama o sería el final de nuestras noches juntos?

El vino a mi cama esa noche. Y cada noche de las siguientes semanas. Esto era algo misterioso y nuevo que estábamos mas que dispuestos a explorar. Era menos vergonzoso que esa primera noche, y era diferente. No me volvió a besar, había puesto una regla no expresada sobre los besos, de alguna manera era muy íntimo para compartir. Podía ver dentro de sus ojos en la oscuridad mientras me penetraba, pero no podía imaginarnos besándonos, me hacía sentir muy vulnerable, muy expuesta.

Pasamos incontables noches explorando, sintiendo, probando. Y aquí estábamos ahora, bien informado de cómo tocar el cuerpo del otro. El sabia como venir a mi cama y abrazarme por detrás, metiendo sus manos bajo mi blusa. Rozando mis pechos. Me gustaba la manera en que mi cuerpo se moldeaba al suyo, y muy ligeramente frotaba mi espalda contra el. Siempre lo podía hacer jadear. El siempre ponía sus labios en mi nuca y me daba escalofríos, alternaba el masaje de mis senos

Con su mano izquierda y frotando mi trasero con la derecha.

Antes de desear que las ropas fueran sacadas y eliminadas, no deseábamos esperar por estar completamente desnudos, era más practico solo quitar las del camino. Encontré, aunque nunca se lo dije, que me excitaba más, la idea de no estar completamente desnudos, o el exponiendo solo algunas áreas, de saber que no era nada más que sexo, no rudo, pero secreto y vicioso.

El no siguió pidiendo permiso para entrar en mí. Siempre me gustaba esa primera penetración, la sensación de estar completa, y después el encontraba si ritmo, no podía describir la sensación, pero era algo como ser tomada, domesticada de alguna manera. No era posible ignorar que éramos hombre y mujer. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era, ahora que nos podía mover bastante fácilmente, me hacía sentir menos pesada por la manera en que me maniobraba. Incapaz de acallar nuestros gemidos con besos, ocupaba mi boca en su hombro, ahora un poco marcado por las veces que lo había mordido, incapaz de controlar la poderosa explosión en mi centro. Sintiéndolo derramarse dentro de mí.

Horas después en la escuela, no hablábamos de eso, pero yo aún sentía su calor dentro. Caminaba por los pasillos sabiendo que él había estado dentro de mi, que el había dejado rastros en mi cuerpo de él. Preguntándome si el podía imaginarse dentro de mi, si como yo él tenía flashes de nuestros encuentros, si sentía el hormigueo que yo sentía a veces cuando recordaba. Si de vez en cuando su mente lo traicionaba y pensaba en mi como su mujer en vez de en su amiga.

En una parte de mi mente había un miedo: hice algo terrible. Nos metí en un horrible infierno, del que no seremos capaces de salir. Que las cosas habían cambiado, que había matado algo puro. Pero ahora no quería parar. No podía decir que estaba pasando, que significaba, no quería pensar sobre eso, no quería analizar mis sentimientos. No quería aceptar el hecho de que no podríamos mantener esto. Pero seguiría esperando por el en mi cama, o yendo a la suya. No podía pararlo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte por ahora. Estoy disfrutando nuestras exploraciones, mis exploraciones de el, pero creo que más bien, disfruto empezar a conocerme a mi misma.

--------

**Bueno este capi no es muy largo, y en el nada se resuelve aún, pero en los siguientes si, se empieza a poner interesante, sino por que creen que son casi 300 rr en el original? **

**Bueno respondo a sus preguntas :**

**1° si terminan como pareja obvio**

**2° si se que hay una secuela jaja **

**3° si voy a traducirla cuando acabe el fic!**

**Pero les tengo que decir algo, de esta historia esta la secuela, pero también hay un Edward POV de esta historia, la verdad me da un poco de flojera por que es lo mismo, pero si quieren solo avísenme y lo traduzco. Ahora estoy pensando empezar otro fic, pero lo voy a subir hasta el sábado. **

**La siguiente actualización será: mañana martes, o miércoles.**

**Tengo examen de mate y francés que horror jaja =( nos leemos gracias por seguir la historia y SI TIENEN DUDAS O LO QUE SEA AVISENME PLIS, NO SE QUEDEN CON DUDAS si me quieren alegrar el día denle al go y dejen review plis! **


	6. la parranda

Hola!! Ay que emocionada estoy! De verdad! Les agradezco y contesto a sus preguntas aquí:::

**Joal19**

**Bella carolina**

**Ale-cullen4**

**Edward Kaname**

**Akako cullen**

**Angel of the Marauders**

**Christti**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Hope777**

**Srta. Estornudos**

**Julimoon**

**Schutze09**

**Darla Gilmore**

**Lala**

**Estrella black- por cierto amo tus historias jaja**

**SadisticTorment**

**Alyssa Black**

**AnDreeeeA- gracias, seguiré tu consejo, si me reprueban golpeo al profesorXD**

**Mavii Valmont**

**Awen Granger**

**Haruka81**

**Ali-estrellita**

**Floh**

**Minimara- grax espero leer tus rr en cada capi y en total son 16 capis y la secuela tiene como 23 capis **

**Muse87**

Nos leemos abajito!! =P

_A rite of passage_

Capi 4

Salí de mi clase de ingles y me encaminé hacia la cafetería. No podía dejar de sonreír después de que la Sra. Bennett me dijera que tenía estrictamente prohibido participar este año en el festival de Shakespeare y que por favor le pasara el mensaje a mi hermanastro. Como ella pidió no teniamos permitido tomar su clase juntos, creo que dijo algo sobre que los "gemelos malvados" eran malos para sus nervios. Mi trabajo aquí estaba hecho.

Note que Alice y Rosalie estaban ya sentadas en nuestra mesa habitual.

"que hay chicas?"

"hola Bells, buscando como darle a los aficionados de Shakespeare un mas grande y mejor shock este año?" pregunto Rosalie levantando la vista para mirarme.

"no puedo hacerlo. Me prohibieron entrar al festival. En realidad no puedo esperar para decirle a Edward. Lo han visto?"

"lo ví hace un rato con Emmet y Jasper, se dirigían a las gradas" dijo Alice

"que raro. No me dijo que estaríamos viendo las telenovelas hoy"

"las telenovelas?" pregunto Rosalie confundida

"un poco de drama adolecente que hemos estado observando"

"probablemente no quieres saber sobre eso Rose" agregó Alice

"entonces Rose, que te hizo mi idiota hermano para mantenerlo en la casa del perro?"

"te dijo!? Voy a matar a Emmet! No te enojes Bells"

"no hay problema. Conseguiré un hermano de repuesto. Pero no, no me dijo. Creo que le dijo a Edward, pero el cabrón todavía no se raja. A estado abatido sin embargo. Y su apetito no es el mismo. Esme está preocupada. Sus diez mil calorías diarias no van a comerse solas saben?"

"no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho tampoco Rose!" dijo Alice realmente shockeada. Se que Rose confía mas en ella. Probablemente que vivo en la misma casa que Emmet tiene que ver, aunque puede ser un poco más que soy una boca floja que no puede mantener información jugosa lejos de Edward.

"bueno… mis padres tal vez nos atraparon… en una situación comprometedora… sabía que mis padres venían, pero Emmet me convenció de que teníamos tiempo" estaba notablemente avergonzada, mientras que Alice y yo estabamos tratando desesperadamente de no reir por la imagen mental.

"ustedes… no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para… volver a vertirse?" pregunto Alice

"bueno fue un poco improvisado y me tomo un poco de tiempo reunir todo. Cuando abrieron yo solo tenía mi bra y mis pantalones a medio camino"

"que hay de Emmet?"

"boxers y una camisa medio puesta sobre su cabeza"

Ahora estabamos riendo como locas.

"faldas y cintas elásticas… y no ropa interior… es la única manera de hacer uno rapidito." dije dándole una mordida a mi sándwich que había puesto de almuerzo.

Dos pares de ojos estaban ahora sobre mí medio sospechosas, medias asustadas.

"Bella?"

"soy solo una chica con sentido común." eso pareció aplacarlas.

Alice rompió el silenció "ahí vienen los chicos"

Levanté la vista para ver a los tres caminando con unos deportistas, incluyendo al que había botado a la pelirroja Lacy-Stacy unas semanas antes. Siempre me a asombrado de la movilidad de mi mejor amigo con los chicos del instituto. No era parte de un grupo en específico a menos que consideraras nuestra amistad un grupo. Supongo que el hecho de que era guapo le daba un pase grátis para estar con la "hermosa" gente de nuestra escuela. Emmet y Rosalie eran queridos, pero preferían salir con nosotros. Alice era percibida mas como coqueta y Jasper se veía igual junto a la asociación. Podrías decir que eramos personas parecidas que hicieron un grupo pero todos nosotros tenemos muy diferentes personalidades y gustos. Yo era el típico fenómeno con mis jeans, cláscicas camisas y botas de combate, creo que Edward llama a mi estilo "punck-chic". creo que por fuera eramos percibidos como cultivados por Emmet, Edward y yo eramos técnicamente inseparables y habían dos parejas en nuestro grupo, mas lo que era sabido como la innatural simbiosod de Edward y yo.

Emmwt se sentó ruidosamente en la larga banca sacandome de mis divagaciones. Japers estaba besando a Alice mientras Edward robaba la otra mitad de mi sándwich de mi bolsa.

"oye, cuidadito Ed, puede que viva en tu casa, pero no soy tu mamá. Haz tu propio sándwich!"

"sabes que los míos no son la mitad de buenos que los tuyos." dijo dandóme su mas encantadora sonrisa esperando que funcionara conmigo.

"eso no funciona conmigo y lo sabes" dije tomando lo que quedaba de mi sándwich. "tengo noticias para ti querido Hamlet. Fuimos expulsados del festival."

"para siempre?" dijo orgulloso

"la Sra. Bannett solo menciono este año, aunque podemos mantener la esperanza"

"ese esta llendo al scrapbook. Carlisle estará tan orgulloso"

"oye Rose, podríamos hacer algo juntos este año ya que estos dos no van a estar ensuciando el apellido Cullen" dijo un esperanzado Emmet intentando entrar en la buena gracia de Rose, y supuse que en sus pantalones también.

"técnicamente no soy una Cullen" dije

"bueno eres un tipo de _miembro honoraria _" agregó Edward.

"de todos modos. Los vi a ustedes tres con los atletas descerebrados. Que con eso?" les pregunte a los tres, pero mas preocupada por lo que Edward tuviera q hacer cn los deportistas.

"Sean nos invito a una fiesta el fin de semana. Sus padres no estan en casa, entonces van a hacer una parranda" dijo Jasper

"una parranda? Eso suena refinado. No estan ni siquiera considerando ir, verdad Eds?"

"tal vez… no hay mucho para hacer este fin de semana" no podia ni siquiera creer que estaba considerándolo. Le di una mirada incredula.

"no… lo creo… no puedo creerlo… asi vas a prometer en la universidad… no puedo creer que vas a ir a algo así"

Edward río con la idea "quien sabe… tal vez termine como un chico de fraternidad." dijo con una sonrisa torcida que decia mas para mi que para cualquier persona en la mesa.

"habla de tus propias futuras profesías…"

"SE por un hecho que tienes algo con los chicos de fraternidad, asi que no actues toda fuerte y poderosa"

"nadie tiene idea de que están hablando esos dos?" pregunto Rosalie intentando seguir nuestra conversación.

"nope. Pero deje hace mucho tiempo de seguir al tren de pensamientos de los gemelos siameses" dijo Alice

"trata de vivir con ellos" fue todo lo que dijo Emmet

"estoy en shock por este giro de eventos Edward" dije fingiendo preocupación.

"no metas tus bragas en un grupo" dijo "solo busca ser un poco más como tu chico de fraternidad"

"no tienes nada con Chad. El realmente tenía una habilidad trayendo chicas para eliminar"

"Chad huh?" dijo sonriendo

"Oh… el … es… de ensueño" dije reuniendo mis cosas cuando la campana sono llamandonos a los salones.

Mas tarde ese día estabamos volviendo a casa en el viejo volvo de Edward. El estaba bastante orgulloso de ese coche. Había sido de Carlisle y a el le importaba mucho. Tienes que respetar a mi guardian legal, el realmente creía en recompensas únicamente basadas en trabajo duro. Hizo a Edward ahorrar y le pagó la mitad del valor del carro, que no era mucho pues era bastante viejo, pero seguía siendo más para Edward. Djio que no había manera de que sus niños (incluyendome) tuvieran nuevos coches estando en el instituto. Emmet no estaba tan emocionado tampoco, pero prefirió buscar su propio coche, el viejo minivan de Esme no iba con su estilo. Asi que tenía su propio Jeep, por el cual también pago la mitad. Yo escogí no tener coche, ya que Edward es tan feliz por manejar, y prefiero dejar mi mente volar mientras estamos en el auto. Pero no estaba a salvo de trabajar y ahorrar, Carlisle me hizo ahorrar una suma equivalente y lo pusimos en mi fondo para la universidad.

"asi que… estas enfadada conmigo?" Edward rompió el silencio.

"no. Por que?"

"por toda la cosa de la fiesta"

"bueno, no cuido a dónde vayas, solo se me hace algo fuera de lugar, ya sabes, desde que a nosotros realmente no nos gusta cual-es-su-cara?"

"Sean?"

"si…"

"no quiero que sea mi mejor amigo. Aunque no veo por que no ir. Jasper y Emmet de verdad quieren, y yo pensé que no sería malo pasar algo de tiempo con los chicos"

"wow… así que ahora no soy una de los chicos"

"Bella… tu claramente NO eres un chico.. De todos modos, debo saber…" dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

"asi que t metes en mis pantalones y ahora soy muy femenina para pasar tiempo conmigo?"

"no seas ridícula… sabes que si necesito la opinion de un chico o chica siempre voy contigo primero"

"supongo que necesitas algo de testosterona de cuando en cuando. Solo no te pongas muy engreído"

"hize tronar tu burbuja" dijo sonriendo

"no estés orgulloso…"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bno aquí esta el otro capi, que les pareció? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia de verdad jaja, y adivinen? Gracias al cielo saque 9 en el examen de mate =) pero siguen hasta el martes q horror =/ la siguiente actualización sera el ……. Sabado creo, y por votacion voy a actualizar el Edward POV también y la secuela, pero ahora diganme, cual primero? O los voy alternando? Empiezo ya con el Edward POV? Y voy a subir una nueva historia llamada "camp wilderness" espérenlo con ansias jaja, nos leemos, gracias por sus rr, de verdad que me suben el ánimo. SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS, ESTAN CONFUNDIDAS POR ALGO, O ME QUIEREN DECIR ALGUNA QUEJA O PALABRAS DE ANIMO NO SE LO GUARDEN DEJEN RR Y DENLE AL GO!**


	7. castigo y espacio

_Hola!! Muchas gracias por haberse metido a mis otras cuatro historias, dejar review o agregarme a sus favorites o alerts a: _

_**Joal19**_

_**Bella carolina**_

_**Ale-cullen4**_

_**Edward Kaname**_

_**Akako cullen**_

_**Angel of the Marauders**_

_**Christti**_

_**Gabriela Cullen**_

_**Hope777**_

_**Srta. Estornudos**_

_**Julimoon**_

_**Schutze09**_

_**Darla Gilmore**_

_**Lala**_

_**Estrella black**_

_**SadisticTorment**_

_**Alyssa Black**_

_**AnDreeeeA-**_

_**Mavii Valmont**_

_**Awen Granger**_

_**Haruka81**_

_**Ali-estrellita**_

_**Floh**_

_**Minimara- **_

_**Muse87**_

_**Kathpotter**_

_**Issadyc**_

_**Zaira**_

_**.Luna**_

_**EminAnimE**_

_**Louise de la Valliere**_

_**Xikiss cullen**_

_**Gely Cullen**_

_**Bella Ma. Cullen**_

_**Fransquiquis**_

_**Estelanna**_

_**Trinity17**_

_**ARTEMISA CULLEN**_

_**Melanie Way**_

_**PablitaMasen**_

_**Bells-cullen-1309**_

_**Noemii**_

_**Cruz Melbourne **_

_**Lunavi Cullen**_

_**Masen Emily **_

_**Moniko91**_

_**Adriannne granger**_

_**NiennaMalfoy**_

_**BUMBBLEBEE**_

_**. **_

_**Zamaraz**_

_**Kirara cullen**_

_**KristAlice cullen**_

_Nos leemos abajito!! =P_

_A rite of passage_

Capi 6 

"hice tronar tu burbuja" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"no estés orgulloso…"

"de echo si lo estoy"

"bueno, yo tome tu virginidad y no estoy dando saltitos y presumiendo, o si?" dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"tachaste un par de cosas de tu lista de "cosas que hacer antes de entrar a la universidad" "

"veamos… perder la virginidad… listo…. Ayudar a Edward a perder la suya… listo…. Y quien sabe, tal vez si cumples tu palabra, puedo tachar "dormir con un chico de fraternidad" "

"creí que andabas tras de Chad"

"nunca dormiré con uno de tus hermanos de la fraternidad, no te preocupes"

"supongo que eso pondrá a Claude feliz"

"y ahora quien es Claude?"

"un chico gótico"

"muy buena tío!"

"es un placer"

"y que tipo de cosas ayude a tachar de tu lista, señor?"

"bueno… supongo que las mismas. Sin mencionar que logre entrar en los pantalones de Bella-creo que los hombres son un asco-Swan"

"si. Mucha gente te alabaría por eso"

Para cuando llegamos a casa, los carros de Esme y Carlisle estaban estacionados en el garaje mientras el jeep de Emmet no estaba, ya que había ído a dejar a Rosalie. Cuando entramos pude escuchar a Esme trabajando en la cocina.

"mama, estamos en casa!"

"Hola Bells, Hola Ed! Carlisle esta en el estudio y Emmet aún no llega. Vayan a hacer la tarea o algo mientras yo termino y así podemos cenar"

"quieres tocar?"

"buena idea!"

Fuimos al sótano; Esme amablemente nos dejo cubrir las paredes con cartones de huevo para la acústica. Tome mi guitarra eléctrica y empecé a tocar algunos acordes; mientras Edward empezó a improvisar una melodía con la suya. Realmente disfrutábamos hacer solo esto, dejar a la música salir. La mayoría de las veces teníamos que parar y reír por que terminábamos tocando algo parecido, y yo, siendo

La que tenía la mente que almacenaba todo tipo de información podía reconocer que estábamos copiando la música de alguien más. Pero a veces, en ocasiones muy especiales, nos encontrábamos haciendo algo único. Lo mas increíble que encontré, es que nunca estábamos escribiendo los acordes o grabándolo. Lo bello estaba en lo improvisado de todo. A Edward realmente le gustaban las más dulces y más armoniosas melodías. No solo medio dulces baladas, pero algo que te empujaba con un sentimiento de familiaridad, y después te giraba completamente por que el ritmo tomaba una dirección completamente diferente. Me gustaba la mente de mi amigo pr la misma razón, estaba segura de hacia donde iba pero entonces, me llevaba hacia un lugar completamente diferente.

Después de improvisar por un tiempo, empezamos a tocar una canción el la que habíamos estado trabajando, estábamos en nuestro periodo de copiar y estábamos trabajando en Pearl Jam´s "Black". me gustaban las canciones que empezaban despacio y limpias y después aceleraban y se ensuciaban, había algo sobre gritar a todo pulmón. Estaba inmersa en los últimos versos, cantando mi corazón con los ojos cerrados con la firme creencia de que el amor perdido podía ser una estrella en el cielo de alguien más cuando, abruptamente, mi guitarra se silencio.

"que diablos!?" dije abriendo mis ojos mientras Edward hacia lo mismo

La sonriente cara de Emmet estaba en frente de nosotros sosteniendo los desconectados cables de nuestras guitarras.

"Emmet, tu idiota nunca dejas en paz las guitarras" grito Edward.

2bueno ustedes dos estaban tan metidos en eso que no me escuchaban. Mamá dice que la cena esta lista. Y por cierto. Eso en serio sonaba bien"

"gracias Em"

Subimos las escaleras para encontrar a Esme y Carlisle sentados en la mesa. Le di al segundo un suave beso en la mejilla y me senté a su lado.

"hola Carlisle!" dije con dulzura sobreactuada.

"no. No pueden ir y cualquier cosa que estén pensando tu y Edward olvídenlo" dijo en un movimiento preventivo.

"que? Hieres mis sentimientos" dije fingiendo estar herida.

"Oh, lo asombroso de tener una hija" dijo sonriendo.

Realmente me gustaba jugar así con Carlisle. Realmente me dolía no tener a Charlie, pero era genial fingir ser una niña otra vez y que el me tratara diferente que a los chicos.

"como sea… Emmet me dijo que el festival de Shakespeare de este año será anti-arruinable este año. Están ustedes dos orgullosos de tener prohibidos los terrenos del colegio esa noche?

"si me preguntas, podríamos haberlo hecho mucho mejor este año" dijo Edward.

"bueno, supongo que para nosotros es mejor que estén expulsados esa noche. Que van a hacer esa noche? Aun vamos a ir si Emmet actúa este año" dijo Esme.

"no se preocupen por nosotros Esme, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo para hacer" dije con cara pensativa.

"de echo eso me preocupa"

"y nji siquiera han escuchado los planes de los chicos para el fin de semana" dije divertida cuando trataba de meterlos en problemas. Ellos no estaban felices conmigo.

"que tienen planeado hacer?" dijo Carlisle.

"Ah… nada especial…" dijo Emmet.

"Oh vamos Em, dile de su salida juntos" dije maliciosamente.

"algunos chicos en la escuela van a ir a la casa del lago de Sean" dijo Edward.

"Okay…" dijo Carlisle percibiendo que no estaba del todo aclarado. "llevarán a Bella"

"que!?" dijimos los tres al unísono. Esto definitivamente se me había regresado.

"pero… pero… yo no quiero ir… no fui invitada"

"si tu no vas, ellos tampoco. Supongo que si tu estás ahí estos dos se van a comportar, o al menos se van a preocupar por que estés bien. Ah! Y voy a revisar sus alientos cuando lleguen a casa para asegurarme de que nadie viene ebrio"

Todos estábamos visiblemente disgustados.

"bien echo Bella…" dijo Emmet.

"callate" repliqué.

"Okay, es suficiente. Van a hacer lo que su padre dijo. Ahora, coman!" dijo Esme.

Después de la cena estaba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea cuando Edward entro.

"hola.."

"hola… lo lamento, solo quería molestarlos"

"no hay problema. Supongo que ahora vas a venir"

"Oh no… REALMENTE no quiero ir"

"bueno Bells, no tienes opción. Dos contra uno. Y además creo que Rosalie y Alice van también. Podrías pasar algún tiempo de chicas con ellas"

"pero por que, si te tengo a ti para eso?" dije algo enojada con el.

"si… eso fue muy listo. Como soy una chica"

"lo siento… no pude hacer nada. supongo que yo hare toda la cosa femenina. Aunque no me voy a poner todo el maquillaje que Alice me intentará poner."

"bueno esa chica puede seguir soñando sobre hacerte parecer una chica"

"Ouch"

"sabes a lo que me refiero. Voy a ver a Jasper. Le voy a decir a Alice que tenga listo su maquillaje" sonrio cuando dejo la habitación.

"Traidor!"

-------------

Me quede dormida pensando en los sistemas economicos que estaba leyendo para clase y tratando de no pensar en lo que Edward y yo hacíamos en nuestro tiempo juntos. Nuestra relacion no estaba sufriendo. Seguíamos siendo cercanos y hablabamos de todo. Nada era extraño, ni siquiera nuestro pequeño experimento. Aun había algo que se estaba haciendo mas y más pesado en mi mente, pero no podia saber que era.

Ese vertigo se hacía más profundo en mi sueño, e incapaz de controlarlo me levanto de mi sueño a la fuerza. Era muy extraño; desperté con ganas de correr, de escapar. Fui propulsada de la cama para empezar a correr, mi menta aún dormida. Y tan rápido como me levante ,e caí con un golpe sordo, algo me había sujetado a la cama.

"Agh!" me queje en silencio.

"estas bien?" dijo una voz profunda.

Mi pie izquierdo seguía en la cama mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo estaba tirado junto a ella en el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi mente te despertó por la vista y el olor de la greñuda alfombra. _que estoy haciendo aquí? _pensé

"Bella? Que haces en el suelo?" ví a Edward cuando levante la vista, su mano aún agarrando mi tobillo.

"maldición Edward. Estas agarrando mi tobillo de nuevo. Supongo que estaba caminando dormida… o mejor aún, inentaba correr dormida"

El se rio por lo bajo.

"no sentí que te acostaras"

"estabas fuera cuando entré. No podía dormir. Ven aquí" dijo cuando extendió sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme y recostarme de nuevo en la cama.

"estas bien?"

"si, solo un poco conmocionada. Supongo que estaba teniendo un sueño muy real"

"has estado algo inquieta últimamente. Pesadillas?" su voz estaba preocupada.

"no. No que yo sepa. Solo un poco ansiosa, pero no se por que"

"ven aquí" dijo cuando me sostuvo más cerca de el. Sus manos trazando círculos en mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme. Respire su olor, mi cara junto a su camisa.

Olía como hombre. No lo podía llamar de otra manera. Los hombres tenían ese olor que podía ser malo y bueno al mismo tiempo. Era familiar y calmante. Tenía mi mano a su alrededor y pronto la tenía bajo si camisa. Lentamente la movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre su abdomen y todo el camino hacia su espalda. Esa parte de su cuerpo, por lo que encontré, era extremadamente suave. Jugué un poco con el áspero camino de vello que corría desde su ombligo.

Lo escuche jadear.

Eso me regreso a mis sentidos. No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No era mi intención empezar algo.

Estaba despertando al león.

No fue ni un segundo lo que tardo mi mente en saber que iba a pasar después. Sus manos estaban bajo mi TOP tocando castamente mi espalda. El no estaba forzando nada, seguía esperando a ver si yo estaba intentando decir más con mis caricias, pero podía sentir su excitación. Me sentí generosa y continué tocando, dándole una luz verde. Mis manos estaban ahora en el hueso de su cadera, esa parte del cuerpo masculino que descubrí, tenía cierta feminidad en el. Como una contradicción, estando tan cerca de toda la fuente de poder de la masculinidad y aún tan vulnerable a mi toque.

El estaba ahora suspirando dulcemente. Sus brazos ahora me sostenían mas cerca, pegándome todo lo que podía, haciéndome sentir pequeña y delicada sobre su cuerpo. Su pie estaba frotando mis piernas, moviendo mi pantalón, descubriendo un poco de piel aquí y allí de mis pantorrillas. Pronto las ropas estaban fuera. Sentí a mi cuerpo preparándose con anticipación. No importaba quienes éramos, que éramos, nada mas que un cuerpo femenino preparado para recibir, para ser más grande y fuerte.

"estas lista para mi?" dijo bajo en mi oído. Yo solo asentí cuando me abría para el. Una dulce entrega. Mis piernas cerradas a su alrededor, manteniéndolo cerca, manteniéndolo seguro. Para ahora el sabía que esperar, como avanzar. Yo lo conocía, lo conocía bien. Había estado aprendiendo como hacerlo gemir, gruñir y suspirar. Como un complejo de labor de amor que era. Una puntuación de todo el cuerpo para aprender y jugar. Tensando, relajando, quedándose quieto y moviéndose hacia todos lados. Una sinfonía de sonido y silencio.

Encontró su ritmo, mis caderas estaban bailando con el. En la oscuridad se vino para mi como yo para el.

Satisfechos. Exhaustos nos quedamos abrazados. Mis pies rozando los suyos, tratando de calentarse.

"tus pies están fríos… siempre están fríos" dijo

Me aleje de el y comencé a vestirme.

"estas bien?"

"si… lo estoy… yo solo… no te molestes si duermo sola esta noche"

Se sentó y empezó a buscar su ropa.

"Okay… no me molesta… esta algo mal?"

"no… solo creo que quiero estar sola esta noche. No estoy enfadada"

"cualquier cosa que necesites" dijo levantándose.

No tenía idea de que me había hecho pedir espacio. Solo sabía que lo necesitaba.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Puff, esa lista de ahí arriba es cada vez mas larga jaja ^.^ jaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me gusta bastante =), bueno gracias por leer esta y mis otras traducciones, en serio que me alegran el día con sus rr, ya acabe los exámenes!! Y no reprobé ingles!! Tal vez no me voy a extraordinario XD, la siguiente actualización será el martes! Y mañana u hoy de campamento salvaje =), nos leemos en el siguiente! Besis bye bye xoxo**

**=. **


	8. la fiesta!

_Hola, hola!! Como están! Espero que bien, como ya son muchos nombre y me da un poco de flojera (tengo que admitirlo) ponerlos todos, solo les doy mi agradecimiento por leer y dejar reviews o agregarme a sus listas de favoritos o alerts. Gracias por meterse a mis otras historias y bla bla, mejor no les quito tiempo y aquí esta el capi!_

_Nos leemos abajito!! =P_

_A rite of passage_

Capi 7

Viernes en la mañana. 6:00 AM. Y apagué la alarma.

Desperté sintiéndome inquieta, con un presentimiento desconocido atorado en mi garganta. Me mire en el espejo y no me gustó lo que vi. Iba a ser un día de auto-aborrecimiento. Fui a mi closet y saqué unos jeans y una camisa, después me dirigí al cajón de la ropa interior y agarre lo más cómodo que encontré sabiendo que no iba a estar cómoda de todos modos. Entré al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, la otra puerta estaba abierta **(t/n se refiere a la puerta del baño de Edward por que lo comparten)**, me asomé y vi que Edward seguía dormido. Cerré la puerta intentando no despertarlo. No estaba lista para verlo aún. Me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente te resbalaba por mi espalda queriendo borrar la nube negra sobre mi, no quería que me siguiera siguiendo.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta.

"oye Bells, te vas a tardar mucho?"

"no… en diez minutos salgo!" grité. Regresé a mi melancolía. Antes de lo esperado estaba lista para salir. Puse la toalla a mi alrededor y salí. Me miré en el espejo lleno de vapor mientras cepillaba mi cabello y Edward entró. Se quedó justo detrás de mi.

"te sientes bien, Bells?" dijo algo preocupado.

"SIP. Estoy bien. Solo un poco melancólica. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Okay entonces, tomare una ducha rápida" en un movimiento automático puso una mano en mi hombro y me dio un rápido beso en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Fue un rápido movimiento pero sentí una ola por dentro.

"terminare de arreglarme en mi cuarto. Nos vemos"

Terminé de vestirme en mi cuarto y peiné mi cabello en una cola de caballo, no estaba de humor para peinarlo de otra forma. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Emmet comiendo su desayuno.

"despierto antes que los demás, estoy impresionada Em"

"buenos días Bella, cereal?"

"si, por favor" dije como ida

"que tienes? No te ves como lo usual hoy. Donde esta petarda que llamo mi hermanita?"

"eh… pues… creo que en sus días" dije sabiendo que tal vez haría que Emmet se avergonzara.

"Bella, por favor… no soy Edward…"

"si… ese chico esta muy comodo con mi ciclo menstrual"

"pienso que ustedes dos están probablemente en sintonía" me hizo reír y me quito el mal humor.

"muy gracioso Emmet" dijo Edward habiendo escuchado el final de la conversación.

"cereal?" dije pasándole la caja que Emmet me había pasado unos minutos antes.

"si por favor. Así que hoy es la ya mencionada fiesta cierto?"

"SIPI…" dije masticando más fuerte a propósito.

"mierda. No solo vamos a tener que llevarte, vas a estar en todas tus maliciosas cosas de menstruación" dijo Emmet.

"sigue así y te voy a hacer comprarme mis tampones Em. Okay, okay. Dije que iba a ir. Y lo siento, traté de acusarlos anoche. Prometo que me voy a portar bien Em. No haré que se sientan incómodos, no voy a hacer una escena, y no me voy a enfurruñar en un rincón, feliz?"

"agrégale, no llamar a nadie imbécil o zorra, o cualquier cosa pueda ser grosero. Y no quiero amenazar a nadie por que tu bocota te metió en problemas. De acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo PAPÁ! De todos modos, hice un trato con Ed. Voy a ir con Alice y Rose, y voy a intentar ser normal"

"te vas a ir a arreglar con ellas?" Emmet sonó incrédulo.

"de hecho dejo que Alice haga su maquillaje" dijo Edward sonriendo. Emmet sonrió también.

"ustedes dos disfruten mientras puedan. Bueno vamos a la escuela"

"los veré allá, voy por Rosalie. Vamos a decidir que vamos a hacer a la hora del almuerzo" dijo Emmet en la puerta.

En el camino a la escuela Edward estaba callado. Me preocupé cuando no me hablaba, usualmente significaba que estaba en problemas.

"no estas enojado, verdad?"

"a que te refieres?"

"ah… sobre anoche?"

"ah… quieres decir sobre usarme y después dejarme" dijo ahora sonriendo.

"cierto… lamento haber usado tu cuerpo… pero en serio te respeto… en serio" dije intentando sonar como un chico.

El se río

"Bells… no estoy enojado… estoy… preocupado?"

"mira… no se que pasa… solo… necesitaba un poco de espacio"

"no te preocupes… no te voy a obligar a seguir con el sexo" ahora el estaba disfrutando esto, y mucho.

"creo que te das mucho crédito"

"tengo alta auto-estima sabes?"

"Okay, chico amante, solo llévanos a la escuela"

Todo estaba bien en mi universo de nuevo. Quería creer eso. Aunque sabía que mi ansiedad seguía persistente en algún lado, aunque Em y Edward pensaban que era que estaba en mis días. Sabía que no era eso.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos afuera, era un bonito día soleado.

"así que, cual es el plan de esta noche?" preguntó Alice.

"ustedes chicas se arreglan y nos vemos en la casa de Sean" dijo Emmet

"vienes Bella!?" dijo Alice sorprendida.

"buena manera de hacerme sentir que me quieres Alice"

"solo estoy sorprendida. Felizmente sorprendida" podía ver sus perversos pensamientos empezando a formarse.

"alto ahí señorita. No me vas a cambiar" dije algo asustada

"me alegra saber que vas a venir Bella. Pero se que a ti no te gustan estas cosas. Que paso para que cambiaras de opinión?"

"el mal plan de Carlisle" dijo Edward. "aparentemente Bella va a ser la pequeña cadena que nos va a mantener fuera de los problemas esta noche"

"y quien la va a mantener a ella fuera de los problemas?" dijo Jasper.

"Ouch. Mi auto-estima esta subiendo y subiendo" dije

"espera. Vas a tomar el tratamiento completo de Alice. Ahora entiendo" agrego Jasper.

Pude ver los ojos de Alice brillar.

"espera Alice. Quiero parecer yo"

"OH, ella me prometió que te dejaría maquillarla" agregó mi mejor amigo, aunque ese titulo no le quedaba bien en este momento.

"maquillaje, cabello, vestido, zapatos y accesorios" dijo Alice.

"Oh no! Voy a usar jeans y una camisa, mis botas y no pelo esponjado" contrarresté.

"maquillaje y vestido, zapatos de verdad"

"olvida el vestido. Me voy a poner una bonita blusa de MI PROPIO guardarropa"

"si prometes usar unos buenos jeans, botas que no parezcan de combate y te dejes hacer una manicura de Rose tienes un trato"

"Okay… un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita"

"esa es mi chica" dijo Jasper.

"bien entonces, nosotras nos vamos directo después de la escuela a casa de Bella y los vemos en la casa del lago. Ustedes chicos se arreglan en casa de Jasper " dirigió Rosalie.

Esto iba a ser un fastidio. O para mi al menos.

Unas horas después estaba sentada enfrente del espejo, con Alice peinándome y Rose haciéndose cargo de mi uñas.

"Bella! Tus uñas están horribles y tienes ampollas y costras en los dedos" protesto Rose.

"eso en el precio que mi dueña pide por tocarla" dije crípticamente.

"se refiere a que tocar la guitarra hace que sus dedos sangren" explico Alice.

"bueno, haré lo que pueda" dijo como si fuera un reto.

"no te preocupes. A Claude no le interesan las manos impecables"

"Claude?"

"futuro amante de la universidad. Pálido, muy pálido, un poco lindo, chico gótico atormentado… Edward lo nombró sabes?"

"estaban fumando algo cuando lo nombro?"

" no… solo pensando en nuestras futuras vidas amorosas"

"y cuál es la de Edward, me intriga"

"Barbie Malibu. Muy caliente, muy California. No muy lista. Durmió con Claude, aplasto mi corazón. Pero no le digan a Edward el aún no sabe eso. La poca cosa"

"eres una chica rara Bella. Pero en serio me agradas" dijo Alice viendo mi reflejo en el espejo.

"bueno, a pesar de que ustedes dos quieren que mi encantadora yo se valla, sometiéndome a esta tortura moderna y tratan de convertirme en un estereotipo de belleza, realmente las quiero chicas"

"un día esa lengua va a meterte en problemas sabes?"

"Oh lo ha hecho… ya lo ha hecho…"

-------------------

El resultado de mi preparación no estaba mal. No estaba nada mal. Seguía pareciendo yo: estaba con una camiseta aprobada por Rose y Alice del closet de Esme, ya que nada de lo mio les gustaba. Era bonita pero raro. Tenía carácter; negra y muy de los años 20, tenía estilo. Unas botas. Las más femeninas que pudieron encontrar, de nuevo del closet de Esme, ya que todo mi calzado parecía de combate. Y Alice me había maquillado oscuro, un poco gótica, supongo que inspirado en la conversación de Claude. Aunque no lo crean, era lindo, muy predominante para mi gusto, pero lindo.

Llegamos a la casa del lago. No podía creer que sabía su nombre ahora. Y vimos los coches de Emmet y Edward ya ahí. Nos saludo una ruidosa multitud, formada por un montón de deportistas, varias de las chicas bonitas de la escuela y algunos chicos que nadie conocía. Probablemente iba a ser la única freak. Sin embargo sabía que iba a ser tolerada por mis familiares Cullen.

Entramos como pudimos ya que estaba bastante abarrotado. Y vimos a los chicos parados junto a un barril. Parecía que Emmet tenía cerveza en la mano. El iba a estar tan borracho.

"que guapas" dijo Jasper sonriéndonos.

"te ves bien Swan" me dijo Emmet.

"tu no tanto Cullen"

Todos nos besamos en los cachetes como saludo. Y después vi a Edward.

"hola tu" le dije mientras me estiraba para saludarlo

"te ves bien" dijo cuando puso su mano en mi cintura y besaba mi mejilla. Me sentía un poco desequilibrada por la cercanía. sus manos estaban firmes en mi cintura y por un segundo me hizo recordar la misma firmeza y confianza que el usaba cuando intimábamos. Me asusto un poco, por primera vez estaba confundida por nuestros roles y lugares.

El parecía sentirlo también, como el vio mis ojos por un poco mas de tiempo de lo usual. Me dejó ir y me moví para estar al lado de el, inclinándome contra la alta mesa.

"les vas a gustar a todos los chicos góticos" dijo viendo mi maquillaje.

"si, tu también lo notaste. Alice se inspiró. Le dije de Claude así que hizo su versión de moda gótico"

"te sienta bien"

"pues gracias"

Empecé a notar algo nuevo dentro del ruido y las hordas de la gente. Un tipo de energía entre nosotros, que se intensificaba cuando nuestras pieles se tocaban. Sentí un poco de vértigo. Algo estaba cambiando. Me pregunté que era y supuse que la chispa de nuestras actividades nocturnas estaban empezando a filtrarse en nuestra vida diaria. Estaba asustada de ello.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando el se dirigió a otra parte, para pasarme el rozó contra mi y sentí una gama de cosas que el me había hecho sentir las noches anteriores. Me di cuenta con pánico que mi ansiedad se había movido al sur y ahora lo sentía palpitar bajo mi estomago. Me di cuenta del nombre real de la sensación. Era deseo. Pero con algo más, algo cálido y estúpido. Me forcé a mi misma olvidar ese pensamiento.

"quieres bailar Bella?" Rosalie me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

"Ah… seguro, por que no?" dije y la seguí. La música no era tan mala, algo que sonaba latino, fácil de seguir, y mucha gente bailaba también, así que no me sentí muy expuesta. Deje a mis preocupaciones irse mientras cerraba mis ojos y me movía con el ritmo. Pronto algo me jalo hacia atrás, un par de manos en mi cintura. Eso me encolerizó y me voltee, lista para romper mi promesa con Emmet. Pero encontré a Edward sosteniéndome en lugar del deportista borracho que pensé que sería. Me estaba mirando intensamente, y eso me gustaba.

Bailamos un rato y sentí que bailaba al extremo. Mi modo auto-preservativo me impulsaba a escapar, mi cuerpo y mi corazón me impulsaban a quedarme. Después de un rato lo dejé, diciendo que necesitaba un poco de agua. Entré al baño y mojé mi carame miré en el espejo y decidí que aún no estaba lista para nombrar mis emociones. Me sequé y me aseguré que mi maquillaje seguía intacto. Regresando vi a Edward bailando con una chica rubia, ella estaba siendo bastante atrevida, y le susurraba cosas en el oído. Sentí una punzada. Necesitaba aire así que salí.

Afuera estaba en calma, había un pequeño patio cercado por arbustos y lechos de flores, me senté en una silla y no mire a nada en particular.

"ahí estas! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Sabes que necesito saber dónde estás o Carlisle se va a enojar"

"lo siento, siempre soy tu castigo" dije con frialdad

"que se supone que significa eso?"

"nada… solo lamento que siempre se tienen que hacer cargo de mi y se meten en problemas por mi comportamiento"

"eso es mentira…" dijo visiblemente disgustado "sabes cual es tu problema Bella?"

"no, pero por favor dime Edward" dije ácidamente

"tu problema es que piensas que soy el chico débil que hace todo lo que le dices. Y por favor ahórrame de toda la basura de la mala influencia que hay en mi vida"

Teníamos que enseñar nuestras manos ahora.

"yo solo pienso que no necesitas a la gritona huérfana en la siguiente puerta, no necesitas sentir la responsabilidad e tener que hacerte cargo de mi, de salvarme, y Dios sabe que no esta en ti estar aquí afuera y gritando…"

"deja la mierda, puede que sea un poco más reservado que tu y tal vez estoy dibujado por tu influencia y tu personalidad, pero mi vida nunca ha sido solo sobre vagar junto a ti"

Nos quedamos callados por un momento.

"quien era ella? Se veía… linda" dije finalmente.

"quien?"

"la chica con la que estabas bailando"

"Ah… Ashley"

"se veía que se estaban divirtiendo" y yo ya estaba arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

"empezó a bailar junto a mi mientras no estabas"

"estaba más que bailando junto a ti, te estaba diciendo cosas al oído" mi sangre estaba empezando a hervir

" es esto lo que creo que es?"**(si ;D )**

"esto no es nada. puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras hacerlo, pero no vengas a mi cama cuando alguien más esta trabajándolo contigo. No me van a usar así" estaba encerrándome. A modo de protección.

"eso es lo que crees de mi? Ahora puedo ver que bajo estoy ante tus ojos" la decepción era palpable en su voz.

"esto es solo muy complicado. No había previsto esta sensación"

"cual sensación?"

"sentirme… territorial…"

El estaba riendo entre dientes.

"que es tan gracioso?"

"por que crees que puse mi mano en tu cintura cuando llegaste? Y después por que te agarre cuando estabas bailando? Vi como los chicos te miraban"

"no te gusta que vean a tu hermanita de esa forma?"

"no Bella… no me gusta que vean a mi mujer de esa forma…"

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Bueno, aquí ya hay un avance, quien tuvo problemas desde el domingo hasta ayer en la pagina? YO! I me estaba volviendo loca jaja, yo intentando subir los capis y la pagina, ni al caso jaja, pero ya sirve! Que les parecio? Uy seguro se quedaron picadísimas jaja, si, (risa malvada) hasta el siguiente capi verán que onda después, gracias por sus reviews en serio me hacen sentir muy bien, =D, gracias por leer mis historias me han llegado rr de todas, nos leemos en el siguiente y en sus rr, xoxo bye. **

**Pd. Estoy enferma y no voy a poder salir el viernes no! Pero si no salgo subo el siguiente el viernes o el sabado. Pidan que me mejore! Gracias =D**


	9. EPOV la fiesta!

Hola! Este es el EPOV de la fiesta! Si de la fiesta! Debía de estar antes, jaja, ya lo se, pero bueno, lo que importa es que esta aquí no? Gracias por sus reviews los cuales me hacen muy feliz! Y por unirme a sus favorites! Besos bye bye

Nos leemos abajito!! =P

_A rite of passage_

EPOV capi 7 la fiesta

Estaba en la casa del lago de Sean hablando con mi hermano y Jasper cuando nuestro anfitrión nos vino a saludar.

Mientras hablaba pensé en lo mucho que nos desagradaba a Bella y a mi, podíamos ver a través de su tácticas de patán que funcionaban en muchas de las chicas de la escuela.

Emmet parecía tolerarlo mucho mas que yo. Ambos hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos.

"Entonces Edward, donde esta la chica rara esa con la que siempre estas?" dijo

"Su nombre es Bella"

"Ella es algo caliente, en un modo muy raro"

Sentí mi sangre hervir. Tenía imperativo deseo de golpearlo, solo por lo que había dicho. Siempre había sido protector con ella, pero esta vez mi enojo era incendiario.

"Cuidado Sean! Ella es como mi hermana" Emmet dijo rápidamente.

"Da igual hombre" dijo cuando se iba.

En ese momento vi a Alice, Rosalie y Bella entrando y buscando en la habitación para encontrarnos. Finalmente nos vieron y empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros. Cuando estaban más cerca fui capaz de ver que mi mejor amiga no se veía como ella. Supuse que fue por el tratamiento de Alice, pero estaba feliz de ver que seguía con su personalidad.

Sabía que terca podía llegar a ser.

Cuando estaban realmente cerca para observarla de verdad, lo primero que llego a mi mente fue que estaba hermosa. Este pensamiento me asusto ya que era la primera vez que cruzaba mi mente. Seguro, otras veces había notado que se veía como una chica, bonita incluso.

Y allí estaba esta vez, mirándola con sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios separados y sus ojos cerrados cuando había estado abajo y alrededor de mi. Eso me golpeo muy fuerte de lo pura y honesta que se veía: como si no hubiera nada que me escondía a mi, la más pura materialización de la belleza.

Pero esta vez había pensado instintivamente que se veía hermosa, como si hubiera sido una chica pasando. Como si no hubiera sido mi mejor amiga.

"Te vez bien Swan" le dijo Emmet.

"Tu no te ves tan mal Cullen" respondió usando el nombre con el que usualmente me llamaba.

Se había acercado más a mi para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla inmediatamente mi mano había ido a su cintura a para acercarla más de lo requerido. Noté que tocarla era tan familiar pero no era la familiaridad que habíamos tenido en nuestra amistad, pero había una. Era la familiaridad con la que podía explorar su cuerpo, la facilidad con la que la mantenía en su lugar, abrazándola.

Tuve el repentino miedo de que los demás se darían cuanta. Se paro al lado de mi, y hablamos de cosas triviales, de vez en cuando nuestros brazos rozándose, y yo, avergonzado de admitirlo, a veces yo causaba aquel contacto.

Y así nada más se había ido a bailar con Rosalie y Alice. Bailaba bien, no mostrando demasiado, solo disfrutando la música realmente y moviendo su cuerpo con ella.

Estaba disfrutando verla cuando me di cuenta de que otros lo disfrutaban igual. Uno de ellos Sean. La estaba enfocando para algunas otras bromas.

Realmente eso me estaba disgustando.

No, estaba haciendo mas que disgustarme.

Sus ojos en ella, y ellos habían transformado lo que me parecía puro y maravilloso en algo barato: sus movimientos, los movimientos que me sabía muy bien.

Sabía como reaccionaba con la música. Me encantaba que cuando tocábamos sus ojos se cerraban y ella seguía tocando y moviéndose como si realmente la música la hubiera poseído. T entonces, por supuesto, había experimentado los mismos movimientos con un tipo de música diferente.

Sentía como si supiera muy bien la forma en que su cuerpo podía tambalearse y girar, como temblaba y se tensaba. Tenía de conocimiento que yo la había tenido mas que cualquier otro. Y ahora, con los deportistas mirándola sentía como si alguien me estuviera quitando eso.

Comencé a notar que mis manos estaban en dos puños tensos. Incluso creí escuchar a mis nudillos tronar.

Uno de los chicos comenzó a caminar hacía las chicas y no pude resistirlo más.

Solo salté hacia allí y me quede detrás de ella mientras puse firmemente mis manos en su cadera poniendo mis brazos a su alrededor. Inmediatamente te dio vuelta y estaba casi seguro de que iba a golpearme. Pero paro cuando me vio. Se relajó un poco y bailamos, mis manos nunca dejando su cuerpo.

Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Estaba solo protegiendo a alguien que me importaba?

Entonces me golpeo: no estaba haciéndolo para ayudar a mi amiga. Estaba siendo egoísta haciéndolo para mi.

La estaba reclamando como MIA.

Que me había molestado tanto de los chicos mirándola o Sean haciendo sus comentarios me estaban haciendo pensar de ese modo, no mi mejor amiga, pero una mujer.

Una mujer que había hecho mía.

Estaba traicionando nuestro arreglo. Me di cuenta, de que de alguna manera, me pertenecía. Me estaba acabando de darme cuenta cuando fue por agua y yo me quede ahí descifrando lo que podría significar este comportamiento.

"Quieres bailar?" una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Una chica rubia estaba bailando ahora muy cerca de mi. Era bonita, pero mi mente seguía intentando procesar los pensamientos previos.

"Creo que eres un buen bailarín" dijo en mi oído.

"Mmm…… gracias" dije intentando ser educado.

"Mi nombre es Ashley"

"Un placer conocerte, soy Edward" la verdad no me podía importar menos quien era.

"Sé quien eres"

"…"

La chica era demasiado aburrida. Seguía contándome cosas pero yo me había volteado para registrar la habitación para ver cuando regresaba Bella. Se estaba tardando mucho y yo había parado de bailar completamente. La chica, Ashley, se había acercado mucho para susurrar cosas sin sentido en mi oído.

De repente me di cuente de a quien no podía ver en la habitación: Sean.

Deje a la chica sola y empecé a caminar alrededor buscando a Bella y escuche a la rubia gritándome. Ella no estaba en la cocina, seguí caminando hasta que estuve seguro de que Bella no estaba en la casa. Sabía que ella no le daría a Sean nada, peor el hecho de no verlo me empezaba a preocupar y me impulsaba en encontrarla. Estaba sintiendo el mismo enojo de antes, no quería que ninguno de los esos chicas la tocara, de hecho, no quería que nadie la tocara.

No quería que nadie la conociera de la manera que lo había hecho yo.

Fui afuera hacia el jardín y vi una silueta entre unos arbustos. Tenía el presentimiento de que era ella.

"Ahí estas! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Sabes que necesito saber donde estas o Carlisle se va a enojar" dije intentando ser gracioso y sonar normal, sentía que mi voz me iba a traicionar.

"Lo siento, siempre soy tu castigo" dijo sin voltear a verme. Su tono era frío.

Estaba enojada conmigo?

"Que se supone que significa eso?" mis emociones anteriores salieron haciéndome sonar enojado.

"Nada… solo lamento que siempre se tienen que hacer cargo de mi y se meten en problemas por mi comportamiento"

No podía creer a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

"Eso es mentira… sabes cuál es tu problema Bella?"

"No, pero por favor dime Edward"

Si. Era oficial, estábamos peleando.

"Tu problema es que piensas que soy el chico débil que hace todo lo que dices. Y por favor ahórrame de toda la basura de la mala influencia que hay en mi vida."

Mi ego masculino estaba visiblemente herido.

"Yo solo pienso que no necesitas a la huérfana gritona en la siguiente puerta, no necesitas sentir la responsabilidad de tener que hacerte cargo de mi, de salvarme, y Dios sabe que no esta en ti estar afuera y gritando…"

Como era que esto no me sonaba nuevo?

"deja la mierda, puede que sea un poco mas reservado que tu y tal vez estoy dibujado por tu influencia y tu personalidad, pero mi vida nunca ha sido sobre vagar junto a ti"

No dijo nada por un rato, y yo me empecé a calmar.

"Quien era ella? Se veía… linda" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Quien?"

"La chica con la que estabas bailando"

"Ah… Ashley" dije intentando recordar su nombre.

"Se veía como si se estuvieran divirtiendo"

Estaba enojado por que había bailado con ella?

"Ella empezó a bailar junto a mi cuando no estabas"

"Estaba haciendo más que bailar a tu lado, te estaba diciendo cosas en el oído"

Estaba celosa? El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

"Es esto lo que creo que es?"

"Esto no es nada. puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras hacerlo, pero no vengas a mi cama cuando alguien más esta trabajándolo contigo. No me van a usar así"

Eso dolió.

No estaba orgulloso de lo que habíamos estado haciendo ni de mi recién encontrado descubrimiento: que lo estaba disfrutando mas de lo que esperaba. Seguro, lo disfrutaba de la forma física, pero esta noche entendí que no era solo lo que estaba haciendo, sino que quien lo estaba haciendo.

Y ahora ella me estaba diciendo que era un tipo de muñeca. Que clase de escoria pensaba que era? Estaba dolido y severamente cabreado.

"Eso es lo que crees de mi? Ahora puedo ver lo bajo que estoy ante tus ojos.

Podía sentir la decepción en mi voz.

"Esto es solo muy complicado. No había previsto esta sensación"

"Cual sensación?"dije irritado.

"Sentirme… territorial…"

Pude ver que difícil había sido para ella pronunciar esas palabras. Y probablemente un poco inadecuadamente, no fui capaz de reprimir una pequeña risita.

"Que es tan gracioso" dijo algo enojada.

Le tenía que compartir la epifanía que había tenido esta noche:

"Por que crees que puse una mano en tu cintura cuando llegaste? Y después por qué te agarre cuando estabas bailando? Vi como los chicos te miraban."

"No te gusta que vean a tu hermanita de esa forma?"

Estaba muy lejos de ello.

"No Bella… no me gusta que vean a mi mujer de esa forma…"

Listo… lo había dicho.

**EPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOBEPOVEPOVEPOV**

**Bueno ya se que este capi tenía que haber estado antes del capitulo anterior, pero bueno, ya que, no lo pienso cambiar, bueno que les parecio lo que piensa Eddie? El siguiente EPOV es del capi 10 y del 11, bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización que no se si sea el sabado o domingo por que creo que le voy a ayudar a Yuliss con Welcome to Drama Academy por que necesita bajar varios capis de su historia lo mas rápido posible por un problema =D si pueden métanse a su historia es muy buena, nos leemos mañana en campamento salvaje, espero, y se cuidan! Besos bye.**


	10. nada mas

_Hola, hola!! Como están! Espero que bien, perdón por haberlas dejado tan picadas jaja, y gracias por sus oraciones ya estoy prácticamente completamente sana, bueno aquí esta el capi!_

_Nos leemos abajito!! =P_

_A rite of passage_

Capi 8

"_No te gusta que vean a tu hermanita de esa forma?"_

"_No Bella… no me gusta que vean a mi mujer de esa forma…"_

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría y el lo dijo todo sin mirarme. Sentí con toda la fuerza a lo que concordamos: lo que se suponía no iba a avanzar llegó más lejos de lo que habíamos pensado.

"Siempre tuvimos problemas con la gente que se metía entre nosotros" dije.

"Si. No puedo estar contigo de esa manera y no sentir que me perteneces" ahora el estaba mirándome directamente. Me sentía tan confundida que me empecé a marear, no estaba segura de adonde iría esto. En que estábamos de acuerdo? De que estábamos celosos? De que este acuerdo era un error? De que nos estábamos volviendo algo más? O que era solo el comienzo del final?

"Supongo que podemos decir que ya no es un experimento"

"Así es" nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Había algo en mi garganta que no dejaba que nada saliera. No tenía palabras.

"Vas a decir algo de ello?" en su voz se notaba la frustración.

"Edward! Bella!" la voz de Jasper rompió la tensión.

"Aquí estamos!" dijo Edward

"Hola chicos. Solo venía a decirles que Carlisle los quiere de regreso AHORA"

"Que pasó?" dije aliviada del cambio de tema.

"Bueno, Emmet se estaba divirtiendo, así que trato de llamar a Carlisle y decirle que se quedaba conmigo. Carlisle, ya que no había nacido ayer, dijo no, y por eso los quiere a los tres de regreso en 15 minutos. Ah! También dijo que el chequeo de aliento sigue en pie y que si alguno de ustedes bebió alcohol no quiere ver a esa persona manejando a casa"

Debía admirar la valentía de Emmet… o su estupidez.

"Esta tomado?" pregunté

"No, solo tomo una cerveza. De hecho el quería tomar otra, por eso llamo"

"De acuerdo, supongo que nos tenemos que ir yendo. Espera. Que vamos a hacer con lo de manejar?" dije

"Jasper, puedes irte con Alice y Rosalie?" pregunto Edward.

"Si"

"Entonces, Bella, tu manejas mi coche y yo el jeep de Emmet"

Entramos de nuevo por Emmet. Edward volteó a verme de nuevo por un segundo y dijo:

"Sabes Bella. Para ser la mas inteligente persona que conozco después de mama y papá. Puedes ser muy densa a veces"

Duro. Pero verdad. Densa y más que nada: cobarde.

Seguí a Edward y Emmet en el volvo y cuando llegamos pude ver a Carlisle y Esme en la puerta. Esto iba a ser interesante.

Carlisle nos hizo soplarle. Tenía que aceptarlo, era un hombre de convicción. Carlisle olió a Emmet y le hizo el test de sobriedad. Solo había tomado una cerveza así que era capaz de hacer todo, y probablemente manejar sin problema, pero todos sabíamos, Carlisle era cirujano después de todo y había tenido cirugías de emergencia en bastantes accidentes relacionados con gente borracha. Ellos estaban felices de que Emmet solo había tomado una cerveza y que estuviéramos a salvo, pero eso no salvaba a Emmet de perder su jeep y tener un toque de queda.

Me fui a dormir incapaz de enfrentar a Edward. No sabía dónde estábamos parados. Mi ansiedad estaba de regreso en un nuevo sentimiento de culpa. Me removí y gire incapaz de dormir. Lo estaba evadiendo a el y a mi misma. Estaba aterrorizada. Mi mente estaba empezando a ir al lado oscuro, la ansiedad se estaba haciendo mas fuerte y sabía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico. Necesitaba a Edward.

Camine por el baño y podía escucharlo tocando su guitarra suavemente. Como abrí la puerta su silueta era visible en su sillón, con la guitarra en las manos. Lentamente me aproxime hasta estar en frente de el y no sabía si el me había visto o no. Estaba oscuro. Mi palma derecha apretó las cuerdas silenciando la guitarra.

"Bella…" fue todo lo que el dijo. Quite la guitarra gentilmente, y la remplacé, rellenando el vació con mi propio cuerpo.

"Solo sostenme"

"Estas temblando"

"Solo haz que deje de pensar" dije y lo hizo. Sabía que necesitábamos hablar pero ahora necesitaba que el me ayudara a no caer al hoyo. Un tregua podíamos llamarlo. Todo puesto a un lado para salvarme de mi locura.

El sabía que necesitaba salirme de mi mente, de las palabras. Así que hablo con sus manos, y yo respondí con las mías.

Estaba sentada en su regazo a horcajadas en su sillón, sus labios en mi cuello. Mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su espalda y el derecho debajo de su brazo y enganchado a su hombro izquierdo. El hombro izquierdo que sostenía como un salvavidas para mantenerme a flote. La parte de su cuerpo en la que podía enterrar mi rostro, apenada de lo que yo nos hacía hacer, apenada de lo mucho que disfrutaba esto; el hombro en el que me podía sostener por que era el lugar reservado para que los mejores amigos lloren, pero también yo lo podía usar para amortiguar mis sonidos cuando violentamente me venía.

"Bella…" dijo entre gemidos. Podía decir que quería preguntar algo, mientras sus fuertes brazos fácilmente me subían y bajaban en el.

"Piensas sobre… esto… yo…. Durante… el día?"

Preguntó algo que no estaba completamente segura de querer responder, no solo por el, por mi también. Como siempre, use el humor para protegerme.

"Dice el hombre… que hace polvo… mi cerebro…" dije sin respiración.

"Lo hago?" dijo sonriendo de lado.

"Edward…"

"Bella… respóndeme"

"Yo…. Si…"

Forcé a mis ojos a mirarlo, y entre las sombras de su cuarto pude ver sus ojos intensos

"Yo pienso sobre eso… sobre ti…. Sobre estar… dentro de ti… durante… el día… cuando tu… te pones muy cerca de mi…. No quiero… a nadie mas… aquí"

-aquí- dijo cuando besaba la piel de mi cuello.

"Yo no quiero… a nadie mas… tampoco" fue todo lo que pude decir.

Su voz, sus palabras, me habían llevado al punto donde no había regreso, arquee mi cabeza cuando me golpeo, cuando el atrapo mi pezón en su boca y me penetro mas profundo que antes.

--------

El fin de semana fue muy familiar. Carlisle tomaba cualquier oportunidad para decirnos que tuviéramos sentido común y esperáramos a ser maduros antes de cualquier experiencia adulta que habíamos pensado estábamos preparados para tener, pero la verdad no lo estábamos. Todo estaba dirigido obviamente a Emmet pero era una oportunidad para el de darnos a los tres una lección. Sus palabras, sin embargo, tenían un significado muy diferente para mi, sentí que merecía todo el discurso desde que hice que Edward y yo nos metiéramos en una situación que, como empecé a aceptar, no tenía oportunidad de ser sostenible. Estábamos en la horca y estaba aterrada de las opciones posibles.

No habíamos tenido tiempo para realmente discutir lo que había pasado, lo que seguía pasando, o lo que nos habíamos dicho en la casa del lago de Sean. Carlisle y Esme nos habían metido a los tres en muchas actividades familiares: desde ir al centro comercial para conseguirnos a todos nueva ropa (mas femenina para mi y pantalones y camisas más formales para los chicos por que Carlisle quería una foto familiar perfecta) hasta el supermercado (creo que no necesitaremos ir de nuevo a uno por todo lo que compramos) tuvimos cada comida ese fin de semana en la mesa, todos juntos, no TV, laptop, celulares, Ipod, cualquier otra cosa tecnológica, todo prohibido. Nada mas que buenos tiempos en familia.

Ambas noches ninguno de los dos visito al otro, miraba al techo pensando que por primera vez no tenía idea de que pasaba en la mente de Edward.

Lunes en la mañana y como Emmet no podía manejar todos estábamos en silencio en el volvo. Cada que intentábamos empezar una conversación nos deteníamos.

"Edward, no debiste tomar este camino, vamos a llegar tarde" dijo Emmet impaciente.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo y este es mi coche"

"Si, pero mi camino es mucho mejor"

"Tu tomas otro camino solo por que normalmente llevas a Rosalie, y nosotros no la vamos a llevar, tu camino solo sería una perdida de tiempo"

"Como va a llegar Rose a la escuela hoy Em?" dije intentando evitar una pelea.

"Va a llevar su coche y lo va a seguir haciendo hasta que me quiten el castigo" menciono decepcionado.

"Así que no regresas a casa con ella?"

"No. Y para empeorar Carlisle llamo a sus padres para decirles que estoy castigado y no la voy a poder recoger, y por supuesto ellos le dijeron lo que paso…"

"Su pequeña indiscreción?" lo corté.

"Rose te dijo? O fue este boca floja?"

"Ella lo hizo, pero para ser honestos me costo trabajo sacárselo. Creí que lo hacías bien pero que los hayan atrapado así te hace perder varios puntos" dije intentando alegrarlo.

"Tu solo te burlas de mi por que tu no tienes oportunidad de estar en la misma situación. No veo a ningún caballero tocando nuestro timbre"

Edward se estaba riendo. El disfrutaba esto mucho.

"Bueno Emmet, eso no te incumbe. Y para ser justos, para que yo estuviera en tu misma situación no sería un caballero ni estaría tocando el timbre"

--------

Después de nuestra clase de español Edward me estaba tirando a un lado y podía ver que mi periodo de gracia estaba por acabar.

"Así que solo vas a fingir que nada pasó?"

"No, no estoy fingiendo que nada paso. Estoy tratando de evadir las consecuencias de lo que paso, lo que es muy diferente. Y de todas formas, no creo que este sea el lugar o el momento para discutirlo" estaba tratando de enseñarle mi punto y además evadir que cualquiera entendiera de que estábamos hablando.

Edward caminó jalándome del brazo, dirigiéndose a la semi-apartada parte de afuera.

"Bueno, con Emmet alrededor es difícil encontrar el lugar y momento adecuado"

"Lo se… solo estoy… asustada"

"Si… dime algo que no sepa"

"no quiero perderte, esta bien?… no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe"

"Bella… no se esta acabando…" se veía triste.

"Lo se… y tu sabes… no me engaño… se que esta situación no puede ser así para siempre. Se que nuestro… arreglo tiene fecha de expiración… pero de alguna manera esto se convirtió en algo más, y no sé a donde ir desde aquí"

"Lo sé… yo siento lo mismo. Se que he estado sintiendo cosas que… que no debería sentir de mi mejor amiga"

"o tu hermana adoptiva"

El rió entre dientes.

"Si, es un poco extraño. No vuelvas a decir eso por favor"

"Lo siento"

"Lo sé… el buen viejo escudo" este hombre me conocía muy bien "mira, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, y puedo hablar y reírme contigo, y quiero tocar la guitarra y burlarme de las demás almas mortales. Pero… no puedo fingir que a veces tengo este muy primario, sentimiento de reclamación sobre ti. Y se vuelve tan confuso, ya era confuso antes de todo… éramos ´nosotros contra el mundo´ y eso me hacía sentir muy cómodo. Demasiado cómodo de hecho… tal vez es por eso que nunca he intentado tener algo con una chica"

Tenía que preguntar lo que temía, ya que el había abierto su alma sentí que tenía que corresponder. "Que hacemos ahora?"

"No lo sé… siento que tenemos que esto progrese naturalmente. No lo podemos forzar. Solo no lo quiero echar a perder"

"Podemos ser nosotros mismos?"

"Claro" el ahora estaba sonriendo. Todo iba a estar bien.

"Y… el resto?"

"No lo sé… déjalo fluir naturalmente… escucha Bella… no voy a fingir que no paso, y definitivamente no voy a fingir que no me gusta tocarte… estar contigo. Pero no puede seguir siendo una tarea, un recado o un experimento por más tiempo."

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo entonces, vamos a almorzar, antes de que los demás manden a una partida de búsqueda" empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería. "Por cierto, escuche que Barbie me engaño. No puedo creerlo. Y con Claude" lo dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

"Alice te dijo Huh?"

"Si, lo hizo"

"Que les dijiste?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

"Que estas naturalmente loca… de todos modos lo niños van a estar devastados2

"tienes buenos niños después de todo. Lo van a entender"

"que hay de los tuyos?"

"los míos? Oh, chico gótico y yo no tuvimos"

"en serio? Ningún Edgard, Allan y Poe góticos corriendo por ahí? Creo que ustedes definitivamente te deberían reproducir"

"Si, por que? No soy exactamente la imagen de maternidad"

"Claro que si. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser una gran madre"

"Oh, yo no lo creo"

"Seguro, tal vez no una jugadora de soccer y bailarina de ballet mamá. Pero vas a ser buena. Lo has hecho bien con Emmet y conmigo"

"Adoro la inspiración de Edgar Allan Poe para los nombres por cierto. Gran toque. Espero que Poe sea niña por supuesto."

"Oh no… sería Lenore… ese es un buen nombre inspirado por Edgar Allan Poe para niña."

"Nada mas?" pregunte sonriendo.

"nada mas"

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEB**

***Edgar Allan Poe es un escritor y Lenore es uno de sus poemas.**

**Bueno, que les pareció como se arreglaron? A mi se me hizo muy tierno que le dijo que sería una gran madre, en serio que me llegó al corazón jaja, gracias a las que se hayan metido a mis otras historias =) y que me dejen reviews me sube mucho el humor y el autoestima, los últimos capis han estado un poco largos, 7 paginas de Word! Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente y en sus reviews! Besos xoxo se cuidan. iovs Cullen **


	11. las pecas y síndrome premenstrual

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--à

_A rite of passage_

**Capi9**

El juego que habíamos estado jugando desde que declaramos que el experimento estaba perdido, había sido largo y complicado. Las reglas se levantaron cuando fuimos, el instinto manejando el camino. Parecía como que dos partes de nuestra relación estaba contaminando lentamente a la otra.

Las semanas pasaron mientras nosotros jugábamos este lento y perverso juego.

En la noche, ya no jugábamos a los exploradores conquistando una nueva tierra, ni estábamos en un estudio científico de los rituales de apareamiento del hombre y mujer. Ya no nos estábamos mintiendo con esas cosas. Nuestros encuentros eran ahora esporádicos, pero espontáneos un abiertamente disfrutados. Estábamos disfrutando este escenario transitoria, siempre intentando dar un nuevo paso.

Una exquisita y cruel tortura.

Habíamos reconocido que éramos amantes en la luz del día, cuándo estábamos solos o si nadie estaba mirando, con un beso en la parte trasera de mi cuello cuando caminaba junto a mi en su camino al refrigerador y largas conversaciones de música y libros mientras moldeaba mi cuerpo al suyo, acostados en el suelo de la sala delante de la televisión.

Y por la noche, en la cama, que éramos amigos de nuevo, hablando de cosas tontas y haciendo chistes.

" Ahora que, somos "amigos con beneficios"? Porque a mi realmente no me gusta el término." dije.

" ¿Qué prefieres entonces, "amigos sexuales?" Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ese es peor" dije " Supongo que hemos entrado en la tierra sin nombre ahora."

"Te voy a decir quienes somos. Yo soy tu amigo, y la persona que te conoce mejor." Dijo con confianza

" Oh, TU me conoces mejor?" Le pregunté.

"Quieres que probarlo?" contrarresto y se sentó. "He aquí mi mujer superpoderosa" cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre mí, haciéndome estremecer. "Tienes una peca aquí" Dijo colocando un dedo sobre mi labio superior.

"Se supone que me tengo que impresionar por eso?"

"Espera mujer. No he acabado… Y aquí" Dijo llevando su mano a la base de mi cuello. Después empujo suavemente mi cuerpo a su lado, hasta que yo estaba acostada en mi estómago. "Hay una pequeña constelación de aquí" Sus dedos trazaron círculos en el lado derecho de mi parte superior de la espalda, justo debajo de mi hombro. "Y aquí" dijo dándole un beso a la base de mi espalda. "Dos lunas muy sexys… por aquí en tu izquierda" marcó con otro beso en mi culo, haciéndome sonrojar. "Por ahora, te estas sonrojando."

"Estas bromeando"

"No, no lo estoy haciendo" el Engreimiento fue llenando su cara. " Ahora, si continuamos nuestra expedición, hay aquí una peca en la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda y una graciosa en su talón derecho. Ahora pasamos por aquí y llegar a mi segunda favorita aquí en su cadera derecha. Y terminamos en mi favorito ... Justo aquí… la soledad del satélite de tu pezón izquierdo." Dijo que con un rápido beso y, a continuación, sentado frente a mí, abrió sus ojos. "¿Qué te parece?"

Me quede muda.

" Muy bien ¿eh?" Su rostro estaba ahora a centímetros de la mía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado preparando esto?" Le pregunté

"Oh, Una vida, Swan. Una vida."

"Cómo no me sorprende tu favorita es la de mi busto?"

"Bueno, puede que te sorprenda, pero no es el busto lo que lo hace mi favorito. Sin embargo, es un muy buen busto. Es porque es el más cercano a tu corazón… Yo solía pensar que esa peca me representaba ¿sabes? La persona más cercana a ti."

Probablemente vio la confusión y el miedo en mi cara.

" No me mires así Bells. Yo sabia de esa peca desde que estabas plana como una tabla y no necesitabas de la parte de arriba para entrar en una alberca. Así que pido disculpas por mi sensación de cercanía a ella . Es como mía. Deja que los chicos góticos y de fraternidad tengan los de tu trasero. Esta es mia."

Después de su dulce y extraño monólogo se acostó junto a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, su cabeza descansaba sobre la parte de mi cuerpo que, dijo que era suyo, mientras que yo acariciaba suavemente su cabello desordenado y se me formo una sonrisa antes de dormir.

Me despertó de repente un golpe en mi puerta y me di cuenta con horror de que Edward estaba todavía dormido con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Y además desnudo.

El golpe sono de nuevo y sacudí a Edward para que se despertara con pánico.

"que.." lo silencie con mi mano en su boca. "Shhh, alguien está en la puerta. Así que levántate y sal!"

"Bella?" pude oír fuera de mi puerta a Emmet y Edward fue frenéticamente a recoger su ropa.

"Ah… Mmm… Un segundo Em! Solo me estoy poniendo en algo un poco más decente."

"Bella? Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con Edward, no te quiero molestar."

"¡No! Me refiero no lo despiertes, o… él va a estar irritable en la mañana." dije viendo saltar a Edward a nuestro baño compartido.

"Lo siento por eso" dije abriendo la puerta vestida con la sudadera que había usado antes y los pantalones de pijama de Edward.

"Perdón Bella, pero realmente necesito hablar. ¿Te importa?… oye, son los pantalones de Edward? Se ven un poco grandes para ti."

" Ah… son…. Cómodos… sabes… Yo… He estado… un poco hinchada…. con el síndrome premenstrual y todo eso"

"Bella evita los detalles. Ah y mejor no uses mi ropa cuando tienes tus…. Cosas de mujeres en acción"

"De acuerdo, lo prometo… Por cierto, ¿qué haces cuando Rose esta en su período, corres por las colinas?"

"No es tan malo sabes. Solo prefiero no hablar de ello ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien Em, no te voy a molestar ¿ en qué puedo ayudarte?"

" Bueno, es acerca de Rose… Me siento como en la perrera. Pensé que podría utilizar a una chica para aconsejarme."

" Y me preguntas a mí" dije en shock.

"Sí… estoy algo desesperado"

"Em, lárgate!" Dije fingiendo enojo.

"Oye, tú empezaste!" dijo obviamente creyéndome.

"Pero yo soy la única que puede burlarse de mí. Me auto-crítico, bien?"

"Dejas que Edward se burle de ti." Él contrarresto.

"Bueno, el se gano el derecho. En cualquier caso, ¿qué necesitas saber, desde el punto de vista de una chica?"

" Tu sabes todo acerca del castigo por la cerveza, y .."

"Que te hayan atrapado _in fraganti Delicto?"_

"en serio tienes un don para hacer cosas menos dolorosas"

"Lo sé. Soy tu doctora regular"

"En cualquier caso, Rose ha estado en cierto modo frustrada. Sabes… Ella No tiene mucha paciencia conmigo."

"Bueno quizá necesitas pensar en las repercusiones que tus acciones tienen sobre ella."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Emmet realmente intrigado.

"Como meterte a ti mismo en problemas afecta que tan seguido te ve, y por lo que he oído ella estaba nerviosa de ser atrapados, pero tu la persuadiste de seguir"

" Ya veo"

"Creo que nosotras las chicas sólo queremos sentir como que ustedes chicos piensan en nosotras y nos escuchan. No es ciencia Em. Las chicas pensamos demasiado y los chicos no piensan lo suficiente. Nosotros siempre estamos tratando de averiguar lo que piensan, lo que quieren decir y esperamos que averigüen lo que queremos nosotras sin que tengamos que decirles. Y para ustedes, por supuesto, es mucho más sencillo obtener información directa de lo que queremos y lo que nos hace felices o no." Terminé mi despotricar.

" Wow. Me has abierto los ojos. Es que cómo te sientes Bells?"

"Oh, no. Yo soy uno de los chicos. Lo saqué por algunas Cosmos **(la revista)** de Alice y Rose mientras que estaban arreglando mi cabello un día."

"Admítelo Swan. Creo que en debajo de toda esa actitud hay sólo una chica."

"Muérdeme Em" dije en broma, pero preguntándome si tenía razón.

"Hola, por que tanto ruido?, podrían callarse?" escuchamos decir a Edward que llegó a través del cuarto de baño, fingiendo somnolencia frotándose los ojos. "esos son mis pantalones? ¿Qué hay con las chicas robando ropa de muchachos? Compren su propia maldita ropa de hombre si les gusta tanto." Dijo apuntando mi mitad inferior y de continuando con la farsa.

Oh, se iba a meter en problemas.

"Bueno, puede ser sexy ¿sabes?"dijo Emmet "me gusta cuando Rose se pone mi camisa y nada más…" pensó por un segundo y añadió:" Por supuesto que no es lo mismo cuando se trata de tu hermana usando su ropa. Así que te entiendo hermano"

"Bueno ustedes dos, largo de aquí!" dije cansada de ser el blanco de sus chistes

"estás realmente a punto de entrar en tu período. Adiós" dijo Emmet cuando salía aún divertido Edward mirándome a mi aún molesta.

-----

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos en el Volvo en camino a la escuela, de regreso al habito. Los paseos en coche con Emmet fueron difíciles, pero parecen estar acabando, ya que su castigo está a punto de ser levantado. Su presencia en el coche, aunque era bien acogido, se metía con nuestro ritmo normal. Nuestras conversaciones no eran con nuestras ocurrencias y comentarios sarcásticos. Pero a pesar de todo lo amábamos.

" ¿Estás bien? Has estado callada últimamente" Edward dijo volteándome a ver brevemente.

" Yo lo noté también Bella." Añadió Emmet desde el asiento trasero.

" No. Me siento cansada. Creo que no he podido dormir bien. O quizás es porque ustedes dos idiotas me mantuvieron despierta anoche"

"No fue tanto tiempo. Y además, tu has estado un poco apagada por un buen rato"Emmet respondió. "Tal vez tienes mononucleosis, No has besado a nadie últimamente verdad?"

" No, Emmet. No he besado a nadie últimamente." eso era verdad. Además de ese beso que Edward había usado como una distracción, no había otros besos, para no mencionar el de cuando éramos niños, si lo que podríamos llamar un beso. Me di cuenta de que en nuestra cambiante relación de una cosa que faltaba. Parecía que hacíamos todo en desorden.

Pero yo no quería forzar eso. Nuestra premisa ha sido la espontaneidad. ´Si no ha pasado es porque no es el tiempo adecuado´ Pensé. Nos dabamos besos en todas partes, sin embargo, no en los labios.

" Creo que podría ser el síndrome premenstrual" dije usando la tarjeta de Emmet, tratando de dar un giro a la conversación.

" ¡Oh hombre! Las chicas siempre hacen eso! Es como un ciclo sin fin!"

" Emmet. Definitivamente es un ciclo sin fin." Edward dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia atrás a nuestro hermano por el espejo retrovisor.

" Pero has tenido el síndrome premenstrual desde cuando? Unas semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo dura, ya que parecen estar malhumoradas durante tanto tiempo?" Emmet lo estaba entendiendo.

"Como diferencias a la Bella normal y la temperamental? Yo realmente no veo la diferencia. Tal vez por eso parece tanto tiempo." Edward dijo burlándose de mi.

" ¿Por qué es que cuando una chica es nada alegre y optimista pero tienen que ser sus hormonas, la síndrome premenstrual o que tengan su período?"Dije enojada. "esa es pura mierda machista… Y para tu información Em, te digo que esel síndrome premenstrual todo el tiempo porque sé que así me dejas en paz. Ahora, no quiero escuchar nada mas hasta llegar a la escuela." dije apuntando a ambos con mi dedo.

" Eso significa que podemos burlarnos de ti en la escuela?"Preguntó Edward sin quitar los ojos del camino.

"Cierra el pico Cullen!"

--------

Más tarde ese día, mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros amigos en el almuerzo pudimos ver que estaban teniendo un animado debate. Parecían divertirse, fue lo que llamo nuestro interés. Me senté al lado de Alice, quien se volteo y nos apunto a Edward y a mi y dijo:"... Y, por supuesto, Bella y Edward son primero "

Eso me dejo paralizada. Estábamos atrapados e íbamos a tener que confesar. Con pánico, sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. Como lo habían adivinado? Emmet se había dado cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho anoche? No se lo podría haber dicho a todos sin antes habérnoslo dicho primero, o si? Era Alice la que se había dado cuanta? Podría alguno decirlo por solo mirarnos?

Empecé a murmurar y estaba a punto de soltarlo todo cuando Edward se metió.

"De que estaban hablando?"

"Primeros besos", dijo Jasper " Se han perdido algunas historias muy divertidas"

Eso estuvo cerca.

"Estábamos riendo de lo patéticos que fueron todos…. Son divertidos ahora, en retrospectiva, por supuesto… el suyo por supuesto es algo aburrido". Dijo Rose.

"Lamento que no cumplamos sus expectativas." Dije.

"¿Vamos a cenar después de todo?" Preguntó Emmet cambiando la conversación.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Dijo Edward mirando a Emmet.

"Ah, ustedes no van a ninguna parte, ¿recuerdan? Prohibidos para el festival." Alice respondió rápidamente dejando fuera a Emmet.

"Esa estupidez es hasta dentro de unas semanas, que? Hay ensayos o algo así? Yo no sabía de la prohibición de los preparativos." Dije tomando un sorbo de mi botella de agua.

"No Bella. El festival es esta noche." Alice informó. Haciendo que me atragantara con mi agua.

"No puede ser, estoy segura que lo habría notado ..."

"Ah…. Tienes calendario?" Dijo mi amigo divertido.

"Bueno, he estado un poco distraída".

"Creo que ha sido más que distraída, también han sido un poco de sueño y temperamental". ¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy temperamental?

"Muchas gracias. Eso fue dulce ... me da cólico, bien ... Así que debe llegar mi periodo muy pronto y, a continuación, voy a volver a mi antiguo yo, y dejar de molestar a todos ustedes." Todos rieron y volvieron a sus planes, mientras reflexionaba sobre dónde se me había ido el tiempo.

Durante la clase me quedé pensando en mi tiempo de confusión y me comencé a preocupar. Había estado tan distraída con Edward y yo, y evitando que nadie más se enterara que no había estado poniendo atención. Y como Emmet había dicho, llevaba el síndrome premenstrual más largo de la historia. Comencé a contar los días con temor hasta que llegué a una impactante realización.

No podía ser, había tenido cólicos, y me había manchado ... Estaba en el parche ... La mayoría de los días de todos modos ... Ay Dios, me estaba empezando a dar vértigo.

Después de la clase había estado fuera de la Tierra. Caminando sin rumbo como un zombi, en mi cabeza la lista de las cosas en mi teoría.

"Oye, no estás esperando por mí ahora? ... Se acabó la luna de miel?" dijo Edward jalando mi brazo y dándome su sonrisa juguetona.

"Ah ... no ... Sólo tengo algo en la cabeza..."

"Parece que has estado haciendo eso mucho… entonces tienes alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer para entretenernos esta noche, ya que todo el mundo estará ocupado …" Me dijo mientras ni acercábamos a su coche.

Esta vez fuimos solos, Emmet tenía su último ensayo de la escena de Shakespeare.

"Oh ... Tengo una idea …" dije entrando al volvo cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Edward se dirigió a la casa y yo me senté en silencio mirando por la ventana.

"¿Y qué? ¿Vas a compartir tus planes? O tengo que adivinar? Necesitas darme una pista" No quiero decir esto.

"Bueno… vamos a necesitar que parar en la farmacia", dije.

"Los condones?" dijo en parte broma, en parte deseándolo.

"Es una broma? Ni siquiera los usamos de todos modos"

Lo que es la razón de mi preocupación actual.

"Bueno .. entonces ¿Qué necesitas? Toallitas, tampones? Esto parece coincidir con tu estado de ánimo mucho mejor."

Strike dos.

"No Edward…" dije molesta "Lo que necesitamos es una prueba de embarazo, feliz?"

Supongo que no. Pues golpeó los frenos tan bruscamente que sabía que al día siguiente Lo estaría lamentando con dolor cervical por el latigazo. Esperé que fuera la única cosa de lo que nos lamentáramos.

**o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O**

**Bueno, seguro están en shock jaja, que lindo lo de la peca no? qu es suya. me lo como!! jaja**

**bueno, perdón por no haber subido antes, pero este capi me costo mucho trabajo por que el finde me raptaron a casa de mi papa =/ y me dijo que solo podía subir una por que me tardaba mucho, y me desgastaba, y que no convivía, y bla bla bla, preferí subir de Campamento Salvaje por que llevo menos capítulos.**

** luego, tuve que hacer un proyecto de biología, =/ asqueroso, de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, como si no lo hubiera visto mil veces antes!! No se por que nos lo repiten todos los años, ash ¬¬ **

**bueno, quiero decirles que no por que voy a ayudar a Yuliss voy a dejar la historia, por que algunas de ustedes me dejaron rr medio preocupadas jaja**

**, nos leemos besos, dejen review!! Me suben el autoestima! Y yo si estoy en mi síndrome premenstrual jaja, xoxo bye las quiero!! por cierto si alguien me quiere agragar al msn el mio es iovs_ ya lo se, es poco original, pero oigan! lo hice cuando estaba mas chiquita!! nos leemos bye!!**


	12. una sorpresa poco grata

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--à

_A rite of passage_

**Capi10**

Así que ahí estaba mirando el pequeño plástico en mi mano, impaciente por saber si iba a ser castigada por mi gran estupidez. Sentado en mi cama del otro lado, mirándome con una perfecta cara de póker **(t/n es algo como sin ninguna emoción)** estaba Edward.

Caminé a través del cuarto y pensé.

Apenas estábamos descubriendo dónde estábamos.

Y ahora quien sabía hacia donde estábamos yendo.

No quería considerar las implicaciones del posible resultado de nuestro pequeño experimento.

No.

No diminutivos. No puedo pensar en ningún tipo de diminutivos.

Nada chico, pequeño o minúsculo.

"Que dice?" dijo rompiendo el silencio y mis pensamientos.

Suspiré.

Era hora de ser fuerte y mirar.

Debí estar viendo a esa cosa por mucho tiempo dedo que de repente me sentí a mi misma ser abrazada suavemente por atrás. Estábamos tambaleándonos suavemente y el estaba besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Por que seguía viendo esa cosa? Completamente pegada a la fortuna que había revelado?

El ya sabía, podía ver sobre mi hombro.

"Estoy embarazada." dije.

Y no podía encontrar una ingeniosa cosa para decir y salvar mi vida.

"Bella!? Edward!? Carlisle y yo estamos a punto de salir para el festival y ver a Emmet. Si les da hambre hay lasaña en al-"

Y ahí estaba Esme, en mi puerta, sin palabras.

Una buena imagen: su hijo abrazándome por atrás, su cabeza enterrada en mi cabello y yo sosteniendo una muy obvia prueba de embarazo.

"Bella…. Que…. Es…. Es eso…. Una prueba de embarazo?"

Este día había ido de mal a peor.

"Ah… me creerías…. Si te digo que es… un termómetro?" dije tratando desesperadamente de aligerar el ambiente y ayudarme con el humor.

"Bueno, planeas meterte eso en la boca?…" dijo un poco divertida, principalmente preocupada y en shock.

"Oh Bella…" ahora se estaba acercando a nosotros, despacio.

Y después algo más encajo en su cabeza, dejándola congelada.

La imagen completa de repente tenía sentido y encajaba perfectamente junta, como esos estúpidos rompecabezas de mil piezas con nada más que piezas de un cielo azul cuando después de mucha frustración tomas un descanso.

"Ustedes dos?" fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Peor y peor…

Asentimos como dos niños pequeños asustados que habían sido atrapados de romper la reliquia familiar pasada de generación en generación. Roto, irreparable, para siempre en piezas.

"Cómo paso esto?" esa, una pregunta acostumbrada e inservible que nosotros los humanos seguimos preguntando en momentos como este, pensé.

"no puedo creer que la persona que te dio "la platica" está preguntando cómo." pronuncio patéticamente mi compañero de crimen.

Era el turno de Edward de ser un imbécil.

"Tu… no…. Tomes… esto… a la ligera….jovencito! Te crié mejor que esto. Los crié a ambos mejor que esto!" y ahora ella estaba principalmente enojada.

"Esme! Vamos a llegar tarde!" la voz de Carlisle venía del piso de abajo.

… y peor y peor…

Esme respiró profundamente.

"De acuerdo. Vamos a ir abajo a hablar con tu padre."

… y peor.

Busque con la vista a un perro que viniera a hacer pipí en mi ahora.

-------

"Carlisle…. Fue mi idea. Lo siento. Sé que traicione tu confianza y la de Esme. Yo…"

Ahora estaba llorando como una bebé.

Ahora estábamos todos en la sala. Carlisle y Esme sentados con nosotros también sentados enfrente de ellos, culpables y encogidos. Estábamos cerca, pero no nos tocábamos.

Cuando lloraba recordé las palabras de Emmet, y pensé que probablemente tenía razón, en el fondo no estaba hecha de acero, era solo una chica, ahora llorando cuando le daba la cara a la adversidad.

"en serio crees que creo por un segundo de que fue sólo tu idea?" dijo Carlisle.

"Bella cariño, puedo asegurarte que no tuviste que convencer a Edward para esto. Lamento mostrártelo pero cualquier chico de 17 años de sangre caliente saltaría a la oportunidad… de…. Exploración personal…. Como quieras llamarlo. Y créeme. Estoy seguro de que la idea ya había cruzado su mente."

Sentí la luz proverbial divina sobre mi. Carlisle tenía razón?

Volteé a ver a Edward.

"Lo habías pensado?" no había nada en mi voz más que sorpresa.

Asintió y miro el piso avergonzado.

"tío! Eso es chévere! Si no fuera la chica que sufre las consecuencias totalmente te daría los cinco en este momento!"

Edward se rió y me dio su sonrisa de lado. Mi corazón se calmó. La unión no estaba rota.

"Bella…" era todo lo que Esme podía murmurar. Sabía que ella me había perdonado. Y creo que ella aún amaba mi humor.

"No odiamos a ninguno de ustedes, estamos un poco decepcionados. Nos preocupa lo que esto hará con sus vidas, sus futuros. Los apoyaremos en sus decisiones, y aunque se están metiendo en situaciones muy maduras para su edad, lo único que esperamos es que puedan salir adelante, y aún pueden disfrutar su juventud, encaren sus responsabilidades y fijen el fundamento de un futuro brillante." Carlisle jugaba bien, pero a veces podía ser tan serio.

Continuó.

"Sé que excedes creen que saben más de lo que les doy crédito, pero después, con las experiencias de la vida, verán que quiero decir. Y por lo que veo en lo que se están metiendo, pienso que será bastante antes que después."

"Así que, que quieren hacer?" preguntó finalmente Esme.

Edward sólo me miro, y tomó mi mano. El apoyaba lo que sea que yo fuera a decir. Incluso si el no sabía que era, o si le gustaba.

Miró a sus padres y dijo: "Nos amamos."

Lo miré cuando lo dijo. Nos amábamos, pero no podía decir que significaba. Seguro, lo quería, pero lo amaba? El lo hacía?

"Ya lo sabemos" dijo Esme. "Y sus planes?"

"Yo… mmm… se que hay otra opción y todo…. Pero… no puedo…. Sabiendo que yo llegué inesperada… sabiendo que mis padres pudieron haber escogido diferente… eran muy jóvenes… no puedo…"

A dónde se habían ido las palabras? No parecía que las atrapara últimamente.

"Entendemos Bella" dijo Esme cuando vino corriendo a mi lado, y me abrazó.

Me tomó unos momentos unirme a su maternal abrazo. Me reuní a mi misma y me deje ir. Me levanté y camine, y finalmente, me quede lejos de ellos tres, me aleje a una distancia prudente por que iba a decir que era lo que sentía, y era eso de lo que estaba mas avergonzada.

"Y… no se como decir esto sin sentirme como una perra desagradecida. Pero… siento… siento que es mi propia carne y sangre… ustedes son mi familia, pero no puedo dejar ir… no puedo alejarme de…."

Ahora estaba llorando de nuevo. No necesitaba decir nada más. Esme tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor de nuevo, esta vez, reacia a dejarme ir.

"Lo sé cariño. Lo sé. Pero tu eres nuestra hija. Te queríamos cómo una hija antes de que vinieras a nosotros. Y desde entonces, no has sido nada más que nuestra hija. Por favor entiende eso. Vamos a apoyarlos, a todos."

Carlisle y Edward se habían parado y estaban a unos pasos de nosotras incapaces de intervenir, de entrar en ese mundo de mujeres.

Esas eran las últimas palabras. No lo entendía, los afectaba, y aún así, todo había sido mi decisión.

La puerta principal de repente te abrió y Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper entraron.

Nuestro hermano y Rosalie aún estaban en sus trajes medievales.

"Hola chicos! Decidimos venir por ustedes en lugar de ir fuera a cenar…"

La voz de Emmet se apagó cuando de repente notó el escalofriante frió de la habitación. Empezaron a poner atención y todo tenía sentido:

Mis ojos rojos, el abrazo de Esme, las miradas preocupadas se todos. Sabían que algo estaba mal.

"Que está pasando?" dijo Emmet visiblemente asustado.

"Bueno. No vamos a guardar ningún secreto. Esta familia no tiene nada de que avergonzarse. Así que pienso que ustedes chicos deberían decirle a Emmet… y a todos los demás." decidió Carlisle.

Todos los ojos estaban en mi. Tenía que decirlo.

"Estoy embarazada Em" fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Que?" podías ver la sorpresa y confusión en su cara, y después un toque de tristeza.

No sabía cómo decir el resto. Amablemente Edward lo hizo por mi. Solo por el simple hecho de venir junto a mi y tomar mi mano. Lo miré y el me miró. Y de repente todos sabían.

"Oh por dios!" dijo Rosalie muy suavemente.

"Edward?" dijo Emmet.

"Oh Bella" dijo Alice.

Jasper estaba en silencio, dándonos espacio. Le hizo un movimiento a Alice para dejar la casa. Ella vino hacia mi rápidamente y me dio un abrazo diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Y se fueron.

El gato estaba ahora afuera de la bolsa.

Rosalie se veía incierta, podía notar que se sentía como una intrusa en nuestro drama familiar. Ella trató de moverse para irse, pero Emmet agarró su mano firmemente. Noté y pensé, abandonando mis problemas por un segundo, que estábamos en un dulce y amoroso silencio de apoyo. De repente te me ocurrió hablar.

"Rose, por favor, quédate. Esta bien" sonreí patéticamente.

"Entonces… cual es el plan del juego?" preguntó Emmet.

"Bueno…" respondió Carlisle. "nuestra principal preocupación es estar seguros primero. Aunque dudo mucho que estemos equivocados. Mañana ustedes dos van a venir conmigo a una prueba de sangre"

"Edward necesita una prueba de sangre también?" preguntó Emmet.

"No, pero están juntos en esto." fue la decisión final de Carlisle.

"Nuestra prioridad será, obviamente, que Bella esté sana y segura."

"Y ahora, pienso que todos deberíamos irnos a la cama." dijo Esme. "Bella, vamos a tu cuarto."

Esa noche Esme durmió conmigo. Hablamos hasta tarde pero ella había sido cuidadosa de no decir nada malo. No había preguntado sobre nosotros, pero ella espero pacientemente para que yo revelara solamente lo que estaba lista para decir.

Le dije que empecé con la curiosidad y después estábamos en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. Aún estábamos intentando averiguar dónde.

Ella solo beso mi frente y dijo: "Voy a ayudarte mi9 niña"

----------

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**HOLA!! Como andan? Espero que bien =) bueno, que les pareció? Rosas? Tomates? Abucheos? Aplausos? Lo que quieran me lo dicen con reviews!!**

**Se que esta un poco dramático el asunto, pero… bueno… ya verán que pasa**

Aquí una nota de la autora:

a/n de acuerdo, probablemente creen que saben a dónde esta yendo esto, pero les aseguro que no.

El siguiente es un EPOV y el siguiente, va a tener romance definitivamente.

Siguen faltando muchos giros. Les prometo que no es su usual historia de embarazos.

**Y si, tiene razón, a menos que la hayan leído en ingles, les aseguro que, no tienen ni idea de que va a pasar, pero les pido por favor, que no la lean en ingles, si ya la leyeron no importa, pero ahora, no la vayan a leer, por que yo lo traduzco para que ustedes lo lean en español, sino para que somos las traductoras?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el siguiente, bexos bye bye**

**La siguiente actualización: mmm, CREO que el martes, si el martes, besos bye bye**


	13. una sorpresa poco grata EPOV

Holapp!!! Como andan!!?? Yo pues muy bien jaja!! Aunque una amiga corto cn su novio que es mi mejor amigo =/ problemas, problemas, bueno, al final les dejo mi MSN por si acaso quieren agregarme!! Nos leemos abajop à

_A rite of passage _

Capi EPOV

"_No Edward, lo que necesito es una prueba de embarazo, feliz?"_

Casi nos había golpeado con el parabrisas por la fuerza con la que pise los frenos cuando dijo esas palabras.

Gracias a Dios por los cinturones.

"Estas bromeando?"

Me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"Si… por que un embarazo fingido para asustar y sacar una risa de tu mejor amigo con el que te has estado acostando es tan malditamente gracioso… ahora, vamos a conseguir esos condones!" dijo sarcástica.

"De acuerdo, fue una pregunta estúpida."

"Tu crees?"

Otros autos me tocaban el claxon y maniobraban para pasar.

"Desde cuándo has estado sospechando?"

"Justo hoy, cuando me di cuanta de que el festival era hoy. No sabía que tenía retraso."

"Que tan largo es el retraso?"

"Bueno, nunca he prestado mucha atención a eso, pero creo que como una semana."

"Mierda."

"Oh la mierda es innecesaria."

"Solo es por curiosidad… pero no tenías el parche?"

"Si… aunque… tal vez no lo cambie el día correcto… algunas veces… se como suena esto de acuerdo, pero sabes que olvidadiza y despistada soy… eso es por lo que Esme me puso el parche y no la píldora… "

"Bien, entonces, vamos."

Manejé a la farmacia en shock. Esto era algo que no estaba esperando. Podía ver su miedo y me maldecí por no haber sido cuidadoso. Todo había sido muy agradable y estupendo para mi. Ella tenía el parche, me había dicho. Pero entonces de nuevo nada era infalible en este mundo, o si?

Me estacione y salimos. Caminamos alrededor hasta que encontramos lo que buscabamos. Agarré dos diferentes y empecé a leer.

"Enserio tío, no me importa cuál solo agarra una y vamonos, no puedo evitar compararlo con comprar."

Tomamos una y nos dirigimos a pagarla. Muy pronto estabamos de regreso en casa.

Gracias al cielo, mama y papa no estaban ahí. Supuse que estarían llendo directo al festival.

"Quieres hablar sobre esto?" dije.

"Preferiría no pensar sobre esto. Solo espero que solo sea un susto. No puedo pensar en las posibilidades."

"Entiendo."

Para ser honestos, me estaba volviendo loco, y supuse que si no fuera Bella la que tenía que orinar en un palo para saber si la había embarazado, estaría corriendo como loco.

Que buen hombre soy.

La pude ver entrando al baño pero también en ella misma y me quise golpear a mi mismo. Me seguía sintiendo como si me estuviera haciendo a un lado.

Quería desesperadamente que me hablara. Pero se había ido. A veces solo se iba. Su cuerpo estaba aquí pero su mente en un lugar donde no la podía alcanzar. La peor vez fue cuando sus padres murieron. Me sentía abandonado y terriblemente triste.

Que egoísta era. Solo quería que estuviera conmigo. Que me hablara.

Esta vez lo podía sentir físicamente, quemándome en el pecho. Era solo el principio del miedo que estábamos por hallar.

Y después la vi salir del baño sosteniendo nuestro futuro en sus manos.

--------------------

Esa noche mamá subió con Bella mientras mi papá me llevo al jardín trasero. Me grito por las siguientes dos horas. En realidad estaba tratando de no sonreír, ya que era muy divertido y patético que pensé que su reacción había sido muy buena, y completamente no lo que esperaba.

Pero esto… esto tenía mucho más sentido.

"Estas sonriendo? Dime por favor s hay una razón para sonreír por que yo no la veo. Pensé que al menos te cuidarías." no creí ver a mi padre más enojado antes.

"Bella tenía el parche."

"Y tu en realidad crees que dejarle a ella la responsabilidad de la protección es una idea madura? Por el amor de dios Edward Cullen! Y necesito recordarte que los métodos anticonceptivos no son 100% seguros? Para estar realmente seguros tienes que tomar otras precauciones. Y por supuesto, todo esto paso bajo mi techo. Realmente no se que más decirte. Por supuesto vas a encarar esto como un hombre maduro, me entiendes?"

Esto realmente me había ofendido.

"Crees que la voy a dejar? Ella es mi mejor amiga!"

"Bueno, ciertamente no la trataste como tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana tampoco… escucha, sé que te preocupas por ella, pero debiste pensar antes. Realmente esperaba más de ti Edward."

"Wow, me has regañado más temprano hoy."

"Escúchame jovencito. Mi primera y principal preocupación es ella. Primero que nada, a pesar de esas enormes connotaciones por ti, esto va a ser definitivamente peor para ella. Y segundo, su estado emocional nos preocupa a tu madre y a mi. No necesito decirte que delicada es. Después de perder a Charlie y Renee… esta situación completa tiene repercusiones diferentes. Y finalmente aunque no les guste a tu hermano o a ti ella no es nuestra. Por una horrible tragedia y un inmenso voto de confianza de muchos muy buenos amigos nuestros la obtuvimos, y créeme que es mi hija. Pero sabemos que no somos sus padres biológicos. Fuimos tan bendecidos de tenerla y que nos quiera. Puedo sentir que ella nos ve como sus padres, pero nunca lo seremos, nunca reemplazaremos a los que perdió. Pensaste que cuando pase por algo tan difícil como esto voy a sostenerla y decirle que todo va a salir bien? Tu la escuchaste! Actuó como si la fuéramos a echar de la casa. No tienes idea de cómo es sentir que estas solo en el mundo. Y eso es lo que esta en su cabeza."

"Pero no está sola"

"No, claro que no. Pero intenta convencerla de eso. Eso es lo que intentamos hacer. Por supuesto, se que cometió un error también. Se que no eres el único con la culpa. Y una vez se calme hablaré con ella, como sé que tu madre hará contigo."

Respiró profundamente y me miro, pude verlo enojándose de nuevo.

"Ahora, tu por otra parte, eres un hombre y mi hijo, y en este momento estoy tan enojado contigo que solo voy a estar gritándote hasta que me sienta mejor y tu solo vas a escucharlo, de acuerdo?"

"Si papa. Se que decepcione a mama y a ti. Pero en serio me preocupo por ella. Y nunca fue nuestra intención meternos en problemas. Sé que pensamos que teníamos todo bajo control. Pero no lo teníamos. Y se que fue pura estupidez. No hay otro nombre para llamarlo."

"De acuerdo. Creo que he gritado suficiente y que has escuchado mucho. Eres mi hijo, te quiero y te voy a apoyar. Pero vas a tener que recuperar mi confianza, y espero que uses esta oportunidad para enseñarme que clase de hombre quieres ser. Ahora que hay dos personas que te necesitan para estar ahí para ellos."

"Te quiero papá"

"Yo también te quiero hijo. Ahora ve a dormir."

Subí las escaleras pensando que no habíamos hablado Bella y yo de lo que acababa de pasar. Decidí ir con ella y hablar pero cuando entré por el baño la ví dormida al lado de mamá, quien seguía despierta y no parecía muy feliz de verme.

"Oh no! Ni siquiera trates de venir aquí jovencito! Vas a dormir en tu propio cuarto. Yo me voy a quedar aquí."

Genial, faltaba la parte II por venir.

----------

Ir a la escuela había sido difícil, aunque mas para ella que para mi. No me importaba la demás gente ahí, lo que realmente quería era hablar.

Era la única persona que pensaba que era importante hablar de lo que sentíamos?

Además del hecho de que estábamos encarando esta situación sin ni siquiera definirnos primero?

Al menos había sostenido su mano. Quería que supiera que no estaba sola pero también quería demostrar, a ella y a todos los demás, que ella estaba conmigo.

Nuestros amigos seguían en shock en el almuerzo y estar los seis ahí era bastante incomodo, como siempre las chicas dieron las ordenes y nosotros las seguíamos. Entendía que necesitaban que nos alejáramos, ya que estaban a punto de bombardear a Bella con preguntas personales e íntimas. Pero no me quería ir. Por que hablarían de una situación que era solo mía y de ella, cuando a nadie le importaba que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo yo mismo. Me resigné y precedí a tratar con otra tormenta de mierda que me iba a golpear.

Jasper, Emmet y yo caminamos fuera de la cafetería en silencio hacia una de las canchas donde nadie podía escucharnos. Sabía que Emmet iba a golpearme, vi su mirada cuando llegamos.

"Que mierda estabas pensando Edward!?" dijo cuando me empujo con mucha fuerza en el pecho con ambas manos.

Me había atrapado con la guardia baja y tropecé hacia atrás mientras Jasper trataba de contenerlo.

Le debía esto. Decidí dejar que soltara su enojo en mi.

"Esta bien Jasper" le dije.

"Como pudiste?" vino de nuevo hacia mi. "Como pudiste aprovecharte de ella?" dijo cuando trataba de empujarme de nuevo, aunque esta vez, mis pies estaban bien clavados en el piso.

"No me aproveche de ella, de acuerdo? Entiendo que estés furioso conmigo pero no me aproveche. Esto era algo que los dos queríamos y los dos lo hicimos. Y aunque estaba mal y debí haber tenido más cuidado, nunca fue mi intención usarla."

"Pero lo hiciste." dijo empujándome de nuevo. Ya estaba. Tres veces eran suficiente.

"De acuerdo, no quiere empujarme de nuevo!" le grité apuntándolo con mi dedo.

Jasper estaba intentando ponerse entre nosotros.

"Si? Por que?" se estaba acercando demasiado a mi.

"Vamos chicos, no pueden pelear, son hermanos:" dijo Jasper.

"El no es mi hermano, no después de lo que le hizo a mi hermana!"

"Emmet por favor!" gritó Jasper.

"Tienes razón en estar enojado conmigo, pero no sabes que pasa entre nosotros, y francamente no es de tu incumbencia"

"Es de mi incumbencia después de lo que le hiciste."

"Que le hice? Lo que le hice no fue nada diferente de lo que haces con Rosalie, tu gran hipócrita. Simplemente la cagué, y debí ser más cuidadoso."

"Así que me estas diciendo que la amas?"

"Bueno… si Emmet. Te estoy diciendo que la amo, y ahora me gustaría tener la oportunidad de decírselo a ella en vez de a ti, feliz?"

"De acuerdo… pero no puedo decirte que lamento estar cabreado contigo en este momento."

"No esperaba que lo hicieras. Habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido alguien más. Ahora, me voy a buscarla."

Después de dejarlos me fui a la cafetería para buscarla, pero la vi al final del vestíbulo, pareciendo consternada. Podía ver que me había visto, pero entonces ella solo fue a otro vestíbulo, sabiendo bien que quería hablar con ella. Empecé a llamarla pero ella estaba ignorándome totalmente.

Que les pasaba a todos hoy? Era el día de "darle un porrazo a Edward"?

**ebebebebebebebebebbebebebebebbebebebebebebebebebbebebe**

**Bueno que les parecio? Aplausos? Flores? Abucheos? Tomates? Lo que sea me lo dejan por los reviews !! El siguiente capi esta muy bonito, y tiene un poco de EPOV por como lo voy a acomodar, va a ser el último EPOV, pero no el ultimo capi.**

**Bueno, la próxima semana vuelvo a tener exámenes =( ni un mes y otra vez, es que los quieren hacer antes de semana santa!!**

**Perdón por no actualizar tan seguido, pero mi vida es un revoltijo y luego no me da tiempo de nada =/**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y por que me agreguen a sus favorites o alerts!! Déjenme más!! No actualizo hasta los 265, no se quejen son 10!!!**

**Aquí mi MSN por si me quieren agregar!! -****à**

**Como si escribieran vampire pero con f jaja, bueno nos leemos en otro bexos bye**

**Les quiero pedir un favor, a ver si se pueden meter a algunos fics:**

**Alma en un sofá**

**Creciendo juntos (salgo yo XD)**

**Blind **

**Corporación de amor**

**El príncipe y ¿la rana?**

**El es un maniquí**

**Lo que pasa en las vegas**

**Oh My Baby!**

**Por que todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza**

**SITUACIONES EXTREMAS**

**Toma mi mano**

**Everytime **

**¿Me odias o me amas?**

**Ángel de salvación**

**Living in a world without you**

**Y todas las que me gustan están en mis favorites, les recomiendo leerlas, son algunas de las que mas me gustan, un saludo especial a Piqitoooh te adoro niña!! Gracias por ponerme en tu fic! Me sigo emocionando cuando me acuerdo jaja**

**Xoxo las adoro a todas (os) por si hay hombres!! **

**iovs Cullen**


	14. mirame, yo también estoy embarazado'

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--à

_A rite of passage_

**Capi12**

El día siguiente Emmet fue al instituto mientras nosotros seguíamos al coche Carlisle hacia el hospital. Muy pronto tuvimos la confirmación de lo que ya sabíamos. Carlisle me hizo un chequeo rápido y nos envió al instituto.

Instituto. No sabía como iba a marchar todo.

Esme había llamado antes y había avisado que llegaríamos tarde. Esperamos en el auto hasta el final del periodo para que no fuera tan obvia nuestra llegada. Estaba agradecida de no tener que entrar a mitad de clase, especialmente por que los dos estábamos en esa clase.

Con el sonido del timbre sabía que se había acabado el tiempo. Tenía que ir y enfrentar el mundo real.

Habíamos estado en silencio en el coche. No habíamos hablado realmente.

Suspirando Edward salió del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta.

"Estas lista?" dijo

"No lo creo."

"Va a estar bien."

Y con eso tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar. Yo estaba sorprendida, insegura de estar así en el exterior.

"No hay necesidad de esconderlo por más tiempo." dijo

Así que caminamos tomados de la mano. Y despacio, mi valor reapareció, no estaba sola.

Mientras pasábamos a las personas podía verlos mirándonos.

Durante clases incluso pensé escuchar a nuestros compañeros susurrar nuestros nombres. No podía esperar para el almuerzo y ver a nuestros amigos. Necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de normalidad.

Pero el tiempo paso tortuosamente lento.

Cuando al fin llegó el almuerzo encontramos al resto de la banda en la mesa. Sentí sus ojos enfocados en nuestras manos juntas, y sabía que me estaba sonrojando, no segura de si era en respuesta de nuestra muestra de afecto publica o por el hecho de que ellos sabían lo que habíamos estado haciendo, lo que habíamos hecho.

Pude ver el enojo de Emmet cuando miró a Edward. De todos en la mesa, al que mas vergüenza me dio encarar fue a Emmet, especialmente por que lo que había pasado había sido a pocos metros de su habitación. Y por que ahora veía cuanto lo amaba como hermano. Con las bromas a un lado, era mi hermano.

"Hola Bella, como estas?" pregunto Rosalie forzando al grupo a tratar de pretender que todo estaba bien.

"Oh… Bien… considerando." también yo podía jugar este juego.

"Así que… esto es nuevo… para nosotros al menos…" preguntó finalmente Alice lo que todos estaban pensando.

Los miré en blanco, insegura de que decir.

Jasper y Emmet estaba callados, le tensión era tangible.

"Esto es ridículo." dijo Rose "De acuerdo, ustedes chicos vayan a otro lugar, nosotras queremos hablar y ustedes obviamente no saben que decir." dijo firmemente.

"Tu también Edward." agregó Alice

"Pero.."

"Pero nada. ve." dijo Rose.

"Esta bien." dije

Los vi a los tres dejar la cafetería.

"De acuerdo… denme mi merecido." dije girándome para encararlas. Necesitaba que me gritaran. Sabía que lo merecía.

Pero ellas no gritaron.

"Bella, desde cuando?" preguntó Alice.

"Ah… es mucho desde el principio de año?"

"No puedo creer que no lo vimos venir. No puedo creer que estuvieron saliendo en secreto." continuó.

"Oh… bien…"

Ella podía ver que escondía algo.

"Que quieres decir? Esto… no estaban saliendo en secreto?" pregunto Rose intrigada.

"Bueno. No era salir técnicamente…"

Oh mierda. Como explicaba esto?

"Bella!" ambas gritaron al unísono.

"Lo sé… ahora me odio a mi misma. Miren, no les puedo explicar exactamente como paso. Era… no sé… curiosidad… solo pasó y entonces… solo no paramos."

"entonces era puro sexo entonces!?" Alice estaba realmente en shock.

"No! No lo era, pero no se que es ahora de acuerdo?"

Mis ojos se empezaron a abrir de nuevo, cuando note a gente mirándome.

Mierda.

"Bueno… parece que hemos hecho un show. La gente nos esta mirando."

"Ah… Bella…" Rose parecía preocupada.

"Creo que debería saber." Alice le dijo.

"Saber que?"

Rose empezó a hablar:

"Bueno… parece que alguien los vio a ustedes dos en la farmacia comprando la prueba. Y desde que ustedes dos no estaban en la mañana…."

"Y después por supuesto estaban de las manos. Así que casi todos están seguros de que estas embarazada." Alice terminó de informarme.

"Bueno, eso explica por que todos me miran como si fuera la reina de las condenadas… de todos modos… no es como si no hubiera estado desde antes en el lado raro."

"Bueno, no olvides que eres la rara chica que fue embarazada por su "hermano" " dijo Alice haciendo unas comillas imaginarias cuando dijo "hermano"

"Ouch."

Una sonrisa empezó a extenderse en mi cara. Y pronto comencé a reír.

Parecía que de repente estaba lista para dejar ir toda la tensión riéndome de lo ridícula que era mi situación.

Mi risa creció y creció hasta que Alice y Rose me acompañaron.

"No puedo creerlo Bella… todo este tiempo… no puedo creer que no los atrapamos chicos." dijo Rose entre sus risas.

"Bueno… la verdad, es que Emmet casi lo hace. Edward salió volando de mi habitación esa noche."

"y tuviste el orgullo para reírte de mi y Emmet cuando nos atraparon!"

Reímos un poco más. Y estaba agradecida de darme cuanta de que era para mi.

"Así que además de la obvia preocupación. Que esta pasando con ustedes chicos?" pregunto ahora Alice regresando a las preocupaciones serias.

"Bueno… no hemos tenido realmente tiempo para hablar."

"Quieres decir que no han hablado desde anoche?" pregunto Alice con sorpresa.

"De hecho no hemos hablado desde que me hice la prueba"

"No has hablado con Edward del hecho que estas embarazada con su bebé?"

"Mmm, no" dije avergonzada y mirando al suelo.

"Bueno, entonces que haces hablando con nosotras? Ustedes dos deberían estar hablando. Ahora, ve a encontrarlo." comandó Rosalie

Asentí y me levante a buscar a Edward. Cuando salí de la cafetería, hice una parada en el baño.

Mientras estaba en el cubículo **(t/n no se como se diga, pero es donde esta el escusado y nadie te ve)** escuche a algunas niñas entrar y empezar a hablar.

"Puedes creerlo?"

"Ella siempre ha sido una rara. No me sorprende que se haya metido en problemas."

"Puedes creer lo que dicen? Es de Edward?"

"Esos dos han sido amigos siempre, aunque realmente no veo por que el es su amigo. Y después por supuesto los Cullen la adoptaron cuando sus padres murieron. No creo por un segundo que sea de el. Creo que solo esta siendo un caballero y la está cubriendo."

Ahora me estaba sintiendo mareada.

"Así de quien crees que sea?"

"Quien sabe, alguien raro como ella."

Eso era todo. No podía quedarme y escuchar mas. Necesitaba aire. No me podía quedar en ese baño. Era pequeño y el aire estaba rancio.

Deje el cubículo abriendo la puerta y pasando sus sorprendidas caras. Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que una de las chicas era Ashley, la rubia que había bailado con Edward. Hacia como un millón de años.

Claro ella quería que Edward solo estuviera conmigo por lástima.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos las miradas que me daban que intentaban ser disimuladas me estaban volviendo loca. Sentí mis mejillas quemar, con la sal de mis lagrimas.

Vi a Edward en el otro lado del pasillo, visiblemente disgustado. Me vio y empezó a caminar más rápido hacia mi. Por un segundo pensé que íbamos a colisionar por la fuerza y velocidad con la que estaba caminando. Pero yo me fui a un pasillo diferente que iba afuera a una área apartada llena dy hierba.

"Bella!" podía escucharlo llamándome. Yo no quería parar.

De repente su mano agarro mi brazo.

"A donde vas?" note en su voz un poco de enojo.

"Solo necesito alejarme, esta bien!?" ahora estaba levantando mi voz.

"Iré contigo entonces. De acuerdo?"

"No, no puedes, necesito estar sola."

"Y no crees que necesitamos hablar?"

"De que? Estoy bastante segura en que nos metimos!"

"De que?" repitió mis palabras incrédulo. "No puedo creerlo! Te diré de que: que hay de lo que esta pasando con nosotros? Que hay con el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti y tu de mi? Que hay del hecho que estas cargando a mi hijo? No merezco al menos hablar de eso?"

"Se que nos metí en una grande, de acuerdo? Pero justo ahora no puedo manejar todo esto."

"Todo esto que? Por que me estas dejando fuera!?"

Ambos estábamos gritando ahora. Estaba sorprendida de que no teníamos audiencia; afortunadamente lo habíamos hecho lejos de todos los demás.

"Bueno nadie esta hablando mal sobre ti en la sección de chismes del instituto! Crees que no escuche lo que dicen? Sobre lo rara que soy y eso, como siempre, tu estas limpiando mi desastre? Dicen que tu finges ser el padre y estas conmigo para protegerme…. Nadie te esta juzgando a ti!"

"Que?"

"Si, escuché a Ashley, la chica con la que bailaste, hablaba en el baño con otra chica."

"Bueno a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás!" el estaba muy enojado ahora. "Todos ellos están equivocados. Tu realmente crees que toda mi vida he estado forzado para protegerte? Para recoger después? Y por lo que dices ahora, no se si me estas acusando de no estar ahí o de estar demasiado."

Me quede callada. No sabía que más decir.

"Sabes que? Esta vez no voy a ser el que trate de convencerte. Si tanto quieres estar sola, entonces te lo voy a conceder."

Y entonces se fue.

Por que siempre tenía que abrir mi bocota y cagarla? En este momento, aunque no quería admitirlo, me arrepentía mucho de mis palabras. Me quería patear a mi misma. Pero siempre tenía que abrir mi bocota.

Oh, como deje al veneno derramarse.

_Que haces idiota?_ era lo único que circulaba por mi mente.

Ven, se que decir para lastimar a alguien, y a veces necesitaba mucho mis palabras para hacer a alguien sufrir.

Hoy había sido Edward el que sufrió.

Pensaba esto mientras pasaba por los pasillos del instituto, el almuerzo casi terminaba.

Las personas al mi alrededor me veían y murmuraban, cuando se alejaban de mi.

Un poco antes eso me había herido mucho, y ahora no me importaba. Me odiaba por lo que le había dicho a Edward.

**EPOV en el capitulo anterior no lo podía poner por que no habrían entendido. **

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Solo se iba a desquitar conmigo?

Estaba bastante enojado, podía estar irrevocablemente enamorado de ella pero hombre, te podía llegar a dar una buena migraña.

Cuando peleábamos me di cuenta que había hecho muchas cosas últimamente. Tratando de convencerla de que no era mala influencia en mi. Que no siempre estaba recogiendo detrás de ella. Estaba embarazado. Había hecho a todos enojar, todos gritar y yo ya no podía mas.

Así que hice algo bastante asqueroso.

La dejé ahí.

Caminé a mi auto listo para irme, solo quería manejar hasta que todas las voces en mi cabeza que me decían el completo imbécil que era se callaran. Entre al coche y puse la llave en el contacto. Pero no podía girarla.

Empecé a pensar en lo que ella me había dicho, y después pensé en cuando estábamos juntos. Pensé en esos momentos hasta que era imposible determinar si éramos amigos o una pareja. Me quería quedar en esos instantes. Pero habíamos hecho un proceso dolorosamente lento.

"dejar las cosas venir naturalmente." era la mierda que yo había dicho.

No podía esperar por que las cosas vinieran naturalmente.

Desde cuando somos las típicas personas normales?

Éramos el tipo de personas que solo hacia estampidas por lo que quiere. Éramos duros y hasta rudos muchas veces. No estábamos tan orgullosos de nuestra arruinada a Hamlet? Vivíamos por el shock.

Y justo entonces decidí que pelearía con mucho gusto para hacer que ella enfrentara nuestros problemas. Necesitaba hacer una declaración. Y entonces ahí lo resolví. La había lastimado mucho que la gente la estuviera señalando.

Tomé un plumón que tenía en la guantera y me quite mi camisa.

Esta vez yo no lo iba a dejar ir.

**BPOV**

Vi a Alice y a Rose en sus lockers así que me dirigí hacia ahí.

"Bueno, hola moisés." dijo Rose, refiriéndose a la gente alejándose de mi y hablando **(si conocen la historia de la Biblia, en un momento todos odiaban a Moisés y hacían eso XD )**. "Llevando a tu gente a la tierra prometida?"

"bueno, si por mi gente te refieres a mi y al no nacido, entonces si."

"De hecho creo que ahora tu gente es un número de tres." dijo Alice apuntando detrás de mi.

Mire atrás y vi a varios chicos y chicas, alejados, esta ves alrededor de alguien más.

No podía creer en la probabilidad de que hubiera otro adolescente marcado en nuestro instituto.. Sonreí a la idea de hacer un club.

Entonces vi quien era.

Edward.

Vi que se había quitado su camisa de botones y dejo solo la blanca de abajo. Tenía algo escrito pero no llegaba a leerlo.

Me vio y se siguió acercando más y más, sus ojos clavados en mi.

Una vez se acerco lo suficiente pude leer su camisa y mi respiración se paró.

Parecía que había agarrado un marcador y escrito algo con el.

Decía:

"Mírame. Yo también estoy embarazado."

Este hombre iba a matarme.

Pensé frenéticamente en una cosa para decir. No podía pensar en nada bueno. Tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo empecé a decir:

"Eso fue valiente Cul-"

No podía terminar.

Oh no.

El no iba a tomar ningún prisionero.

Sus manos volaron hacia mi con decisión, una atrapó mi cintura y la otra tomo fuertemente mi cara y puso sus labios con los míos.

El estaba cambiando la jugada sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba quemando sus puentes.

El definitivamente no quería una forma de regresar.

Y ahora, mientras me estaba besando, yo estaba completamente segura.

Yo tampoco quería una forma de regresar.

**(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL ESPERADO CAPI!! Que lindo Ed no? Con su camisa, aaa, (L) bueno, que les parecio? Perdón que no actualice antes, pero me estoy muriendoooo!!! Mañana me prohibieron ir a la escuela! Y la verdad no tenía ganas de meterme a pensar en ingles para traducir, perdón por hacerlas esperar! En serio, sorry, no me maten! Ya me siento bastante mal…**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, de la historia quedan… 4 capis, se esta acabando!! Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos bye bye**


	15. otro problema a la lista

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a la súper creativa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a caracol.

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--à

_A rite of passage_

**Capi13**

Edward me besó.

De verdad.

No por curiosidad….

No para distraerme…

Aunque, supuse que lo hizo en parte para callarme.

Pero más que nada por solo besarme.

Siempre he odiado los momentos románticos al final de las películas donde el chico hace su muy-largo gesto y la pantalla se pone negra.

Es tan falso.

¿Que pasa después?

El gesto de Edward era muy cercano a uno de esos, y si, definitivamente lo seguí.

Principalmente por que se sentía real.

No habían personas aplaudiendo ni silbando.

No había música romántica en la que la última línea decía 'me tienes a tus pies' o 'solo recuerda que te amo'

Las únicas personas a las que realmente les importaba el beso eran Alice y Rose, y ellas estaban siendo testigos en un silencio abrumador.

Ese gran gesto no había sido representado para una audiencia.

Ese gesto había sido para mi y solo para mi.

Después de eso, el solo tomo mi mano y me sacó de la escuela. Entramos al volvo y manejó por un rato, su mano descansaba en mi pierna de vez en cuando.

"Tienes una sonrisa estúpida en la cara." dijo girándose para encararme.

"Bueno, tu no eres nadie para quejarte. La tuya es igual de estúpida." no había visto la mía, pero el se veía realmente tonto. ¿así se veía la felicidad?

"Estonces supongo que fue buena idea escaparnos el resto del día."

"Carlisle no va a estar feliz."

"Bueno… no puede enojarse más."

"¿De que hablas? Fue muy comprensivo."

Carlisle y Esme habían sido muy comprensivos anoche. Había estado tan asustada, casi estaba segura de que me echarían.

Lo escuche reírse por lo bajo. ¿de que se reía?

"Ah… comprensivo contigo tal vez… Carlisle casi me dijo de lo que me iba a morir."

"Lo lamento."

"No te preocupes… lo veía venir."

"Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Aquí." dijo parando en un apartado mirador.

"Y, ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí?" dije levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, aquí… vamos a hablar finalmente." dijo pasándose al asiento trasero y ayudándome a pasarme también, sentándome en su regazo. "Y después voy a besarte un poquito más."

"¿De que quieres hablar?" dije divertida.

"Bueno… primero que nada… quiero decirlo adecuadamente: te amo… ahora, vas tu…"

"¿¡ Ahora vas tu!?" no sabía si debería estar enojada o riéndome.

"Si. Lo dije. Ahora tu dilo."

"¿Y que si no quiero decirlo? ¿Qué si no te amo? ¿Lo había pensado Sr. Creído?"

"Tu definitivamente me amas y lo sabes, simplemente no quieres admitirlo por que eres una cobarde."

" se supone que tenias que ser un caballero y decir: 'no espero que digas nada a cambio, solo quería que lo supieras'."

"Tía, en serio que te gustan las novelas románticas, ¿no Swan? Y de todas formas, ¿quién dijo que yo era un caballero?"

"Eres imposible."

"Bueno, no eres nadie para quejarte. Eres la persona más terca y testaruda que conozco."

"Agh… De acuerdo… te amo, tu gran bebe."

"Bien. Y ahora eso nos lleva al segundo punto."

"ah… Si…."

"Realmente metimos la pata ¿no?" preguntó mirándome.

"No necesito decir que si."

"Puedo… ¿tocarte?"

"Bueno… nunca antes habías pedido permiso."

"Quiero decir… aquí." dijo poniendo su mano en mi estomago. "Wow, esto es realmente extraño."

"Dímelo a mi."

Subió la mirada de nuevo.

"Lo siento, te lo arruine todo."

"No te preocupes. Yo también estaba ahí."

"Oh, ¿eras tu?" dijo bromeando.

"Idiota." dije juguetonamente empujando su brazo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, te recuerdo ahí."

"Ah… ¿y ahora que?"

"Bueno, ahora creo que me gustaría besar a mi novia."

"¿La conozco?"

"Tonta… novia, amiga, amante, compañera, camarada, pareja, mujer… elige la que quieras. Solo es semántica…"

Y con eso el prosiguió a pasar el tiempo besándome.

Esa tarde regresamos a casa, y el me hizo el amor por primera vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos días después estábamos yendo al instituto en el jeep de Emmet. Cuando todo

se arregló, Edward perdió su coche, así que todos estábamos yendo juntos.

"Ouch, Emmet, ¡ten cuidado con los baches!" le grité a Emmet.

"Bella, este es un Jeep, es todo-terreno."

"Bueno, el jeep, pero yo no." repliqué.

"Te dije que debías haber agarrado el volvo." la voz de Edward vino del asiento trasero.

"Bueno, este es mi auto."

"Si, pero ahora todos tenemos que viajar en el." dijo Edward.

"¿Y de quién fue la culpa?"

"Gracias Emmet, es bueno saber que mi precaria situación no te importa." dije mirándolo.

"¿Estas bromeando?, ¿no te dijo Edward que le pateé el trasero?" dijo cuando quitó su mirada del camino para darme una mirada incrédula.

"¿¡lo golpeaste!?" grité.

"Oye, estoy aquí ¿sabes?, y el no me golpeo. Solo lo intentó."

"¿Cómo es que no sabía esto?"

"No necesariamente te tengo que decir todo." Edward me respondió.

"Eso no te va a hacer ganar puntos conmigo Cullen."

"¿Puedes ponerle un apodo de cariño un poco mas normal por el amor de Dios? Ese también es mi apellido, y sabiendo que es un tipo de raro ritual entre ustedes dos, en serio me da miedo."

"¿Y que tipo de apodos de cariño sugieres?" le pregunte a Emmet.

"No sé, ¿amor, cariño, querido, corazón, cielo? No me importa."

"Esos son demasiado comunes Emmet. Pero de todas formas, no puedo creer que intentaste golpear a Edward. ¿en serio lo hiciste por mi?"

"Si, el estaba definitivamente intentando de proteger tu honor."

"Aww… Emmet…" estaba realmente conmovida.

"¡No te burles de mi Bella!"

"¡No me estoy burlando de ti, es tan lindo que voy a llorar!"

"Bueno, a pesar de las malditas cosas que ustedes dos han estado haciendo, te considero mi hermana pequeña."

"Te quiero hermano oso."

"Te quiero hermanita rarita."

Cuando lo dijo llegamos a casa de Rose. Ella ya nos estaba esperando. Rápidamente me cambie al asiento trasero y ella se subió al del copiloto. Emmet nos prohibió sentarnos juntos en la parte de atrás a menos que alguien estuviera adelante con él. El dijo que no había manera de que nos llevara mientras hacíamos algo.

"¡Hola Edward!, ¡Hola Bella! Hola bebe." nos saludo Rosalie antes de darle un beso en los labios a Emmet.

"¿ven? Ese es un apodo de cariño normal."

"Bueno, no es como que lo podamos usar, por ahora." dijo Edward.

"Gracias por recordármelo." agregué sarcásticamente.

"Ups. Lo siento chicos." dijo Rose.

"No hay problema Rose."

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, hay algo más por lo que me deben."

"¿Por qué?"

"Carlisle me dio 'la charla' de nuevo."

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Seh. Dijo que aparentemente tu no te acordaste Edward. Así que me quería refrescar la memoria."

Ahora los cuatro nos estábamos carcajeando.

-------------------------------------

"Creo que el 30 de noviembre va a ser un gran día" dijo Alice cuando nos dirigíamos a la mesa.

"Es el 1ero de diciembre, pero gracias por la advertencia Alice." dije burlándome de su 'visión'.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a reír.

"Eso realmente hiere mis sentimientos Swan." dijo Edward besándome ligeramente.

"¿¡Por que!?"

"Es nuestro cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?, tu querido hermano y este tonto con el que lo has estado haciendo cumplimos 18, muchas gracias." me informó Emmet.

"De hecho no lo hemos estado haciendo últimamente, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia." dije como respuesta.

"Gracias por los detalles de tu vida íntima, Swan."

"Como sea, Cullen." dije irritada.

"Entonces, ¿qué le vas a dar a Edward, Bella? Aunque ahora gracias a tu comentario sabemos lo que necesita…" pregunto Alice.

"Púdrete Alice." replico Edward.

"¿Te tengo que comprar algo?" dije girándome para mirarlo. "¿Cargar con tu material genético no es suficiente? Y créeme, solo mirando tu cabeza y la de Emmet probablemente tendría que estar exenta de comprar regalo de navidad también."

Ese pensamiento era bastante espeluznante.

"Aún así a mi me tienes que comprar regalo." dijo Emmet.

"Supongo que si. Trataste de golpear a Edward por mi así que te lo debo."

"¿¡Trataste de hacer que!?" gritaron Alice y Rosalie.

"De acuerdo, creo que ahora demasiada gente sabe de esto." me informo Edward.

"¿De que estas hablando? Nunca nadie había peleado por mi, estoy halagada."

"Oh, no tengo que pelear por ti Swan. Solo tengo que pelear _contigo._" dijo con todo su encanto (nótese el sarcasmo).

"Así que, ¿qué era eso de los golpes?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Nada, Emmet solo intento golpear a Edward, ya sabes, por quitarle a Bella su inocencia y eso." dijo Jasper.

"Te lo mereces." agregó Emmet mirando serio a Edward.

"Creo que ya arreglamos eso."

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿una fiesta?" pregunto Alice.

"No lo vas a dejar ir, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

"¿Acaso no me conoces Bella?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde ese día Rose y Alice estaban en mi recamara conmigo.

"Vamos Bella, tenemos que planear algo grande." dijo Alice.

"No me gusta mucho eso de planear grandes fiestas, ¿sabes?"

"Anda Bella, es el cumpleaños de tu novio." agregó Rosalie.

"Una vez más, no es lo mío. Y de todas formas, no creo que Carlisle aprecie mucho la idea de Edward y yo teniendo una gran celebración."

"¡Pero no es culpa de Emmet!"

"¡Pues tu planea algo entonces!"

"El embarazo no te esta haciendo más dulce."

"Bien… como sea, aunque hay condiciones: no voy a salir de un pastel, ni voy a cantar 'Feliz cumpleaños' como Marilyn Monroe, ni voy a usar un d-"

De repente sentí un agudo dolor en mi abdomen que me dejó sin aire.

"Ahh!" grité cuando colapsé.

"¿Bella? ¡Bella!" podía escuchar sus voces aunque mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo… tengo mucho dolor en este momento." dije mientras ellas me movían a mi cama.

"¿Dónde te duele?" preguntó Rose.

"Mi abdomen." Alice levantó mi camisa un poco.

"Rose… mira esto."

"¿Qué es… ?" pregunte empezando a asustarme.

"Tienes moretones…"

"Llama a Edward ¡ahora! ¡y a Carlisle!" dije mientras me entraba un mareo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían gritado para que Edward y todos los demás vinieran. No mucho después me estaban llevando al hospital en la parte trasera de alguno de los coches, estaba un poco subida en el regazo de Edward mientras el me sostenía fuertemente.

El dolor había bajado bastante, pero sabía que algo estaba muy mal. Podía sentir algo mojado, que seguramente sería sangre. Muy pronto estaba en el hospital con Carlisle y una enfermera revisando el dolor de mi abdomen. Las manos de Carlisle tocaron mi abdomen por un rato y entonces, antes de pedirle a Esme y Edward que se fueran, me hizo un examen vaginal.

"Bella-"

Lo corté.

"¿Puedes llamar a Edward antes de decirme?"

"Claro, ¿estás segura?"

"Si."

Regreso rápidamente con Edward quien se paró a mi lado y tomo mi mano. Me puso triste ver el pánico en sus ojos. Esme estaba en la puerta.

"Bella, cielo. Esto no se ve muy bien. Vamos a hacer un ultrasonido para estar seguros, pero creo que el feto esta incapaz." dijo Carlisle.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, solo así?" pregunte intentando que no se rompiera mi voz.

"El moretón en tu abdomen. Ese es un signo. Creo que es un embarazo ectópico. La implantación se debió hacer en una trompa de Falopio, y es imposible que crezca. También estas sangrando y el dolor. Aunque no sea ectópico, creo que las posibilidades son muy pocas. Si es un embarazo ectópico, si no hacemos nada puede ser muy peligroso para-"

Lo interrumpí de nuevo.

"¿Necesito un aborto?"

"No… te daremos methrotrexate. Parara el crecimiento y tu cuerpo hará el resto. Nos dimos cuenta temprano, así que no creo que necesites cirugía, aunque estarás en observación."

Pude ver a Esme en la puerta con las manos en su boca, Edward estaba mirando el piso y la mandíbula de Carlisle estaba muy tensa. Yo estaba bastante tranquila. Entumecida.

"Lo siento mucho, cielo. Ahora los vamos a dejar a ustedes dos solos." dijo mientras salía sosteniendo a Esme por la cintura, quien se recargó un poco en el.

"Supongo que te voy a tener que comprar regalo después de todo…" dije mirando a Edward.

"Oh Bella…"

Y colapsó enterrando su cabeza en mi regazo y abrazándome fuertemente.

No podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto llorar.

**EBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEB**

**OK, primero que nada, llore bastante con este cap.**

**Segundo, no me maten!!! Por favor! Piedad! Sé que tarde mucho y todo eso, pero en serio mi vida esta hecha un lío!**

**1° se murió mi abuelo, en parte me alegra por que ya estaba muy enfermo, pero aun así me medio deprimí y no tenía nada de ganas de traducir =/**

**2° estaba en exámenes! Que horror! Pero me saque 8.5 en francés y 9.1 en geografía! Estoy muy feliz por eso!! =) gracias al cielo ya estamos (en México, aunque supongo que también en otros países) de vacaciones de semana santa, si! Por ello creo que actualizaré un poco más seguido, se lo merecen!**

**3° mañana es el cumpleaños 29 de mi hermana mayor! Y hoy me llevaron de Shopping! Y yo que soy como Bella, me estaba muriendo! Y ellas como Alice, definitivamente ya se como se siente, mis pies me están matando. =/**

**Pero bueno, espero que no estén enojadas y me dejen un review! Pelase! No les quita ni tres minutos! Además, estoy depre! =( ustedes me animan bastante con sus reviews. Bueno, seguro ya les da flojera leer, nos leemos besos bye! Xoxo grax por leer!**

**iovs Cullen **


	16. ¿por que no puedo llorar?

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a la súper creativa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a caracol.

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--à

_A rite of passage_

Es una tontería pensar que el tiempo se para cuando llega una tragedia.

Que el mundo tiembla con cada uno de nuestros problemas.

El mundo sigue girando, los periódicos informan, y alguien tiene que entrar en un cuarto de hospital y limpiar el piso a pesar de las caras tristes de las personas dentro de ella.

El bebé que no había asimilado aún ya no crecía dentro de mi, aunque él o ella

tenían una sentencia de muerte desde antes.

Mi cuerpo ya había empezado a darse cuenta de esto, ya había empezado a tener control. Se había roto parcialmente, era lo que había provocado el dolor.

El ultrasonido había sido extremadamente duro, dolía ver algo vivo que estaba destinado a morir.

Yo tenía suerte.

Como me habían dicho, desde que el sangrado interno había cesado, solo un pequeño coágulo se veía y no había daños visibles en mi trompa, por lo tanto no sería necesaria la cirugía. Eso no disminuiría mis posibilidades de quedar embarazada de nuevo después, eso fue lo que me dijeron. Realmente no me importaba eso.

Esme había estado a mi lado, agarrando el collar plateado que siempre colgaba de su cuello. Siempre hacía eso cuando las cosas estaban difíciles.

Edward no se había ido de mi lado. Después de que colapsó en mi regazo no había vuelto a llorar.

Yo no había llorado nada.

Mis ojos estaban secos y los de todos los demás ya habían llorado.

Dos días después ya estaba en casa.

En el tercero regresé a la escuela.

Antes de esa fatídica noche traté de no pensar en eso. Había estado disfrutando la primera etapa de una relación y estaba intentando olvidar el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

Nunca le había hablado al bebé, y nunca hice planes. Había estado molesta por el embarazo y la mayoría de las veces había intentado ignorar ese hecho.

Y había sido algo tan diminuto. Ni siquiera siete semanas completas.

¿Cómo podría llorar?

No merecía llorar.

Y aún, en muchas noches sola en mi cama, o cuando estaba en la ducha, mis manos se movían hacía abajo para descansar en mi barriga no existente. Había tenido una estúpida sonrisa pensando que el bebe de Edward estaba creciendo en mi. Una pobre y romántica idea. Éramos adolescentes, este había sido un gran error, y aun así, tenía una pieza tangible de el en mi.

La noche que llegué a casa me metí en mi cuarto, Edward me seguía de atrás. Una vez ahí me sostuvo fuertemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo.

"Estoy bien. Ya no me dan calambres."

"Eso es bueno."

Me paré en la punta de mis dedos para besarlo, era tan tierno y dulce.

"Te extrañé" dijo.

Los rumores estuvieron corriendo en la escuela por mi ausencia de dos días. Escuché cosas como de que me había ido para hacerme un aborto, que seguía embarazada, que nunca había estado embarazada, y mi favorita: que había huido con algún chico y que desde que me dejó yo había vuelto.

Ya no me importaba lo que decían. No me molestaba tener el record de mas chismes hacia una persona.

No quería que me trataran como si fuera de cristal.

"Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Alice cuando me vio caminando hacia el lugar donde ella y Rose estaban paradas.

"Estoy bien ahora. Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para la fiesta?"

"Pensé que no iba a haber una fiesta." dijo Rosalie.

"Claro que va a haber una fiesta, como dijeron, nuestros novios no cumplen 18 todos los días." dije comprometida a mi entusiasmo.

"Emmett y Edward lo cancelaron." Alice me informó.

"¿Por qué? ¿quien murió?" dije pensando que les podría mostrar que estaba bien. Podía reírme de ello.

Había un silencio muy incomodo. Mi esfuerzo no había funcionado.

"Ah… ¿muy pronto para ustedes chicas?"

"¿No es por ti?" parecía que a Alice se le iban a salir los ojos.

"Escuchen, fue real para mi por como…. Una semana. No estoy feliz por lo que pasó. Pero quiero regresar a la normalidad. No quiero apegarme a ello." trate de hacerlas ver.

"De acuerdo entonces." fue todo lo que Alice pudo decir.

"Y supongo que la fiesta vuelve a estar en pie. Aunque mis condiciones siguen en pie. No voy a estar en ningún escenario, a menos que sea para tocar la guitarra con Edward. Y no, definitivamente no voy a usar un vestido." sonreí.

Alguien tenía que sonreír.

"¿Estás segura Bella?" dijo Rose.

"Si, estoy segura. Incluso voy a convencer a Emmett y Edward."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Y dónde lo vamos a hacer?"

"Mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad esos días. Podríamos llevar a algunos amigos ahí." ofreció Rosalie.

"Suena como un buen plan." dije.

Convencer a Emmett no fue difícil, se veía realmente feliz de verme emocionada por algo. El terco había sido Edward.

"Realmente pienso que no deberíamos hacer la fiesta."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté.

"Bueno, acabas de estar en el hospital y había un bebe y ahora no hay nada." dijo como si intentara hacerme ver algo que yo no podía. Como si no supiera lo que había pasado.

Pero sabía bien que había pasado. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver eso?

"No puedo apegarme a eso para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?" dije un poco enojada.

"No quiero que te apegues a ello, pero, ¿ya lo superaste?" su voz también estaba empezando a levantarse.

"¿Qué tengo que superar? No puedo estar descorazonada por algo que no quería en primer lugar. Sería una hipócrita." si, finalmente lo había dicho.

"Oh Bella… no te tienes que sentir culpable…"

"No me siento culpable. En realidad no siento nada sobre eso en este momento."

"Ni siquiera has llorado." dijo

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. ¿¡Qué quieres de mi!? ¿quieres que me rompa y lo lamente? ¿habrías preferido que me alejara de ti y que creyera que la única cosa que nos había unido era la responsabilidad de un bebe que de repente se fue? La cosa que mas te molesta es que te aleje de mi. Bueno, ahora no te estoy alejando. Estoy intentando darnos una oportunidad, ¡estoy tratando de ser normal!"

"De acuerdo… esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos. No quiero pelear."

Que el no quisiera pelear conmigo solo hizo que me enojara más. Pero para no hacer un espectáculo intente calmarme.

"Yo tampoco quiero pelear. Solo quiero que nosotros, todos nosotros podamos regresar a la normalidad. Sigo queriendo ser una adolescente. ¿podemos hacer eso?"

"Si, podemos hacer eso." dijo tranquilamente. "Solo prométeme algo… en realidad te voy a decir lo que me puedes dar de cumpleaños." y cuando dijo eso me jaló para darme un abrazo.

"No voy a hacer de stripper para ti." dije bromeando.

"Mmm, no quería decir eso…. Aunque ahora que lo pusiste en mi cabeza…. Muchas gracias. Lo que quiero decir es, prométeme que cuando estés lista para llorar vas a venir conmigo."

Estaba haciéndome prometerle hacer algo a lo que no quería llegar.

"No voy a llorar."

"Solo prométemelo."

"Prefiero hacerte de stripper."

"¿Puedes solo prometerlo Swan?"

Se estaba frustrando conmigo, pero la verdad me gustaba, por un momento habíamos regresado a nuestras tontas discusiones, intentando descubrir cual era el más testarudo.

"De acuerdo… pero no vas a tener a tu stripper ahora." dije finalmente.

"Viviré."

Una semana después tuvimos la fiesta en casa de Rosalie. Todo había salido genial. Y me sentí genial cuando sentí que estaba contribuyendo a que todos volvieran a ser felices y a ser ellos mismos.

Incluso había dejado que Alice y Rose me peinaran, maquillaran y me hicieran las uñas para la fiesta, yo había escogido mi ropa, pero había intentado parecer más femenina. Pensé que podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, o incluso tres. Ellas estarían felices y tal vez a Edward le gustaría.

Pero no use vestido… no iba a ser _tan _generosa.

Alice y Rose estaban orgullosas de su trabajo. Especialmente cuando Edward vino a saludarme con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Te ves increíble esta noche."

"Feliz cumpleaños."

"Ahora es feliz… ¿sabes que me recuerda esto?" dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos por toda mi cara, sus firmes manos estaban evitando que me fuera a escapar, aunque no me quería ir.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté.

"Me recuerda a cómo te veías en la fiesta de Sean."

"¿En serio?" dije sonriendo.

"Si. ¿y sabes que quiero hacer?"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" dije levantando una ceja.

"Bueno… eso… pero mas que nada quiero bailar contigo de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo voy a sentir que quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces. Esta vez, puedo realmente demostrarles que eres completamente mía."

"Soy tuya. Y tu eres mío."

"Ciertamente lo soy." dijo mirándome a los ojos. Convenciéndome de sus palabras.

"Conozco otra manera de que pruebes que soy tuya."

En realidad sólo quería pasar tiempo con él alejados de todos los demás.

"¿Si? ¿Cuál es?" pregunto Edward.

"Ven arriba conmigo."

Su mirada era totalmente diferente a lo que había esperado. En lugar de su sonrisa torcida se veía preocupado e increíblemente triste. Me soltó y solo acarició mi cara y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Wow…. En realidad soy así de repugnante, ¿Huh?"

"Estás muy lejos de repugnante."

Pude ver sus ojos evitando mi mirada.

"¿Entonces a que le tienes miedo?"

"No se si estás lista." dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"No estoy diciendo que tengamos sexo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo ven arriba conmigo." ahora estaba suplicando. ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba suplicando?

Y así llegamos arriba. Entramos en el cuarto de Rosalie y nos sentamos en el colchón.

Yo era la que estaba llegando más lejos cuando empecé a besarlo furiosamente. El me dejó tomar el control y solo se acostó cuando me subí en el. Después de un rato, percibí su falta de participación y rompí el beso para mirarlo.

"¿¡Que!?" grité frustrada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" estaba fingiendo no saber nada.

"Quiero decir ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy aquí."

"Bueno, ciertamente no estás conmigo." dije bajándome de su regazo y levantándome. Empecé a caminar intentando calmarme.

"No es eso…. Yo solo… siento que es muy pronto."

"¿Muy pronto para ti?" pregunté ya sabiendo lo que el estaba pensando. Pero necesitaba que lo dijera.

"No… pienso que es muy pronto para ti."

"Mi cuerpo está bien."

"Tu cuerpo no es por lo único que me preocupo."

"Desearía que fuera mi cuerpo lo que te preocupara para ser honestos."

"Te conozco bien. Te estás escondiendo de tus sentimientos." dijo.

"¿Cuándo lo van a dejar todos? No estoy hecha de cristal. En realidad, estoy muy lejos de ser frágil. Antes era frágil. Pero ahora estoy bien… podrías golpearme con tu mejor tiro. No hay nada que romper." dije fríamente.

El miro el piso.

Esto me estaba haciendo enojar.

"No lo puedo creer. Tu solo me quisiste por que iba a tener a tu hijo." dije echando veneno. Quería que reaccionara. Quería que explotara y peleara conmigo.

"No seas estúpida."

"Bueno, ni siquiera puedo entender eso ¿verdad?, simplemente soy estúpida."

El no estaba picando el anzuelo.

"Estas lejos de ser estúpida. Pero esto, esto se está haciendo estúpido. Tu sabes bien que no fue el embarazo lo que nos unió."

"Bueno, eso lo sé, pero entonces ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan sola aquí?"

"Por que no pienso que hayas procesado esto aún. ¡por que bromeas de ello como si no fuera nada!"

Finalmente había explotado.

"No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi." eso era lo que yo intentaba decir.

"Lo sé. Y se que es por eso que te estás evitando tus sentimientos."

"¿Sabes que? Puede ser tu cumpleaños y todo… pero no eres mi persona favorita en este momento."Dije cuando me fui.

Me fui directo a casa y corrí con Carlisle y Esme. Estaban sentados en la sala cuando llegué.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Esme.

"Si, estoy bien."

"¿Se acabó la fiesta? Es muy temprano." dijo Carlisle.

"No. Solo tenía que venir a casa. Lo siento. Edward y yo peleamos."

"¿Todo está bien?" sentí la preocupación de Esme.

"Si. Fue algo estúpido." no quería que ellos se preocuparan.

Pero sentía que no era nada estúpido.

"Solo voy a estar arriba." dije.

"De acuerdo cielo. Grita si necesitas algo." dijo Esme, se veía aún preocupada.

"Lo haré." dije mientras subía las escaleras.

'_¿habría sido yo la que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo?' _pensé cuando estaba llegando arriba.

Me sentía como una leona encerrada en mi cuarto. Necesitaba aire. Así que agarré mi chaqueta y una cobija y me dirigí al techo.

Me senté y me cubrí con la cobija. Había una hermosa luna llena. La miré mientras pensaba.

'_¿Por qué no puedo llorar?'_

_**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**_

_Bueno, como les prometí, aquí esta el capi, ¿ven? Estoy subiendo mas rápido! XD_

_El siguiente me gusta bastante, es uno de mis favoritos, y ya se que todo esta muy gris por el momento, pero ya saben el dicho, después de la tormenta viene un arcoiris. Y de esta historia, lamentablemente solo quedan 2 capítulos, )'= pero… tiene secuela!! Así que no se van a deshacer de ella tan pronto jaja, gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews! En serio que me subieron el ánimo! =) ahora me siento mucho mejor._

_Un beso, nos leemos bye iovs Cullen_


	17. Estoy lista

DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a la súper creativa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a caracol.**

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--****à**

_**A rite of passage**_

**A/N les sugiero que pongan "this woman´s work" de Kate Bush para el ambiente, disfruten.**

**t/N lamento haberme tardado pero este capitulo me gusta mucho y quería que me quedara bien hecho, y al igual que la autora, disfruten…**

**PD. si creyeron que habia vuelto a actualizar perdon, pero es que me dijeron que estaba subrayado y era verdad asi que lo volví a bajar sin ño subrayado xD**

**Capitulo 17 estoy lista**

Me senté en la orilla por un rato mirando la luna llena hasta que Esme vino y se sentó junto a mi.

"Hola cariño." dijo metiéndose junto a mi en la manta.

"Hola Esme." dije evitando mirada, tenía miedo de que viera mis pensamientos en mis ojos. Pero ella se quedo viendo hacia el bosque junto a la casa, directamente a un árbol que era parte de nuestra infancia.

"Amo ese árbol. Los recuerdo a ustedes trepándolo, y cayéndose un par de veces."

"Tenemos las cicatrices para probarlo. Era un genial árbol para trepar." dije sonriendo y recordando.

"Lo plante cuando compramos esta casa, ¿sabes?"

"Wow, entonces ese árbol es más viejo que yo. Es impresionante."

"Lo sé, veinte años. Recuerdo que siempre decía que iba a ser mi árbol familiar. Y lo es. Toma algo de agua." dijo tendiéndome la botella de la que ella estaba tomando.

"Gracias."

"Escucha, quiero decirte algo… los chicos no saben nada de esto… pero quiero compartirlo contigo."

"Dispara."

"También perdí uno."

La mire con incredulidad pero ella estaba evitando mi mirada y no estaba segura de si estaba cuidando mis sentimientos o los de ella.

"¿Cuándo?" dije con voz débil.

"Ustedes eran pequeños, tenían dos creo. No lo suficientes años para recordarlo. De todas maneras, lo perdí." lo último lo dijo con voz neutral, tratando de esconder cualquier emoción. Conocía esa táctica.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenías?" era todo lo que era capaz de decir, dolía mucho decirlo directamente.

"Ah… como seis meses."

"¡Esme! Oh Dios, lo lamento…"

Seis meses. Yo estaba tratando con algo que sólo había tenido por seis semanas, y no lo había sabido mucho más de una semana. Seis meses parecían el infierno.

"¡Oye! Escúchame. No te dije esto por mi." dijo mientras agarraba su collar plateado y giraba para encararme.

"El tiempo no hace ninguna diferencia. No para nosotras."

"Quiero que sepas que sé cómo te sientes… que alguien entiende… los papás… pierden mucho y les duele también, pero ellos no saben como se siente. Quiero que sepas que el fuego… el hoyo en el estómago… la culpa… todas esas cosas que sientes, no vas a poder encontrar una forma de que Edward lo sienta… yo también lo sentí."

Esta mujer era en serio increíble, nombró todas las cosas que yo no había podido. Era exactamente lo que sentía, o lo que había estado tratando de evitar, las primeras cosas que no era capaz de compartir con Edward, lo que había escondido de el.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, todo estaba bien, y después un día mi bebé simplemente murió. Se ahorcó con el cordón. Dijeron que no había forma de saber. Carlisle se sintió muy mal, siendo doctor y todo eso. Pero supongo que era el destino, ¿cierto?"

"¿Era niño o niña?"

"Mmm… una niña."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Quería una niña. Tenía a los niños y envidié a tu madre un poco, me gustaban los bonitos atuendos que te ponía."

"Le gustaba especialmente el rosa. Probablemente por eso es que soy así."

"A ella en serio le gustaba ponerte rosa, aunque te veías bonita. Claro hasta que descubriste que le podías decir que no. Siempre has sido bastante terca."

Sonreí pensando en Reneé, con mucho gusta usaría todo el rosa en el mundo por tenerla de regreso.

"¿Qué le paso a ella?"

"La cremamos. La mayoría de las cenizas están ahí." dijo apuntando el árbol. "cavé un poco para sacar las raíces, y la mezclé ahí. La quería en mi árbol familiar."

"¿La mayoría?" dije tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir.

"Tomé un pellizco de sus cenizas para ponerlas aquí, en mi collar."

Entendí bien entonces, por que siempre lo agarraba cuando las cosas se complicaban. Entendí entonces por qué lo agarró cuando escuchó de mi propia perdida.

"¿Por qué no tuvieron más?"

"Al principio era difícil. No quería sentir que estábamos tratando de reemplazarla. Pero finalmente tratamos. Solo que nunca pasó."

"Supongo que tu solo debías tener dos."

"No Bella. Tuve mi tercer hijo cuando tu llegaste. Tal vez no te cargué por nueve meses, pero eres mía. Métete en esa cabeza dura que tienes que siempre has sido una Cullen."

La abracé.

"Ahora. Se que las personas te van a decir. 'Al final fue mejor.' 'No era el momento adecuado.' 'Ustedes son muy jóvenes.' pero eso es mentira. Mira, nadie va a decir lo correcto. Ni siquiera yo. Esto que te estoy diciendo también podría estar mal. Pero lo que quiero que recuerdes es que esto fue real. Pasó. No importa como pasó, como Edward y tu terminaron juntos. No fue un sueño Bella. No dejes que nadie te lo quite. Y ese vínculo existió. No lo olvides pequeña."

Escuchamos unos ruidos de adentro de la casa.

"Creo que los chicos regresaron. Voy a entrar, ¿te vas a quedar aquí otro rato?"

"Solo unos minutos."

"De acuerdo. Cuando estés lista. Te quiero." dijo abrazándome.

"Yo también. No tienes idea." dije cuando entró.

Miré el árbol que Esme había plantado. Todos esos años trepándolo. Todos esos años Esme nos vio jugando en ese árbol, probablemente pensando en quienes no estaban ahí. Todos esos años yo era una niña sin madre mientras ella era lo homólogo: la madre que perdió a su hija.

De repente lo entendí.

Ella tenia razón. No importa lo equivocado, inconveniente o en que mal tiempo fue. Había sido real. No podía fingir que no.

Ya podía sentir el agua viniendo.

Entré tan rápido como pude, buscándolo. Abrí su puerta sin tocar; el estaba mirando hacia otro lado, su camisa estaba a la mitad de su cuerpo. Me escuchó y se giró. No le dí tiempo para decir nada, para hacer nada.

"Estoy lista." dije y corrí hacia afuera.

Bajé las escaleras rápido hacia la puerta trasera. Tenía el tiempo suficiente. Sabía que el estaba atrás. Salí y pasé el árbol de Esme y corrí adentro del área boscosa atrás de nuestra casa. Hacia frío afuera y podía sentir el frío viento chocando contra mi cara mientras corría. El viento se sentía como hielo en mis mejillas. ¿ya estaba llorando?

Lo podía escuchar casi alcanzándome.

Me dejé caer en mis manos y rodillas dejando salir y profundo y doloroso alarido.

Lloré.

Más que llorar; aullé.

No fue bonito: lloré con una fuerza increíble. Lloré hasta que sentí que mi garganta quemaba. Lo saqué de mi cuerpo. Mi cara estaba tan cerca del suelo que el olor de tierra mojada inundaba mi nariz. Tenía mis manos abiertas y mis dedos se estaban enterrando en el suelo.

_Lloré por el bebé del que apenas sabía y perdí._

_Lloré por que no sabía cuanto lo había amado._

_Lloré por que, aunque fue poco convencional, había sido creado con amor._

_Lloré por que tenía esperanzas que no me quería admitir ni a mi misma._

_Lloré por mi,_

_Por el bebé que perdí,_

_Y por mi madre muerta._

_Y lloré por Esme y su propia perdida._

_Y finalmente, lloré por la miseria que nos había traído a nosotros dos._

El llanto había sido tan fuerte que me había secado completamente por dentro, hasta que solo sollozaba y me sentía ahogada, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, jalándome hacia atrás para recargarme en su pecho. Y me abrazó, sosteniéndome fuerte, hasta que me sentí en paz.

**EPOV**

"Estoy lista." la escuché decir e inmediatamente salió corriendo.

Sabía que estaba saliendo por que tenia su chaqueta puesta, y ella acostumbraba a huir. Tomé mi chaqueta y mis llaves y corrí lo más rápido que pude para tratar de alcanzarla. La ví corriendo hacia el jardín y fui por ella.

Me estaba acercando cuando entró en el bosque de atrás de la casa y de repente colapsó. Calló en sus manos y rodillas y lo escuché: un alarido desgarró la noche.

Y también desgarró mi corazón.

Era tan doloroso y triste.

Paré.

Me quedé a un lado, con miedo de intervenir, con miedo de entrar a un lugar prohibido donde ella estaba.

Sus sonidos eran rudos y profundos y yo los dejé salir.

Yo solo estaba ahí mientras la veía romperse en millones de pedazos.

Rompió mi corazón, pero la tenía que dejar, yo solo tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para volver a juntarla, esperaba ser capaz de hacerlo.

Me acerqué lentamente. Su cuerpo se tensó y se alejó, era tan poderoso e instintivo. Y después de un rato pude acercarla a mi, de agarrarla y no dejarla ir. La puse cerca y enterré mi nariz en su cabello. Y nos quedamos así por un largo rato, hasta que sentí que su pulso bajaba tranquilizándose.

Después de un tiempo pudimos hablar, pudimos decir todo lo que no habíamos podido antes.

**BPOV**

"Gracias." dijo

"¿Por qué?"

"Por darme lo que quería de cumpleaños."

Sonreí un poco.

"Pero no lo hice por ti." tenía que admitirlo.

Era verdad, lo había hecho por mi, y solo por mi.

"Lo sé. Y eso es lo que quería."

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?" pregunté.

"Podríamos hablar."

"¿Y finalmente decir lo que teníamos miedo de decir?"

"Ese es un comienzo."

Me tomo unos minutos juntar mi valor.

"Me sentí culpable. Sentí que había sido mi culpa." finalmente lo dije.

"Tu no hiciste que el bebé muriera."

"Lo sé. Pero me sentí.. Horrible… sentí que todo lo que tocaba lo hacia miserable."

"Yo no me estoy haciendo miserable, estoy aquí." dijo forzándome a mirarlo y puso una mano en su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

"¿No te arrepientes de nada?" pregunte con miedo.

"No."

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que el volvió a hablar.

"¿Quieres saber algo que nunca te dije?"

"Claro."

"Me gustaba la idea de que mi bebé estaba creciendo en ti." dijo mirando mi abdomen y poniendo una mano en el, como había hacho antes. Sentí una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla, pero la quitó rápidamente con su pulgar cuando me miró de nuevo.

"No lo dije para herirte."

"Esta bien. Supongo que necesitamos decir estás cosas. Y, la verdad, a mi me gustaba pensar que tu bebe estaba creciendo dentro de mi. Un par de veces me hizo sonreír como una tonta." dije sonriendo.

Eso le hizo sonreír y me dio un rápido beso.

"Te voy a decir otro secreto: no va a ser la última vez que cargas a mis hijos."

"¿Hijos?" dije sorprendida.

"¿Crees que con nuestra forma de ser vamos a tener solo uno?"

Sonreí al igual que el.

Un tiempo después su cara se puso sombría y mi corazón salto.

"Siempre dices que no tienes cariño en ningún lugar… ya no puedes decir eso… yo te quiero."

No había nada que pudiera decir después de eso, así que deje que mis labios hablaran por mi.

"No va a ser pronto, pero va a pasar." dijo después del beso, recargando su frente en la mía.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dije.

"Camina conmigo." dijo levantándome. "La luna llena esta hermosa."

Caminamos por los alrededores tomados de la mano por un rato, con solo la luz de la luna para alumbrar el camino.

"Lo siento." dije

"¿Por qué?"

"Por arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños."

"¿Quién dijo que la arruinaste? Me la pase bien. Conocí a una linda rubia de California después de que te fuiste."

Lo empujé lejos de mi juguetonamente. Pero el me empujó con mas fuerza hasta que

chocamos contra un árbol.

"Esto se siente mucho mejor." dijo empujando su cuerpo contra el mio. Su rodilla estaba manteniendo mis piernas separadas.

"Si."

"Te extrañé. ¿te das cuenta?" dijo frotando su dureza contra mi.

"Mmm… Lo sé… yo también te extrañé."

"La última vez que te tuve fue como la primera vez."

"El día en que me besaste." dije recordándolo.

"Hace mucho que no lo hacemos."

"Bueno, no es fácil con las rondas nocturnas de Carlisle."

"¿Crees que con las horas que está en el hospital va a necesitar dormir?."

"Dijo que su casa no iba a ser conocida como el lugar donde había sexo adolescente." agregué.

"Supongo que no es algo malo hacerme desearte."

"Eso solo nos hace mas como normales adolescentes tratando de tener una vida sexual."

"De todos modos, no falta mucho para la universidad."

"Sabes que nos va a poner en diferentes dormitorios ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé. Estábamos muy mimados durmiendo juntos todas las noches."

"Muy mimados."

"Pero…" dijo mirando alrededor. "No estamos bajo el techo de Carlisle en este momento."

"¡No Edward!" dije horrorizada, y un poco intrigada por la idea. "No lo voy a hacer afuera. ¿Qué te paso para que decidieras que desearnos era una cosa buena de todas formas?"

"Solo soy humano. ¿pero ahora quien es la prudente?"

"¡Hace mucho frío!" dije tratando de convencerlo.

"Es mi cumpleaños después de todo."

"Ya casi se acaba tu cumpleaños. Y creo que ya te di lo que querías."

"Oh, no creo que me llegues a dar todo lo que quiero." dijo sonriendo.

Empezó a besarme apasionadamente, supuse que para intentar calentarme.

"Vamos adentro. Prometo que me voy a meter a tu cuarto." dije derrotada.

"¿Te vas a arriesgar a que Carlisle entre?" su voz sonó bastante divertida.

"Solo tienes que ser rápido. No es un problema para ti, ¿o si?"

"Te vas a meter en problemas Swan."

"¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Oh, ya verás." dijo cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa.

**oOo------ oOo------------oOo--------------oOo--------oOo--------oOo--------**

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero quería que me quedara perfecto jaja, entonces lo releí como seis veces y creo que me quedo bastante bien, que dicen? Lo que importa es su opinión. Dejen review y me dicen que tal.**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo, no puedo creer que ya voy a acabar mi primera historia! Y todo ha sido gracias a que ustedes em dan ganas de traducir, gracias, **

**Les quiero recomendar unas cuantas historias que me encantan, nos son tantas ahora jaja:**

**- My sunshine**

**-Someday**

**-Seth Lincoln Street**

**-Color plata**

**-Rehenes**

**-The princess Swan**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, (el ultimo =( ) y en campamento salvaje,**

**Gracias por leer!! MBA! (mordidas besos y abrazos)**

**Atte. iovs Cullen**


	18. Nuncamás

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a la súper creativa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a caracol.

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien aquí el capi--à

_A rite of passage_

Ultimo capitulo 

Había sido tan fácil ir de regreso.

Meternos en el cuarto del otro se sentía como años antes cuando no estabamos preocupados de que alguien nos atrapara. Aunque, por supuesto, en esos momentos era algo totalmente inocente.

Esta noche no había sido nada inocente, tampoco había sido una noche de dormir: tenía una misión, y el propósito no era dormir.

Es gracioso pensar sobre eso: durante nuestro experimento, no nos habíamos preocupado mucho por ser atrapados. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a ello que era natural para nosotros.

Pero esta noche teníamos el deseo y la desesperación de dos amantes que acababan de reunirse después de años, incluso si no habíamos estado separados por tanto tiempo.

Pero se sentía como años.

Tuvimos que contenernos cuando llegamos a la casa, y pasamos tiempo con la familia. Esme y Carlisle estaban felices de ver que nuestra tonta discusión se había arreglado. No había sido una pelea exactamente, pero lo que había pasado en el bosque era íntimo y privado, no le incumbía a nadie mas que a nosotros.

Esperé ansiosamente en mi cama pues había subido antes. En la oscuridad escuche el ruido de cada quien entrando a sus cuartos y cerrando las puertas. Había cerrado mis ojos con anticipación, desesperada por que el viniera a mi, pero sabía que tenía que esperar al menos un par de horas.

Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Y en medio de mi desesperación, de alguna manera me quede dormida, mi traicionero cuerpo estaba agotado.

"Esto hace que me baje el ego, ¿sabes?" cuando escuché eso me desperté.

"Mmm…. Aquí estás." dije sonriendo sin abrir mis ojos, saboreando la sensación de él a mi alrededor, abrazándome fuertemente.

"Tienes demasiada ropa para esta fiesta de cumpleaños." dijo pasando su dedo índice por el elástico de mis pantalones.

"Mala suerte. Desde hace unas horas dejó de ser tu cumpleaños."

"¿No voy a tener celebración atrasada de mi cumpleaños?"

"Te mandaré una tarjeta." dije queriendo ver su reacción.

"Eres una sádica. De acuerdo, me voy a mi cama." me soltó y salió de la cama.

"No te atrevas" dije con severidad.

Ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaba, justo después, me había puesto debajo de él, besando y acariciando en todos lados. Tenía razón cunado dijo que tenía mucha ropa, y aún no había hecho nada sobre ello, el disfrutaba frustrarme.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto." dije

"¿Es mucha la desesperación?'" dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿Estas buscando darle un show a Carlisle?¿junto a un ataque al corazón?"

"Como desees" dijo empezando a quitarme la ropa. Rápidamente te amontonaron en el suelo, y me sentí avergonzada de mi desnudes pues el seguía con ropa.

Me miró en silencio haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, tanto que sentí que me sonrojé.

"¿Esperas a alguien mas?" dije tratando de hacerme sentir más poderosa… y menos miserable.

"¿Sarcasmo otra vez?"

"Bueno, es que has estado mirando tanto tiempo que me preocupa que estés pensando en otra cosa."

"¿Esto se siente como que estoy pensando en otra cosa?" dijo frotando su dureza contra mi.

"Cierto." dije sonrojándome más.

"Te estás sonrojando. Sabes que hemos hecho esto antes, ¿cierto?"

"Odio que me haces vulnerable." dije derrotada.

"Y yo lo amo."

"Deja de mirarme."

"¿Por qué? Me gusta mirar. No se si te he dicho esto. Pero eres condenadamente hermosa." dijo antes de atrapar mi boca con la suya. Tiré de su camisa para quitársela, y después fue el turno de sus pantalones.

"Y tu eres mía." declaró.

"Eres bastante posesivo."

"De ti." dijo deslizándose dentro de mi y empujándome al éxtasis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

No habíamos regresado al área pastosa en la que nos gustaba observar a la gente por mucho tiempo, supongo que estábamos viviendo en lugar de ser espectadores, pero el día siguiente se sintió bien ir.

"No entiendo al tipo. Realmente no entiendo por que nadie puede ver a través de él." dije mirando a Sean repitiendo las mismas tácticas románticas de las que habíamos sido testigos muchas veces.

"Bueno, tal vez a algunas de esas chicas les gusta cómo las trata. Y no se…. Probablemente piensan que van a cambiar su forma de ser." dijo Edward.

"Tío, pareces una chica. ¿Has estado leyendo las novelas románicas de Alice? A veces me pregunto por que te dejo subirte en mi."

"Es por que me amas." dijo dándome un beso. "Y de todas formas, anoche te probé que definitivamente no soy una chica." dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Tenía razón.

"Si, si… pero, ¿por que defiendes a Sean? ¿Ahora eres su amigo?"

"No….. Es decir…. Aun no me agrada. Aunque no puedo olvidar que el ayudo a juntarnos, por su fiesta…."

"!Para Cullen¡ !Deja la basura romántica¡ seguro piensas en agradecerle indirectamente por hacerme pensar en el 'experimento' ." dije viendo a través de el.

Se rió fuertemente por eso. "No puedo creer lo bien que me lees… pero de todas formas, como estaba diciendo, con respecto a Sean, lo que realmente odio de ese tipo es como te mira."

"¿Cómo si fuera la anti-Cristo?" dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"No. Con eso puedo vivir."

"Me mira como…"

"No puedes decir que no has notado como te ve. Ese bastardo te desea. Prefiero por mucho que siga haciendo sus rondas con las otras chicas." dijo con un rastro de exasperación.

"¿De que hablas?" dije realmente perdida.

"En su fiesta… estaba listo para golpearlo."

"Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Sean? ¿Yo?" dije tratando de recordar, esa noche había sido memorable para mi, pero ninguna de mis memorias estaban relacionadas con Sean. Esto era completamente nuevo, y no pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa cuando sentí a mi ego levantarse.

"No puedo creer que te estás poniendo engreída por esto. Piensa lo que quieras pero no vas a estar fuera de mi vista si el está cerca."dijo jalándome hacia el haciendo que mi espalda chocara con su pecho.

"Gracias por tu confianza. Como si fuera a ir por ese imbécil." dije sintiéndome lastimada pero halagada de escuchar que estaba celoso.

"Se que no. Solo que no lo quiero cerca de ti."

"Realmente debes estar muy mal por mi."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente tengo algo con la anti-Cristo." dijo enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y me reí, no nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros amigos se estaban aproximando.

"Vaya, vaya. Es genial verte riendo, y llamándose el uno al otro anti-Cristo. Supongo que todo regresó a la normalidad." dijo Alice trayéndonos de vuelta a la tierra.

"No nos llamamos el uno al otro, Swan es la anti-Cristo." dijo Edward sin separase de mi.

"¿En serio? Entonces tu eres el amante de la anti-Cristo." dije alejándome fingiendo estar molesta.

"Y ¿Qué pasa en su amistad peligrosa?" dijo Jasper.

"¡Jasper! Estoy impresionada… esa frase era de Laclos**(1)**. Muy buena." dije.

"No solo ustedes dos puedes usar frases de libros, ¿sabes? Yo puedo leer también. Ustedes pueden ser tan engreídos." replicó Jasper.

"¿De que hablan?" pregunto Emmett completamente perdido.

"_las amistades peligrosas (dangerous liaisions), _¿El libro?" dije tratando de darle una pista.

"_Amistades peligrosas (dangerous liaisions), _¿la película?"dijo Edward.

"Sexo, cariño." dijo Rosalie sin quitar los ojos de la manzana que estaba comiendo, y todos nos reímos de Emmett.

"Ah, Ya entendí." dijo Emmett apuntándonos a nosotros dos, ya entendiendo lo que Jasper quería decir de nosotros.

"Como sea…" dije. "Tus frases solo vienen de un libro."

"No es mi problema, pero perdiste muchos puntos cuando nos interrumpiste en la fiesta de Sean." le dijo Edward.

"¿De que estás hablando?" pregunté.

"Estaba a punto de besarte cunando este idiota apareció."

"¡Lo recuerdo! Sabía que algo estaba pasando, había demasiada tensión cuando llegué." dijo Jasper.

"Bueno, como sea, ¿nos van a decir como empezó todo?" preguntó Alice.

"Fácil. Seduje a Edward." declare como si fuera obvio.

"No me sedujiste." agregó rápidamente.

"¿De que hablas tío? Fue mas que nada mi idea."

"Tal vez tu lo empezaste, pero estaba lejos de seducción." dijo mirándome.

"¿Qué fue entonces?" preguntó Rose poniendo su manzana a un lado y prestando atención.

"Ella propuso un experimento. Era como una proposición de negocios." respondió Edward.

"¿De verdad?"

"No puedo creer que estés diciéndoles esto." dije alucinada.

"Si, ella dijo que ir a la universidad sin… experimentar primero, arruinaria nuestras vidas amorosas. Yo, por ejemplo, terminaría frustrado sexualmente en los suburbios." dijo Edward bastante feliz de compartir la información, con toda la intención de avergonzarme.

"Tiene sentido" dijo Emmett.

"y… ¿Cuál era el fracaso de vida sexual de Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Terminaría siendo una escritora-feminista-odia-hombres…. Con una amante lesbiana." respondió rápidamente.

"Lamento decirlo hermano, pero creo que ella te sedujo con esa imagen metal." dijo Emmett sonriendo.

"¡Gracias!" dije triunfal.

Me miró asintiendo suavemente, tratando de hacerme saber que me iba a castigar luego. Supuse que tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

"No puedo creerlo chicos….. Y que en serio lo hayan hecho…. Algo tan embarazoso." dijo Rose.

"Ella casi cambia de opinión." agregó Edward.

"No te atreverías." dije mirándolo sabiendo exactamente sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

"Mírame." dijo desafiante.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Jasper.

"La distraje con un beso."

"Edward eres un cerdo." le dijo Alice mirándolo disgustada.

"No se quejó." dijo sonriendo.

"No iba a cambiar de opinión. Estaba nerviosa… y lo disfruté." dije defendiéndolo. Tal vez había sido embarazoso decirlo, pero no quería que pensaran que el se estaba aprovechando de mi.

"Parece que ustedes están igual de locos que antes. Eso es bueno. El ambiente de la escuela parecía quitarles su sarcasmo y todo." dijo Rose.

"Si, estoy de regreso. Repartiendo mi mierda. Se que alguien tiene que ser la principal criticada de nuestra generación." dije reconociendo que me había curado a mi manera, evadiendo las cosas sentimentales.

"Beno, lamento decirlo, pero se perdieron una increíble fiesta anoche." dijo Rose,

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Emmett y tu desaparecieron casi toda la noche!" grito Alice.

"¡Alice!" le reprendió Rose sonrojándose.

"Oye, no me estoy quejando. Tuve una gran celebración de cumpleaños. Al contrario de mi querido hermano aquí." dijo Emmett palmeando la espalda de Edward.

"Un caballero no besa y cuenta, pero no me quede… sin celebración." respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Ah…. ¿no pasaste la noche hablando con esa rubia de San Diego?" preguntó Alice.

"Linda rubia, ¿Huh?" dije arrepentida de haberme ido tan temprano anoche.

"No te mentí. Solo no te di los detalles."

"Es interesante como esa pequeña omisión contribuyo para que me hicieras…. Celebrarte"

"Bueno, fue una celebración atrasada y bastante rápida déjame agregar." ahora se estaba mofando de mi.

"¿Y quien tuvo la culpa? Recuerdo haber estado en el cuarto de Rose bastante dispuesta a celebrarte."

"De acuerdo, se acabó. No puedo seguir escuchando de celebraciones. No seré capaz de ir al Hallmark**(2)** con una mente inocente de nuevo." dijo Jasper.

"No te preocupes corazón, podemos _celebrar _luego." dijo Alice dándole una mirada seductora.

"Tío, ¡Fuimos al cuarto de Rose después de ti!" agregó Emmett pensando en las implicaciones de mi comentario.

"¡Relájate Em! No celebramos ahí, la celebración fue en mi cuarto. Y con eso declaro el uso de eufemismo terminado." repliqué tranquilizándolo.

"Espera, ¿papa no se aseguraba de que ustedes dos ya no dormían juntos?" nos preguntó.

"Por eso dije que fue _rápido_." respondió Edward haciéndome sonreír.

"Supongo que esos son los peligros de hacerlo todo entre familia." dijo Jasper.

"¡Jasper!" todos gritamos con disgusto.

"Y con eso nos largamos. ¡nos vemos chicos!" dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos a los salones de clases.

"¿Realmente te importa no haberlo hecho todo normal, hablando de nuestra relación?" me pregunto mientras nos alejábamos.

"¿De que estás hablando?" pregunté.

"Bueno, nuestra amistad, cuan enfermizamente cerca estamos, como que eso hizo que termináramos juntos. No lo sé…. Estaba pensando sobre eso."

"Creo que he pensado sobre eso también, pero también pienso que estoy feliz como terminamos." dije y después agregué:

"Sé que hemos hecho todo en desorden pero, si piensas sobre ello, si quitas todos los aspectos románticos de una relación, es casi lo mismo que los mejores amigos pues te gusta pasar tiempo con la otra persona, ¿sabes?" dije.

"entonces, ¿la mejor manera de empezar es cómo mejores amigos?" pregunto.

"Sip. Así que creo que estamos cubiertos."

"Realmente pienso que lo estamos." dijo sonriéndome de regreso.

"¿Incluso si terminamos sin sexo en los suburbios?" bromeé.

"Supongo que solo tenemos que hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo hasta que nos mudemos allá." dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"Te amo Cullen."

"Te amo Swan."

Esa tarde estaba mirando el árbol de Esme de nuevo, aunque esta vez estaba afuera en el jardín pasando mis manos por el pensando en Edward y yo.

No puedo decir que pensé que terminaríamos así la primera vez que pensé en nuestro pequeño 'arreglo'.

Puedo decir honestamente, aunque, que mi pequeño intento de evadir el proceso de crecimiento y madurez de la forma normal no sirvió.

Había estado tan asustada de vivir, cometer errores y encarar las consecuencias. Consecuencias que pudieron amenazar lo que era seguro y familiar.

Siempre había odiado los cambios. Ese miedo me había garantizado un beso de distracción.

Pero al final, el experimento había disparado vida y madurez. Nos había forzado a crecer más rápido de lo planeado.

Lo logramos después de todo.

Y ahora, creo que estoy disfrutando del cambio, de hecho ya estoy viendo la siguiente fase de nuestras vidas, aunque Edward dice que lo que en realidad disfruto es la idea de las escapadas sexuales permitidas. El no es exactamente sutil.

En pocos meses estaremos en la universidad, y ya tenemos unas cuantas reglas: el no se va a meter a ninguna fraternidad, pues yo no pienso acudir a ninguna fiesta de griegos**(3)**. El va a tomar escritura creativa conmigo y yo me voy a asegurar de vigilar a cualquier rubia de California… chica o chico…

Pero también tengo miedo. Me da miedo que el día llegue, el día que coincidía bastante con la entrada a la universidad. Un día que habría sido monumental. Un recuerdo de cosas que nunca pasaron. El estará a mi lado, y sé que yo probablemente compartiré mi llanto. ¿quién sabe? Quizás esta vez no necesite estar en el bosque….

De lo que estoy segura es que a lo largo de las raíces de este árbol en el patio trasero, madera mezclada con tierra, hay una hoja de papel con una sola palabra escrita. Hice esto yo sola, como si fuera algo mío, y de nadie más. No tengo arrepentimientos ni culpas que esconder de el. Una única palabra que es mantra, oración, epitafio, y esperanza desesperada: _'Nunca-más."_

**~*FIN*~ **

**(1) Laclos escribió un libro que se llama 'Las amistades peligrosas' (dangerous liaisions) y también hicieron la película. Y se trata mas o menos de relaciones sexuales, amantes, etc.. La verdad no entendí bien, hice lo mejor que pude XD**

**(2) Hallmark es una tienda de fiestas! Venden globos, pasteles, velas, adornos cualquier cosa para una celebración, pobre Jasper XD**

**(3) SEGÚN YO! Las fraternidades hacen fiestas en las que se visten de griegos, y pues, si Edward se metiera, Bella tendría que ir. CREO. =/**

_De acuerdo, estoy MUY emocionada! no puedo creer que acabé mi primer long-fic aaaaaaa!!!! jaja, gracias a todas por leerlo y dejar reviews y ponerme alerts y en sus favorites!!_

_perdon que no baje antes, pero ma castigaron la compu la semana pasada XD y pues, 460 reviews!!!!! wow! nunca crei llegar a tantos!! creen que podamos llegar a 475? son 15 plis! es el ultimo, =(_

_**importante: **muchas me han preguntado de la historia en EPOV pues jaja, me equivoqué, no es la historia completa, en esta historia estan todos los EPOVs que existen, el de su primera vez, el de la fiesta, el de 'mirame, yo tambien estoy embarazado' y el pedazito de cunado Bella llora, eso es todo, lo siento =/ y la secuela se llama "The way back" creo que si la voy a traducir, pero necesito un tiempo por que aurita me voy a dedicar el 100% a "campamento salvaje" lamento el restraso de ella tambien._

_le quiero agradecer a **caracol** por dejarme traducir esta hermosa historia! y a ustedes de nuevo por seguirla, XD_

_y, pues, ya no se que mas escribir, estoy muy emocionada! jaaj les recomendare unas cuantas historias: **my sunshine, rehenes, The princess Swan, THREE VAMPIRES AND A HUMAN, Esta es la parte en que la gente empieza a gritar**,_

autores: **_khata cullen, mariialee, M.-Way, estrella'black _**amo todas sus historias chicas!!!!!! XD

y bueno, por ahi nos leemos!! un beshooo! bite! ^^

iovs Cullen


	19. SECUELA LISTA! PERO NO POR MI! LEE!

**TE VA A GUSTAR ESTA NOTA IMPORTANTISISISISISISISIMA!**

**POR FAVOR LEE! TE VA A GUSTAR LA NOTICIA!**

HOLA CHICAS, COMO ESTAN TODAS? SE QUE HE ESTADO DESAPARECIDA POR MUCHO TIEMPO,

PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE NADA CON TODO LO DE LA ESCUELA Y MUCHAS SITUACIONES

PERSONALES QUE HE TENIDO, ADEMAS ME HE METIDO A MUCHAS CLASES EXTRAESCOLATES

Y ESO ME QUITA TIEMPO, PERO AHORA LES QUIERO DAR UNA SUPER ENORME Y GENIAL NOTICIA.

HACE UNOS MESES **Prettypurple**, UNA GRAN LECTORA DE FF, ME PIDIO PERMISO PARA PREGUNTARLE A

**Caracol, **ESCRITORA DE ESTA HISTORIA SI PODIA HACER LA SECUELA, YO LE DIJE QUE CLARO PORQUE

LA VERDAD, YO NO TENIA TIEMPO.

HACE UNA SEMANA **Prettypurple, **ME DIO LA GRAN NOTICIA DE QUE ¡YA EMPEZO LA SECUELA!

¡SI CHICAS! ¡PODRAN LEER LO QUE SIGUE DE ESTA HISTORIA!

AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK (QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS)

http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/ 6806290 /1/ The_Way_Back

VAYAN A LEERLA! YO LA SIGO! YA VA EN EL TERCER CAPITULO!


End file.
